


That's Just Pain (It Goes Eventually)

by Kingshammer



Series: Finding Home [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingshammer/pseuds/Kingshammer
Summary: Trini has been alone in LA for three years with no recollection of her life prior to waking up in a hospital where the doctors told her she'd been the victim of a severe crash. She's figured out how to survive and has carved out her own life when someone shows up to challenge everything.Title from Cold Mountain by Charles Frazier.





	1. Chapter 1

“Run that last load of plates before you go!”

“Jimmy, I’m gonna be late!” Trini called back, lowering her head to peer through the order up window.

“Good, maybe you’ll stop doing stupid shit on your days off!” Jimmy called back. Trini rolled her eyes and hefted the dish rack to the conveyer belt.

“Maybe if you paid me more I wouldn’t do stupid shit,” she muttered.

“I heard that,” said Jimmy entering the kitchen. He shook his head, taking in the fading bruise on the side of Trini’s neck, the scars on her left cheek and nose. Jimmy was an older man who'd lost his hair a few decades back. His frame was still taut with muscle from a life time of lifting produce bags and boxes and boxing on the weekends in his youth. The only part of him that showed signs of too much alcohol and bacon was a gut that paunched over his belt covered by a grease stained apron.

“Trini, you’re too pretty for all the rough shit you do,” he sighed.

“Pay me more Jimmy,” Trini said dryly as she loaded the plates and hit the conveyer belt switch. Steam poured forth from the machine. Jimmy shook his head.

“If I thought that would actually stop you I would,” he said. Trini scoffed.

“Cheapskate,” she called over her shoulder, trading her apron for her bag and leaving the kitchen. Jimmy followed her out.

“Prove me wrong then! Right now. I’ll give you an extra forty bucks, just stay in for the night,” Trini hesitated at the diner door, face scrunched in conflict.

“It’s a five hundred dollar fight tonight,” she muttered. Jimmy smirked and shook his head.

“Exactly my point. But hey, the ice machine is working. Grab some on your way up to the room when you get back. And for the love of god, set the alarm,” sighed Jimmy. Trini waved at him over her shoulder as she went out, donning headphones.

Trini worked the last shift at Jimmy’s Diner always getting done at three am. Jimmy’s had been home and her place of employment for a large part of the last three years. He took her in off the street and Trini loved the gruff old man. He was the closest thing to a family she had and as much shit as he gave her, she knew he’d do anything for her. He owned the building the diner was in, and let her live in one of the upstairs apartments. He occupied the other.

Her shift ending left her just enough time to catch a late bus through LA to the warehouse district. She savored the blast of heavy metal pounding her ears. She allowed her brain to shift out of focus, for her muscles to relax. She needed the ten minute bus ride to let the day and its hurdles fade away.

Trini liked the diner well enough. All Jimmy expected was that she worked hard and stay safe. He looked after her with a shrewd eye, always discouraging any patrons who thought flirting with Trini was okay.

Trini couldn’t help the smile that curled her lips as she entered the warehouse, nodding to the man at the door. They knew her here. She was instantly drowned with the roar and energy of the drunken crowd. Trini maneuvered her way to the makeshift bar set up in the back, weaving around patrons focused on the match.

“Tiny T!” roared Ben when he saw her. He quickly poured her a shot of tequila and she tossed it back, savoring the burn. The crowd let out a guttural, collective yell and Trini glanced over her shoulder. One of the opponents (the soon to be loser), was backed into a corner of the octagon and his challenger was landing punch after punch in his ribcage and face. Finally, the poor sap lost consciousness and slumped to the floor. The referee called it and the crowd lost their minds. Trini turned back.

“Good crowd tonight,” she yelled to Ben over the noise, swallowing another shot. She tossed her backpack down on the ground and removed some tape from it, trading it for her phone and headphones. She began wrapping her fingers.

“Yeah, well everyone’s feeling a little hungry. We’ve been less frequent on account of the extra patrols. But Salvator knows the rotation tonight, inside and out. We won’t be bothered,” Ben replied. Trini grunted, finishing her left wrist and moving to the right. She left extra padding on the knuckles because dammit Jimmy would be pissed if she wasn’t able to use her hands the afternoon for her shift.

The first time Trini fought, she didn’t realize what a beating her hands would take. They’d swollen up so bad she couldn’t manage clothing more complicated than sweats. Jimmy yelled at her, told her she was reckless. She’d called him a hypocrite and she kept going back to fight once they’d healed up. Jimmy gave up yelling. He left her the tape in her apron pocket.

“There are some fresh faces out here tonight. They heard Tiny TNT was a five foot, one inch twenty one year old woman and I tell you what, there are some massive bets against you,” said Ben, “Us old hands know better though.”

“Bullshit, half you fuckers probably bet against me,” she said, tossing a smile up to him. Ben laughed out loud.

“Si, pero can you blame them? Dymo destroyed Royce last week,” he said, all smiles. Trini was taping her feet now.

“Son idiotas. Y tu? You bet against me too?” she asked. His smile was warm and mischievous now.

“I’m not an idiot. I never bet against you,” he said. Trini smiled in spite of herself and stood.

“Here, one for the road. And go stretch. It’s one more fight, then you,” Ben called, placing a shot on the counter. Trini flashed him a thumbs up, tossed it back, and shed her shirt (leaving her in leggings and a sports bra) before walking away. Three was the magic number. Three shots, no more, no less. Just enough to settle her nerves. Ben commented once on her unusually high alcohol tolerance; but Trini kept winning, so he kept pouring.

Trini found the make shift room set up for fighters. She took her own little corner and began her routine of jumping jacks followed by push ups. Only when she was warmed up did she actually stretch. That done, she quickly braided her hair on the sides and pulled the rest back in a tight ponytail.

The warehouse was loud, but in here fighters were afforded their own headspace. There was no cajoling, no mean spirited poor sportsmanship. They all wanted the same thing, a chance to fight and win.

“Tiny T and Dymo!” shouted an organizer. The pair left the other fighters and headed toward him. They made eye contact and when they were in range, bumped fists.

“You know I won’t hesitate to hit your face right?” Dymo asked in a low, rumbling voice. He was a whole foot taller than Trini and built like a mountain. She flashed a smile up at him that was a predatory as a wolf’s.

“It’s my own damn fault if I let that happen then isn’t it?” she asked. Dymo chuckled. The pair had healthy, mutual respect. Trini had been fighting for a little over two years now; Dymo knew she wasn’t the cake walk everyone assumed.

Trini paid no attention to the MC’s announcement of the fighters and she paid even less to those booing or cat calling her through the cage as she entered. The booers would learn and the cat callers were tasteless in expressing their appreciation for her figure. Trini was all muscle and curves. Scars littered her body, a testament to fights won and lost. The most noticeable was an ugly thing that started at her right ribs and traveled south to disappear under her leggings over her right rip.

That one wasn’t a fight in the cage.

A few seconds after they entered, the referee started the match. Trini stayed on the balls of her feet, circling Dymo. Her advantage was in her speed. Dymo hit like a freight train but he was slow.

He threw the first punch, aimed it straight for her face. She dodged away from it, landing a jab to his rib cage and a cross to his kidney as she went, then dancing back from his ferocious backhand.

Dymo knew better than to waste energy on anything but a calculated strike, but it didn’t matter. Trini danced in and out of his range, landing repeated strikes on the same areas: kidneys, thighs, ribs. She didn’t aim for his face; it was simply too far away to be worth the risk. But she hammered the same spots as often as she could, focusing the pain she was causing. Dymo got his hits in. He aimed a roundhouse kick for her head that she blocked with her shoulder and forearm. The force still pushed her over and jarred her entire frame. A few more passes, and he got close enough to drop an elbow to her shoulder from behind. She dropped to her knee and twisted reaching for the offending arm as the crowd screamed its approval.

And that’s when the match changed.

It wasn’t anything Dymo did. It was someone in the crowd. In the rarest lapse of focus, Trini caught the eyes of an audience member. It was a young woman; she must have been Trini’s age. Her brown hair was cut into a choppy bob that framed her face. Her eyes locked onto Trini and held them. The face they were set into filtered expressions of longing, recognition, sorrow, regret, hope, all at once.

And, although she had never seen the girl in her life, Trini was sure she knew her. Time stretched out forever in that moment. And Trini had the most peculiar sensation of waking from a long dream.

A dream that was shattered when a huge fist collided solidly with her face. Time hastened to catch up as white hot pain flared over Trini’s right eye. She felt the brow split, felt the hot blood rush over her face and Dymo’s fist. Dymo wasted no time, landing a solid kick against her ribs. These matches were governed by the ruthless economization of an opponent's weakness or distraction.

Trini swore as she hit the ground and rolled from the force, head swimming and stomach threatening to heave from the pain. Dymo didn’t let up, and in a move she almost – almost – regretted, she struck out a heel, her leg moving like a snake springing on its prey.

The heel caught Dymo on the knot of muscle on his thigh Trini had been abusing all night and it was like hitting a switch. The muscle just gave out, causing Dymo to stumble forward. Trini rolled away and was on his back in a flash. Those who’d seen Trini fight before roared their approval at her speed and accuracy.

Trini wrapped an elbow around Dymo’s neck, cutting off his blood flow. She tucked her face down, the blood on her face mingling with the sweat on his back as she pressed herself in to avoid his bucking head that was throwing itself back in an attempt to connect with her face. Her legs wrapped around his waist and again and again she brought her heel down on his abused thigh.

As Trini expected, Dymo didn’t submit, but rather began to thrash like a wild man. She was too small for him to reach with his hands and so he threw himself onto the hard concrete ground, hoping to dislodge Trini. She clung on despite the force of the impact. He rolled around and got to his feet, throwing himself back into the cage. Trini’s back screamed with the jarring impact, but she held on. Dymo managed a weak, third shove before falling to his knees.

Finally, finally, the lack of blood flow was affecting him. He flailed, but pitched forward nonetheless, unconscious before his forehead hit the concrete. Trini let go as the MC declared her the winner. She checked Dymo pulse discreetly and upon feeling one, patted his cheek, and stood up.

The crowd was roaring its approval at the night’s title match. The chanted T-N-T with fervor, reveling in the supposed underdog victory. Those who knew Trini knew it was anything but an upset. Trini had a reputation in the ring and rarely failed to entertain. Trini raised a blood soaked fist, mean mugging the crowd with a glare through the blood that now covered her face. First aid designees grabbed and removed Dymo, dragging him away between the two of them.

After a few seconds of gloating Trini followed suit. She was met in the prep room by one of Salvator’s employees with a first aid kit and Salvator himself.

“Que tal, Trinity. An excellent fight,” greeted the man. He wore a nondescript black button down and black trousers. As organizer these nights made Salvator a very rich man, but he didn’t like to look like the boss.

“Hola, Salvator,” greeted Trini. She was always cautious around this man. He wanted her as one of his contract fighters, but she refused regularly. She was a free agent and had no intentions of changing that, and he had nothing on her. But she didn’t trust him. She did, however, appreciate that he kept trained people on hand for injuries. Without a word, the man with the med kit began patching her up.

“I was worried for a moment. You lost focus, I’ve never seen you do that before. When he hit you in the face I thought it would be a knockout for sure,” he remarked. Trini shrugged a shoulder, fisting shaking hands. The adrenaline dump post fight was the worst.

“You should know better than to count me out Salvator,” she said indifferently. The man just smiled. Salvator was from Ecuador his skin was dark from years spent working in the sun for other people. His eyes were merciless. Salvator believed one thing: you were only entitled to what you earned. And Salvator earned his empire.

“I said I was worried. I put five thousand on you tonight,” he remarked. Trini raised an eyebrow habitually and hissed at the flare of pain in her face.

“Dymo is on contract with you,” she remarked.

“Indeed he is. And he has a sizable fan following. And access to my gym. And will make one thousand dollars, even though he lost. He’d make three if he’d won. And remind me again what the pot was tonight?” asked Salvator. Trini ground her teeth together.

“Five hundred dollars,” she finally muttered. Salvator nodded.

“I don’t know why you won’t work for me Trini. You could make in a month what you’re currently raking in a year. Or at least go on someone’s contract. I'd be insulted if it wasn't me but at least someone would look after you,” Salvator sighed.

“I don’t like owing anyone anything,” Trini stated, a well worn mantra. Her face was finally cleaned up and the medic was applying butterfly stitches.

“This will scar,” he remarked. Trini just shrugged. She'd add it to the collection.

“Siempre sola. Eso no es una vida. Necesitas gente. Pue, I’ll keep asking until you change your mind. You make me enough money now that I can afford to wait. Your winnings,” he said, producing an envelope. Trini took it in her hands and opened it. She wasn’t afraid to be rude, especially when she found an extra three hundred dollars in the envelope. She folded the extra cash up and slipped it into Salvator’s pocket. He just laughed.

“You can’t blame me for trying. Quedate un poquito, get a drink, on the house. And don’t argue, everyone who wins drinks free for the night,” he said. Trini stood.

“Gracias, Salvator. Antes que nos vemos,” she said, excusing herself. Trini found a bathroom to finish washing up. The mirror was foggy and in the faded, flickering light of the bathroom, Trini looked a little like a nightmare. The first aid person only cleaned her up enough to access the wound. She scrubbed at her face, irritated by the injury. Jimmy was going to give her shit and customers would mutter under their breath about abusive boyfriends and women who stayed. Those patrons were bastards.

She was angry with herself because Dymo came so close to winning. And a win would likely have put her out of the ring for weeks. And for what? A glimpse of some woman she didn't know? Trini shook her head in disgust with herself as she shed her feet and hands of tape.

Trini felt better leaving the restroom and found Ben at the bar. She pulled on her previously discarded t-shirt, wincing as her ribs strained. Ben was waiting with a whiskey on ice. Her post fight drink of choice. She loved Ben.

“That looks like it hurt,” he said, gesturing toward her brow with his own drink. The crowd was thinning. Regular scheduled matches were done and the ring was open to any contenders. There were no stakes in these fights, but were a good way for newcomers to get their name out there. And a good way for the particularly violent to express their feelings. Ben could drink without worry.

“It hurts like a bitch,” she said dryly. She handed her winnings to him and he deposited them in her bag for her.

“How’d I do tonight?” she asked, smirking slightly.

“Well after my cut, you came away with roughly $2, 655,” he said with a smile. Trini hid her smile with a sip from her glass. She didn’t need Salvator’s money. She bet on herself, through Ben. He wheedled his way into every exchange that went down in the fights and collected on her behalf.

“You should retire while your face is in one relative piece but I know you won’t,” said Ben. Trini rolled her eyes.

“It keeps me in shape,” she remarked. Ben scoffed.

“So does jogging, but I guess that lacks the thrill, huh?” he said, walking down the bar to fulfill an order. Trini mulled over his words. He wasn’t wrong. Trini was always slightly on edge, always just this side of angry. Fighting helped her quell the pent up energy, gave her an outlet for her constant restlessness.

A gentle cough from next to Trini pulled her out of her musings. She glanced up and for some inexplicable reason, her heart did a flip.

It was that young woman again. The woman’s brown eyes were over bright and her face was struggling with a smile that wanted to form but just kept slightly falling short. Trini cleared her throat.

“Can I help you?” asked Trini. It didn’t escape Trini that the woman was gorgeous. She was lean, and was graceful in a way that denoted strength and control. She wore pants tucked into a pair of black boots, a white v-neck, and a black leather jacket. Trini couldn’t shake the nagging feeling she knew this woman, but that was impossible. Trini didn’t know anybody.

“God, I just. I can’t believe it’s you. It's been so long, ” the woman said. Her voice was low, rough with emotion. Trini fixed her with a glare. This woman was the reason her eyebrow was busted open and swelling.

“I don’t know who you think I am, but you’re mistaken. We don't know each other. I’m glad you enjoyed the fight though,” said Trini, turning back to the bar. The woman’s face flashed with utter heartbreak before going back to steely resolve.

“Trini, I realize you maybe don’t, don’t r-remember me, but, well, I do know who you are. We knew each other,” she said. Trini froze, heart thundering in her chest.

Not only had the woman’s presence shattered her concentration during her match, she was now threatening to shatter Trini’s life as she knew it, and no. Just no. She’d been ready for this possibility once, but it was three years way too late in showing up.

Trini tossed back her drink and stood up abruptly. She reached over the counter and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder.

“I’m leaving. Don’t follow me,” said Trini, and she breezed past the girl and out of the warehouse.

Two blocks later and she knew she was being tailed. She turned down a side street and rounded on the other woman when she was sure she’d caught up.

“What the actual fuck is your problem?” Trini snapped, disbelief and indignation plain on her face. “I want nothing to do with you.”

“Look, Trini, I know it’s been a long time, too long. But I have to talk to you. You need to hear what I have to say,” said the woman. Her jaw was set now, stubbornness radiating off of her.

“I don’t need to do anything except get home and go to sleep. I’ve had a long night, or haven’t you noticed?” snarked Trini, turning away. The woman reached forward and grabbed her arm. Trini spun on her and slammed her into a nearby wall, gripping the lapels of her jacket fiercely. Trini knew the force was enough to bounce the woman's head off the brick and was mildly frustrated that there was no real expression of pain.

“Do you actually think I won’t beat the shit out of you?” she asked glowering. The woman jutted her chin out mulishly, but didn’t show any other acknowledgement of the sudden assault. Trini could tell she was biting back a retort and suddenly found she wanted to hear it. Being so close to the woman, she could smell the barest hints of jasmine and vanilla and it made her heart ache with longing. Homesickness for something, somewhere, she’d never had before. Her grip slackened, and her face betrayed her longing and confusion.

“I don’t think you will. In fact I know you won't. Trini, I know this is so out of left field. And I wish there was a better way to do this, I wish we didn’t have to do this at all, but there’s no choice,” said the woman softly. Trini was angry, but she was curious. Could this woman, this familiar stranger, really have the answer to the biggest mystery of her life?

“Who are you?” Trini asked in a harsh whisper. Again, the fleeting look of heartbreak followed by resolve.

“My name is Kimberly Ann Hart. I’m from Angel Grove. And I was there the day you lost your memory,” said Kimberly calmly.

Suddenly, all the fight went out of Trini. Because it was as though she’d spent the last three years waiting to hear exactly those words. Because Trini had absolutely no recollection of who she was before three years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kimberly talk (some) things out after their initial meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy mackerel guys! The response to chapter one absolutely floored me and I'm stoked. You're all amazing. Thank you so much for reading. I hope that the story continues to keep you hooked.
> 
> I realize in hindsight that I should've probably warned I like cuss words.
> 
> This chapter is a little more introspective/dialogue based but it'll move us right along. Thanks again and have an excellent day.

“Speak,” said Trini, releasing Kimberly and stepping back from her. Kimberly straightened her jacket, mildly annoyed.

“You want to do this here, out in the open like this?” Kimberly asked. Kimberly realized belatedly she should've expected Trini's hostility.

“Well I sure as shit ain’t taking you home with me,” said Trini, eyes narrowed. Kimberly fought the ghost of a smile, but grew stoic.

“What’s the first thing you remember?” she asked seriously. Trini scoffed.

“Yeah, no. We’re not doing the fortune teller thing where you feed the shit I say back to me. You say you know me, prove it, otherwise I'm out and if you do follow me, I’ll make you regret it,” threatened the Trini. It was dark and their alleyway was illuminated by a dull yellow light from further away. It cast shadows over Trini's bruised and swollen face. The scars that were there stood out. These features and her frown had the immediate effect of making her look almost grotesque for the briefest of moments. Kimberly scowled and shook her head. Trini shifted on exhausted feet and she looked like Trini again.

“Well, I know you’re one of the most stubborn people I’ve ever met. You’d rather jump over a canyon than talk to me,” started Kimberly.

“I’m considering it now,” muttered Trini. Kimberly pressed on.

“Your favorite color is yellow. You do yoga blasting heavy metal into your ears. You take your coffee with three sugars unless you’re eating a donut with it, otherwise you think it’s too sweet. You used to prefer beer, but maybe that’s changed since you’ve turned 21. You’re wearing a t-shirt and leggings, but when your hair’s not a sweaty mess you wear a beanie and flannel. You have incredible reflexes and fighting skills, I saw that tonight, but I bet you have no idea how you got them. You speak Spanish and hate math. Y-you like to lie in bed in the morning and feel the sun come up. You hate crowds and you've got introvert down to an art form, but you see everything, notice everyone. You have a birthmark behind your left knee,” Kimberly’s voice was thick with emotion now.

“You look up at the stars, and you know without knowing, that there’s more out there than the tiny sphere of your life,” she finished. Kimberly wasn't expressing a fact she knew about Trini, but about herself, but by the panic and mild fascination she saw in Trini's eyes she knew she wasn’t wrong.

Trini was stunned into silence, although she kept her face stony smooth. Because every word resonated true. There was a sincerity in Kimberly’s words she couldn’t ignore and there was too much specificity to just be guessing. Her breathing started coming in faster. Was it possible? Why shouldn't it be? It's not like she materialized out of thin air. Surely someone knew her. She had a million questions, but the first that forced it's way out was:

“Why now?” 

Why not before is what she really meant. 

Kimberly sighed sadly at her words.

“Because I didn’t know where you were before. And because, now, we need you to help save the world.”

Trini shook her head, but instantly regretted it. It was absolutely throbbing, pain lancing over her injury. The conversation itself wasn’t helping. She stood silent weighing her options when Kimberly reached into her jacket pocket. Trini lunged forward, grabbed the wrist, hooked her hip behind Kimberly's and pushed, causing the other woman to hit the ground. Trini kept the Kimberly's arm in a wrist lock. Kimberly scoffed in exasperation. 

“What is  _wrong_  with you?” she breathed, only looking annoyed now. 

“What's wrong with  _me_? I don't know what Angel Bottom is like, but here you don't like it when strangers in dark alleys reach for shit in their pockets,” hissed Trini.

“It's Angel  _Grove_  and it’s a fucking photo, not a damn gun,” retorted Kimberly. Trini contemplated. 

“Get it out with your other hand. And I swear if I see metal I’ll snap your wrist,” said Trini. 

“Again with the threats,” Kimberly muttered. Kimberly awkwardly reached across her own body and extracted a photo folded in half. She held it in her hand briefly and in the first show of true vulnerability looked up at Trini hesitancy was in her eyes. 

“Please don't mess it up or anything,” she pled softly and extended the photo up with a shaking hand. Trini took it gently (because she was only an asshole when she had to be) and with her thumb unfolded it. She had to angle it to catch the light but when she did, she gasped softly and dropped Kimberly's hand. Trini stepped back soaking in the photo and Kimberly stood up. 

It was Trini and four other people, Kimberly and three guys. They were sitting in the setting sun. They looked comfortable and at ease with one another. Soft smiles and the signs of recent laughter graced their youth filled faces. It was too natural, too candid to be faked. Trini was transfixed on her own face. She didn't know she had even the capability to look so happy, so content. 

But the cynic inside Trini reared its ugly head. This was just proof of another life time and suddenly the weight of her loneliness and isolation pressed in on her. Because Trini hadn't been that happy in the three years she  _could_  remember. Her expression hardened. 

“Okay, I’m gonna buy that you know who I am and obviously we knew each other. I’m cool with that. But fate of the world, doomsday shit? No. No thanks. I appreciate you reaching out, but I’m done,” said Trini. Despite the harshness of her tone, she was gentle with the photo as she passed it back to Kimberly. She turned out of the alleyway.

“Trini wait! You can’t just go,” said Kimberly, a hint of panic in her voice. 

“Oh, you’re about to watch me,” said Trini over her shoulder.

“Trini listen, please, it’s not safe. There are things you don’t know that have happened. You’re not safe anymore. Just talk to me!” said Kimberly desperately, she moved forward, but Trini glared at her over her shoulder, daring her to touch her again. 

“I like to think what I don’t know can’t hurt me. Have a good life, Hart,” and Trini walked away without another look back.

Trini’s mind was buzzing with the night’s turn of events as she walked home. One second, she was winning a lucrative fight, the next she was getting warned about and pulled into her past by a woman who claimed to know her. A woman who did know her. A woman who smelled like home and whose eyes stared into her soul like she'd been there before.

Trini shook her head. It was madness. Three years ago, Trini had woken up afraid and alone and confused in an LA hospital. She’d choked on a breathing tube and writhed in agony over a number of lacerations that littered her body. She had a head injury and knew nothing of who she was. The doctors had told her she’d been in a crash and left at the hospital. The only clue to her identity had been a note left with her:

_Trini Gomez_

_18 years old_

And that was it. She couldn’t remember anything.  Eventually she’d healed enough to be allowed to discharge, an ugly jagged scar on her side and on her head to remind her of the ordeal. Trini tried to find evidence of a police report, she'd tried to search her name. But there was nothing. No report, no record of her anywhere. It dawned on her at one point that Trini was probably a nickname and of course there wouldn't be a record. And she was only 18, so juvenile information wouldn't be accessible anyway. 

Trini was devastated to think she’d been left alone in the world, abandoned. With no other alternative, she lived on the street, drifting, stealing and begging, until one day, Jimmy came across her rooting through his outside trashcan.

Trini's first instinct was to run when he'd called out to her. But he offered her a sandwich and a cup of coffee. She’d paused, uncertain. But she was hungry and she gave in. 

 Jimmy looked her over with a critical eye as she'd devoured the food, taking in her dirty clothes and greasy hair. When she eventually finished, she glanced at him with wide shy eyes and made to escape with a hasty thank you. 

Jimmy had admonished her as way too young to be begging on the street.  What he really meant was that she was young and the perfect target for creeps. He asked about her family, about where she'd come from. She said she didn't have a family. He pressed her for information on her home life, thinking she just didn’t want to go back. In an uncharacteristic show of vulnerability after months of miserable days and worse nights, Trini had broken down, and in between sobs, shared her very short life story.

Jimmy hesitated long enough to offer a napkin for her to wipe her face on before he offered her a job and shelter if she proved she wasn’t a druggie or an alcoholic. And she’d accepted. He pulled some strings with some old friends and she had an ID card and suddenly, she was valid human being again. 

It wasn’t until almost a year after the hospital that someone tried to mug her one on her late night walks. The fighting skills came out of nowhere, but she knew how to move her body like a weapon.  She was terrified at first; not every day you get a Jason Bourne experience out of nowhere. But the longer she dwelled on it, the more she craved it.

The experience left her feeling alive and she looked for reasons to fight after that, until she discovered Salvator’s less than legal fight club.

And it wasn’t a great life, but it was the best she could manage. She made money, she was safe. Had nothing to worry about outside of work.

And now Kimberly-fucking-Hart had shown up to throw everything into a tailspin. What did she mean she didn’t know where Trini had been before? Had Kimberly been looking for her?  After all this time, was Trini wanted?

She didn’t know what to make of it. And really it didn't matter.

Trini punched in the alarm code to the diner after wearily pushing the door shut. She found a bag of ice already waiting on her in the ice maker and she smiled. Jimmy was a good man and good to her. He was family. She grabbed the bag and went up to bed. 

/

Trini’s face was a solid angry throb when she woke up. She forced some ibuprofen down her throat, swallowing it down from water that had been sitting on her nightstand for god knew how long. She dragged herself to the bathroom and winced slightly at the mess her face was. Fortunately the cut was high up enough that it didn't swell her eye shut but the area was bruising black and the cut had dried blood scabbed all over it. Sighing, she took a quick shower and donned a soft hoodie and jeans.

She grabbed a beanie, thinking about her conversation with Kimberly the previous night but opted for a Clippers snapback to avoid pressure on the cut. Sighing dejectedly at her sorry appearance, Trini trudged down the stairs and into that diner.

“Jesus, did you get smacked with a two by four? You look like shit,” greeted Jimmy as Trini pushed her way into the kitchen, stepping into the constant aroma or coffee, grease, and bacon. Layla, the second shift waitress who Trini shared part of her shift with looked at Trini with a weird mix of horror and sympathy.

“What does the other guy look like?” asked Layla. Trini smiled.

“You always know just what to say,” Trini remarked.

“I bet you beat the absolute piss out of him. I’m glad you won. Even if Jimmy's right and you do look like shit. And speaking of winning, T, you got one waiting on you in the window booth. She’s cute,” Layla winked. Trini rolled her eyes, but still smiling rolled out into the dining room.

And her stomach and heart traded places and sprinted back to where they were supposed to be several times.

Because there sat Kimberly-fucking-Hart looking entirely too self-satisfied, smirking at Trini's reaction. Trini got over her initial surprise and marched over to her. 

“What the  _fuck_  are you doing here Hart?” hissed Trini when she’d drawn level with her. Kimberly looked uncovered by Trini's attitude. 

“Your face looks like it hurts,” she remarked. If Trini was less angry she'd have realized that under Kimberly's cool nonchalance, there was concern.

“No shit and no thanks to you. Now what are you doing here?” Trini spat. She wasn’t awake enough for this.

“You’re hell bent on dismissing me? Fine. But you can't decide where I get coffee,” said Kimberly, quirking an eyebrow.

“Are you fucking serious right now?” 

“As a heart attack,” said Kimberly with a smile. Trini opened her mouth to recommend where Kimberly shove her coffee order when Jimmy came up behind her. 

“Everything okay Miss?” he asked at Kimberly. Kimberly's smile was genuine now and radiant as she turned it on Jimmy.

“I'm great, thank you. I was just reconnecting with Trini here. It’s a crazy coincidence. She promised me a cup of coffee once, weeks ago, that she didn't deliver on,” remarked Kimberly, her tone playful. Jimmy nudged Trini.

“Trini, are you crazy? You don’t leave a nice girl like this hanging,” he remarked. Trini's face grew indignant and turned to face Jimmy and inform him that no, Kimberly Hart was not a nice girl but a royal pain in the ass, but he was leaning over and setting down a coffee carafe. 

“Sit and make it up to her. We're slow anyway,” he said, setting down two mugs and a sugar pour. His eyes were mischievous. Trini gaped at him but had no room to argue now. She sat with a huff and Jimmy strode away whistling.

Kimberly was already fixing Trini a cup of coffee. 

“He seems nice,” she remarked nonchalantly.

“Jimmy is a dick,” muttered Trini. But he made excellent coffee and Trini was grateful to delay starting with regular customers. Jimmy was devious and wanted Trini to have real friends and there were worse things than that. Still she glared at his retreating back.

“Explains why you two get along,” Kimberly said. She sipped her coffee with a barely concealed sigh of contentment. 

“Hart why are you here?” Trini asked wearily. Her head was hurting. 

“You don't want to hear the end of the world doomsday shit right? Doesn't mean you aren't still in danger. And I've spent too much time trying to find you to just drop it,” said Kimberly. Trini moved to stand up, already fed up with the conversation, but Kimberly reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. 

“So, unless you're completely disgusted by the idea, I just want to, I dunno, get a cup of coffee with you? I won't talk about anything that freaks you out. It's just, we, we used to be friends,” finished Kimberly. There was hope flickering in her face but also the slightest hint of desperation. Kimberly wasn’t lying to her. And she'd already proven she knew Trini. And Kimberly's hand was warm on hers. And if she was a little curious, so what? She was allowed. 

She settled back in her chair and reached for the still steaming mug of coffee and took a tentative sip. It was perfect. Like she'd done it before. 

“You so you do realize how weird this is right?” she asked finally. Kimberly chuckled lightly. 

“Yeah, I do. Not the weirdest though right?” asked Kimberly.

“Only thing weirder is waking up in the hospital alone with no memory of who you are,” Trini deadpanned. 

“Fair enough. Anyway, so the fighting thing? How long has that been going on?” asked Kimberly, eager to change the subject.

“About two years, give or take. I have to take breaks depending on how they go,” replied Trini. Kimberly's brows furrowed. “Why?”

Trini snorted. 

“I've been doing really well recently, but I don't always win,” remarked Trini, “did you see the size of that guy last night? They're not all as slow as him.”

“You looked like you had it,” said Kimberly. Trini shrugged a shoulder. 

“Yeah until you showed up,” she said grumpily. She poked at the skin around the cut. 

“Leave it alone, it needs to heal,” admonished Kimberly.  Trini instantly jerked her hand away like she'd been caught, blushing slightly. Kimberly smirked. 

“I  _am_  sorry about that. Although it I can have that effect on people,” and she winked.

The action made Trini's insides squirm and melt in the most unpleasantly, pleasant way. She drank more coffee to distract from the blush creeping up her neck.

“Yeah, well next time tone it down, I don’t like getting hit in the face,” said Trini.

“Next time? You saying you won’t throw a fit if I happen to be there?” Kimberly asked.

“Well obviously I can’t stop you from showing up places whenever you want to. Speaking of which, what exactly do you do when you're not running me down? It's not like we're close to Angel Grove,” Trini remarked. 

“Lucky for me I have some freedom of movement. I do freelance photography and writing. My biggest client is the paper in town, but I also work weddings, special events, senior portraits. Anything I can get paid for really,” said Kimberly. Her face lit up while she was talking and Trini could see real enthusiasm shine through. Kimberly liked what she did. 

“What’re you working on in LA?” Trini asked. Kimberly coughed.

“Well at the risk of not saying anything to freak you out, I'm taking the opportunity to work on a piece that focuses on California's major cities. I’m putting a specific cultural focus on it since there’s so much diversity in the state,” said Kimberly, small smile on her face.

“That's actually pretty cool. More interesting than this at any rate,” remarked Trini, casting a fond glance around at Jimmy’s despite her tone.

“It pays the bills and means I’m not stuck in Angel Grove,” said Kimberly. Trini's brow furrowed lopsidedly.

“If you don't like Angel Grove, leave,” suggested Trini. Kimberly sighed, looking out at the bustling street in front of Jimmy’s. Sadness and anger flickered across her face at some memory but ultimately she settled on resignation as she downed the rest of her coffee.

“It's not that simple, unfortunately. There was a time I would've jumped at the opportunity, but, not now,” she remarked. Trini looked confused.

“What do you mean it's not that simple? We have the internet. You can send pieces and photos in right? If Angel Grove makes you miserable, go somewhere that doesn’t. Go somewhere that makes you happy,” said Trini with a shrug. Kimberly smiled a sad half smile.

“Maybe one day I'll get the chance. Hell, maybe one day the place won't suck so much,” she said and cleared her throat.

“When's your next fight?” she asked. Trini shrugged.

“Ben, the bartender last night, he'll call me. He works for the guy who organizes everything. My guess is probably in a night or two,” said Trini. Kimberly looked concerned again but squashed it. She dug in her pockets for a pen and paper and scrawled out a phone number and slid it over to Trini.

“Let me know when. I’ll be there,” said Kimberly, standing up.

“Something tells me you'd show regardless of invitation,” said Trini dryly. Kimberly smiled.

“Exactly. So it’s a lot less creepy if you just tell me when it is.” Trini snorted in laughter at that and stood too. Her eyes met Kimberly's and they paused for a moment. Butterflies flew circuits in Trini's gut and she swallowed thickly. Kimberly extended her hand after a moment. Trini shook it, feeling slightly awkward at the motion. 

“Thanks for not throwing me out. I'll settle the coffee up front. It – It was good seeing you Trini,” said Kimberly.

“Weirdly enough you too,” said Trini with a small smile. She released Kimberly's hand and instantly felt a loss. Quickly, resisting the urge to glance back, she retreated to the kitchen.

“Trini Gomez, ladykiller, ow ow!” crowed Layla upon seeing her. Trini's face blanched and she waved her hands hurriedly. 

“Shut the fuck up, she’s still out there, she'll hear you!” Trini whisper shouted. 

“So what, she'll be flattered. Seriously though T, where have you been hiding her? Not only is she easy on the eyes but she made  _you_  smile. You looked like a lovesick puppy out there,” said Layla, smiling knowingly. Trini blushed and shook her head.

“She's someone I met…a while ago. We just lost touch,” Trini mumbled. It wasn't a lie. 

“Well you program that number in your phone this instant – Yeah I saw that.  You'd be any idiot to let her go and you know it,” Layla finished before bustling back into the dining room. 

Trini spent the day in a haze. After she’d accepted it, coffee with Kimberly felt like the most natural thing in the world. And maybe Kimberly showing up wasn't the worst thing to happen in three years. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini finds herself between a rock and a hard place and has to power through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thank you (again) for the comments and feedback on chapter 2. Knowing the story is well received gives me the motivation to get through the editing/proofreading stage (which historically is where I struggle). I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Random A/N: I've been listening to a weird mix of music while I've worked on this. I'm kind of obsessed with Kaleo (particularly "No Good") at the moment, and the Kodaline Pandora station. I heard their song "Brother" very recently (yes, I'm behind the times) and fell in love. So there's all that and a healthy mix of Halsey. Anyway, that's where my hearts been at while writing and I figured I'd share.

Kimberly came into the diner the next day, although she didn't wait for Trini to start in on her coffee. Instead she was slowly working her way through a carafe while working intently on her laptop.  

 

“Your girl's back,” said Jimmy, standing over the griddle watching some eggs. 

 

“She’s not my girl Jimmy,” sighed Trini. She did glance through the order up window and saw Kimberly typing away. Her heart fluttered slightly.  

 

“Yeah, sure she isn't. Ten bucks says she’s still here on your first break. I make good coffee but she ain't here for me,” he smirked over his shoulder, tossing a towel over it.  

 

Trini glanced up at the clock on the wall. Two hours from now. Surely Kimberly had better things to do.  

 

“You're on,” she said. Jimmy grinned knowingly.  

 

“Great. Now, if you would be so inclined as to actually  _do_  something around here, delivery truck should be pulling up,” he remarked. Trini gave him a mock salute and went out the back to meet the truck driver.  

 

The truck driver, an old acquaintance of Jimmy's that went simply by Bud, gaped at Trini's face. She tried to avoid people when she had visible marks but couldn't help Bud seeing.  

 

She tried desperately to assure him that no, it wasn't some abusive boyfriend, that she didn’t even  _have_ a boyfriend, and that no law enforcement hadn’t been called, and yes she was sure there was nothing to report. 

 

Eventually Bud shrugged, figuring Jimmy would let him know if anyone's ass needed beating. 

 

Bud rolled in crates of food – produce, meat, eggs, coffee – all from a local grocer and Trini sorted and stored everything accordingly. 

 

The whole job took right around two hours and Trini was pleasantly sore by the end of it. Trini savored the consistent nature of the work. Everything had it’s own place and her only job was to make sure things got to where they were going. 

 

She was just setting another pot of coffee to brew when Jimmy entered the kitchen, arms laden with dirty dishes. 

 

“Oh good, you’re gonna need that,” he remarked, shit eating grin plastered on his face. Trini looked up at him blankly. 

 

“Window table just requested some more, and a muffin from the case,” Trini glanced through the order up window and sure as shit, Kimberly Hart still sat on her computer. 

 

“Son of a bitch,” she grumbled. Jimmy laughed. 

 

“Don’t pretend you wouldn’t have been disappointed if she'd left,” he said. Trini didn’t answer him then, just waited for the coffee to finish and filled a fresh carafe. With practiced ease, she carried the carafe, two mugs, a fork, and muffin from the front display case to Kimberly's table. 

 

“Back again?” she asked dryly. Kimberly blinked up from the computer screen and hit Trini with the full force of her smile. Trini froze in her tracks, completely distracted from whatever her train of thought had been. Her heart galloped in her chest. 

 

The moment ended when Jimmy called from the kitchen, “Your breaks only twenty minutes, I hope you don’t plan on just standing there the whole time!” 

 

Trini jumped slightly, jostling the items in her hands, blushing furiously. Kimberly stood up quickly, hands reaching out to steady the dishes. 

 

“Easy tiger,” she said, faint chuckle on her voice. Trini said nothing, just quickly moved to set everything down before planting herself in the booth, looking grumpy. 

 

“I’m out ten dollars because of you,” she said by way of greeting. Kimberly smiled mischievously. 

 

“I told Jimmy it was as sure investment,” she winked, pouring the fresh coffee for them both. Trini's eyes widened and she glanced back at the kitchen which was sheltering a very self satisfied Jimmy.  

 

“Conniving old man,” she muttered. Kimberly eased the coffee over to her. 

 

“Drink, you'll be less grumpy,” said Kimberly. Trini sighed, not needing to confirm that this was in fact true.  

 

“What're you working on?” Trini asked in between sips. Kimberly flashed a grin.  

 

“I'm captioning some of my recent photos. Not everything gets bought or published. But I don't like to waste anything. So I write something about every photo that isn't already attached to a project. That way everything has a story,” she said. Trini nodded.  

 

“And you don't forget the context if you ever pull it up later,” said Trini.  

 

“Exactly,” said Kimberly. 

 

“That's a decent way of keeping a journal,” supplied Trini. “What're your favorite things to keep track of?” 

 

“What do you mean?” asked Kimberly, quirking her head to the side. Trini shrugged.  

 

“People have favorite subject matter. Like Taylor Swift having a thing for writing break up songs. Or like people who take pictures of the same shoreline no matter how many times they've been to that beach,” supplied Trini.  

 

Kimberly looked contemplative for a moment, tapping her finger to her jaw. Trini's eyes followed that jawline, distracted. Kimberly cleared her throat and Trini jerked away, desperate not to be caught staring.  

 

“Well, I have a thing for landlocked bodies of water. There’s a spot in the middle of the woods back in Angel Grove. Well, woods, mountains. Yeah. Anyway, I like to swim there at night. So I kind of gravitate to similar places,” she hesitated here, taking a bite of muffin. Trini narrowed her eyes slightly. 

 

“You’re about to say something that’s going to freak me out,” she said. Kimberly laughed. 

 

“No, not that. Or maybe, depends on what freaks you out,” said Kimberly. Trini rolled her eyes and gestured for her to continue. 

 

“Its just another weird photo taking quirk. If they're there, I take photos of sad people at weddings,” Kimberly said, obviously apprehensive about how Trini would take this. Trini just waited for her to explain. 

 

“So every once in awhile you see someone who just looks like they're breaking a little bit. But they’re hiding it because it's a wedding, you're supposed to be happy. And I'm always intrigued by that I guess. I don’t ever include them in the package I give the couple of course,” said Kimberly.  She blushed slightly now. Trini got the impression she'd never talked about this subject out loud.  

 

“What're your best guesses for why they're sad?” asked Trini, her gaze thoughtful. 

 

“Everyone's a little different I guess. I think some people are maybe in love with one of the people getting married. Or imagining what might've been. Sometimes its parents,” said Kimberly. 

 

“You'd think that if they were just gonna be hurt by being there they wouldn't go,” Trini said, brow furrowed.  

 

“Oh I'm not sure about that," said Kimberly thoughtfully.  

 

"Are you saying that if someone you were in love with was getting married to someone else, you'd go to the wedding?" Asked Trini incredulously. Kimberly shrugged. 

 

"I'm not saying I wouldn't drown myself in alcohol to cope later. But, I think I could go, yeah. If I was asked to. That's part of love, making sacrifices. If I really loved someone, I'd want them to be happy, even if it wasn't with me," said Kimberly. Trini nodded. 

 

"I'm on board with that. But  _going_  to the actual wedding? Watching them promise forever to someone else?" Trini asked. 

 

"Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment," suggested Kimberly, "But loves unconditional right? If they wanted me to be there I would." 

 

Trini bit back her initial gut response. 

 

"I suppose you're right," she grumbled.  Trini couldn't imagine being  _that_ in love with someone. It was a foreign concept to her. 

 

"People in love do crazy things Trini," Kimberly said seriously. She was looking out the window now, remembering and missing something far away. "People cross the world for each other. Wars get fought for love. People die for it." 

 

Trini just stared at Kimberly as she spoke, caught up in the look of wistfulness in Kimberly's face. Trini wasn’t sure how long she'd been staring but had the sensation that she could listen to Kimberly talk for the rest of the day and not be bored. Kimberly was speaking from personal experience and it showed. 

 

Suddenly, Kimberly flashed her a slightly embarrassed smile.  

 

“Sorry. I don't even know why I'm telling you this,” she chuckled softly. Trini half smiled.  

 

“Because I asked you to. It means something to you,” she said. Kimberly smiled warmly.  

 

“I guess so,” she glanced over Trini's shoulder and then down at her watch.  

 

“I think your break is up, Jimmy is eyeballing this shit out of us,” said Kimberly dejectedly. Trini sighed and glanced down at her watch.  

 

“Yeah I've got to get back,” she said, standing and gathering dishes. Kimberly pulled her computer and charger together.  

 

“I should probably free up the space. I’ll see you later?” she said tentatively, as though she was scared Trini would refuse. Trini smiled reassuringly.  

 

“Yeah, I'll see you later. Have a good rest of your day,” she said. Kimberly smiled back, relieved.  

 

“You too.” 

 

/ 

 

Later that night Trini received phone call from an unknown number. She ignored it at first and continued with her run, focusing on her breathing. She hated running, but it was the easiest thing for her cardio. She ran at night, when it was cooler and the streets less crowded. The number called again. Trini stopped, irritated, trying hard not to pant and answered.  

 

"What?" she snapped. 

 

 _“Trini,_ _buenas_ _noches_ _.”_  

 

Trini's blood chilled.  

 

“ _Hola_ _Salvator_ _,”_ she said quietly. Apprehension tightened her chest. Salvator had never called her before.  

 

“I hope you're well,” he said, voice pleasant.  

 

“I am, I hope you are,” she said politely. Internally she was screaming for him to speak faster, panicking. 

 

“ _Si, gracias. Dime,_ have you thought anymore about my offer for you to come on contact with me?” he asked.  

 

“Its only been two days,” she said cautiously.  

 

“Yes of course. But you see things move rather quickly in my world. I'm worried your time as a free agent can't last forever,” he said calmly. The tone he used was pleasant, almost pleading; like he needed her to do him a favor. Trini clenched her jaw and forced herself to breathe.  

 

“Don Salvator, your offer is very generous. But I am content for the time being,” she said very calmly. Salvator sighed on the other side.  

 

“And nothing I say can convince you otherwise?” he asked, sounding truly disappointed.  

 

“ _Lo_ _siento_ _señor_ _,_ _pero_ _no,”_ she replied. Every part of her wanted this conversation over.  

 

“ _Pue_ _,_ I've done all I can do.  _Que_ _tengas_ _un_ _noche_ _buena_ _,”_ he said.  

 

“ _Gracias, Don_ _Salvator_ _,”_ said Trini quietly. The line went dead. Trini swallowed in fear and took a few steadying breaths. Salvator's call was not good. She shook her head, looking up at night sky, stars obscured by light pollution. 

 

Salvator was a snake. Trini harbored no illusions about his character. She'd heard the horror stories around the ring. Salvator was a flesh trader and everything he did swung around that fulcrum. He believed that the body was the only god given commodity a person could possess, could barter with. Although he liked it, when Salvator felt owed something, he didn't collect on money; he collected on flesh. 

 

Trini had a distinct feeling she was fucked. She thought fleetingly of telling Kimberly about what was happening, but quickly dismissed the idea. She barely knew Kimberly, couldn't drag her into this. Salvator would exploit every angle he felt he could; Kimberly would be no exception. Knowing she could do nothing but wait for the bottom to fall out, she started her trot home. 

 

And the next night, as Trini was cleaning tables after closing, the bottom did fall out. 

 

Ben called her. A bad sign as he usually texted her.  

 

“ _Hola_ _, Trini._ _Tengo_ _informacíon_ _,_ ” he said. His voice was serious and Trini’s stomach clenched.  

 

“ _Dime,”_ she growled.  

 

“Salvator is hosting a special exhibition night in three nights. It's gonna be a change up from the usual one-on-one matches,” he said.  

 

“And what exactly does that mean for me?” asked Trini tersely. Another sigh.  

 

“Its gonna be a shit show for a lot of people. He's letting weapons into the matches, shit like that,” he said.  

 

“Ben,” said Trini sternly.  

 

“He's doing team fights and special pairings. You're by yourself, but he uh, he has you fighting Bulk and Skull,” said Ben miserably. Pulled the phone away from ear, anger rising up in her gut. In an angry fit she threw the rag she was holding across the diner. 

 

“ _Que_ _carajo_ _,_ Ben! Bulk and Skull are animals!” she whisper-shouted into the phone.  

 

“ _Yo_ _se Trini,”_ he said. And he did know. They had a reputation for unparalleled savage brutality and fighting with no code in the ring and fighters who paired up against them didn't often come back to the ring.  

 

“Salvator did this on purpose Ben. He's punishing me for not signing with him.  _Que_ _mierda_ _._ They're gonna kill me,” she seethed. 

 

“Well, you could always, not fight. Or sign with Salvator,” he said quietly. Trini bristled. 

 

“The  _fuck_  I will. I will not let him bully me Ben. If I bow out of this fight, I won't be able to fight anywhere,” she said fiercely. He was quiet for a moment.  

 

“T, it's gonna...it's gonna be a bloodbath. I don't want you to get hurt,” he said quietly. Trini sniffed, forcing angry tears down.  

 

“I'll be fine. Or at least I'll do my best to not die. I'm not rolling over for anyone Ben.” Ben sighed. 

 

" _Dios_ _te_ _bendiga_ _Trini._ " 

 

 _"_ I'm gonna need it." 

 

And three nights later Trini was sitting in the fight ready room feeling nauseous. The tequila was churning in her gut. She'd thought about skipping it tonight but Ben reminded her the danger in ignoring superstitions. 

 

She's wanted to remind him she was about to get her face forcefully rearranged, but didn’t have the nerve.  

 

And so now Trini sat, a puddle of nerves. She'd stretched as thoroughly and was mentally psyching herself up. Bulk and Skull weren't great fighters at all, they were just ruthless. Salvator never fought them separately because they were entertaining together. Bulk, by virtue of the name, was huge, almost seven feet tall with at least 350lbs on him. He was difficult to hurt and knock down. He was a trained boxer and he had a tendency to out last opponent's, making his less than accurate hit count more. Skull was the perfect compliment. He was shorter than Bulk, but still taller than Trini.  His expertise lay in quick maneuvers and ground work.  He had a nasty habit for attacking pressure points.  

 

Trini was faster than both and exceptionally more accurate. But there were two of them and not a lot of space to maneuver. Dodging one usually meant colliding with the other. 

 

Salvator meant to make an example of her. She'd insulted him and he'd make sure she regretted it.  

 

Trini was snapped out of her nervous pacing by a hand at her shoulder. She flinched and reared but stopped when Kimberly's warm, annoyed eyes met hers.  

 

“You were supposed to tell me,” said the taller woman. Trini shook her head.  

 

“I didn't want you to be here for this,” said Trini. It was true. She'd seen Kimberly every day at the diner since the fight with Dymo and had swallowed every desire to tell Kimberly everything about Salvator. She was more nervous and skittish but Kimberly didn't mention it.  

 

“You knew I'd come anyway, why try to hide it?” 

 

“For fuck's sake Hart, I'm about to get slaughtered in the ring. Forgive me if texting you hasn't been my biggest priority. Now just go,” snarled Trini. Kimberly took a step back but looked determined.  

 

“Come with me,” she said softly. Trini blinked at her.  

 

“I mean it. Just leave with me. You don't have to do this,” said Kimberly. The desperation was growing in her eyes.  

 

And for one, shining moment, Trini considered it. Because even if she didn't remember Kimberly, she knew her. And being around her made Trini feel things - good, mushy, heart fluttering things – she didn't know she was capable of. Talking to Kimberly at the diner had become the highlight of her week. She liked Kimberly-fucking-Hart, and right now the prospect of leaving this horrible inevitability with so appealing it hurt. 

 

“Bulk and Skull, Tiny T!” called an organizer. And reality set in. Trini couldn’t abandon the match. Salvator would’ve still bet on her, counted on others to bet on the match. To back out last minute would mean Salvator would lose money and patronage and Trini knew he would hold her responsible. Maybe he was hoping for it. 

 

“Go home Hart,” Trini said sadly and walked away.  

 

Trini’s heart hammered as she entered the ring. Bulk was so big. Skull resembled a weasel. The former looked at her like she was a meal, the latter like he didn't know if he wanted to fuck her or crush her face into a pulp.  

 

The MC called the start. Trini didn't waste time. She leapt forward with brutal speed, knocking Skull’s guard aside and slamming a vicious elbow up into his jaw. His mouth snapped shut and then he screamed. Trini hoped he bit hid tongue. She slammed her fist into his sternum and he stumbled back. 

 

A fist collided with Trini's back and the impact knocked the wind out of her and slammed her into the cage metal. 

 

Bulk wrapped a ham sized fist around her wrist and jerked her around. He meant to connect a fist to her nose, but Trini ducked and twisted, using the free moment to pry his pinky finger off her and with a fierce jerk, snap it back at the joint. He released her with a roar and fell back to cradle his hand. 

 

Skull tackled Trini, forcing her back into the octagon cage and began to pummel her with knee and elbow strikes. Trini used her arms to protect her head. 

 

“Bitch, you ain’t walking outta here,” he hissed. Trini waited for the briefest opening as Skull transitioned to a knee strike to double down and wrap her arms around his leg. With a snarl that bordered on the feral cat variety, she lifted up with her knees and pulled his leg, driving him into the hard concrete ground, her shoulder buried in his abdomen. His arms flailed hopelessly to catch himself in his backward descent but ultimately his head hit first. 

 

A rough hand grabbed Trini’s hair and yanked her back. She let out a cry of pain as the hand tightened in her hair and then a fist connected with her face, once, twice. 

 

She felt the cartilage in her nose shift as it broke and stars exploded behind her eyes. She slumped to the ground, barely conscious as Bulk stomped toward her, stopping to where he towered over her.  

 

“They're not chanting your name no more T. You know why? Because you ain’t shit unless Salvator says so. Stop abusing his hospitality. He'll look forward to hearing from you when you can walk again,” the big man grumbled. He lifted a foot high into the air, poised to drop it down on Trini's ankle.  

 

In a desperate attempt at defiance, Trini broke one of her main fighting rules - no debilitating injuries – and lashed up and out with a stomp kick that hit the inside of the knee that was supporting all of Bulk’s weight. 

 

The pressure gave and the knee blew out, tendons and ligaments tearing under the strain. Trini, bleeding and half blind scrambled away from him around the edge of the octagon as he landed, howling his agony at a pitch that drowned the crowds noise out. 

 

Trini didn’t have time to feel relieved. Skull jumped on top of her in a full mount hands wrapping around her throat, cutting off breath and blood. 

 

Knowing he likely wouldn’t show restraint after she passed out, Trini planted her feet and thrust her hands and hips up. Her hips bucked his forward while her hands kept his upper body from crushing her windpipe.  

 

Skulls hands released her neck instinctively to catch himself. Using it for a counter balance, Trini placed her forearm against Skull's neck and pushed him away while she scooted back from him and rising to a knee. She didn’t sacrifice her proximity to him and balancing her weight on his side she drove her knee into his rib cage. He gasped for breath but grabbed and kept a hold of her wrist as he rolled. She was too tired to do anything but get jerked around with him as he went.  

 

They rolled around on the ground, elbows and knees smacking into the ground, each scrambling for the upper hand. Trini was exhausted and not at the top of her game. The end was in sight and she knew it to be true when one of his fists, while shooting around her face and neck to wrap around her clipped her barely healed eyebrow.  

 

The effect was like hitting a switch. Her grip instantly slackened and Skull took advantage to effect a guillotine choke hold, the back of her head tucked under his arm. Trini tried in vain to dislodge him and, loathe to admit she welcomed it, sweet, sweet darkness took over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly finds Trini after the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, happy Tuesday. Huge thanks to everyone who is reading and/ or offered feedback (so far!). You guys are awesome and it means so much to have you along got the ride :)
> 
> There really isn't a break from the craziness of the last chapter in this one. It's really more of a part two of the last chapter. Sorta. We are starting to move into the "Why in the world is Trini alone" aspect of the plot and I'm excited to get into it.
> 
> Thank you so much for your time, you're appreciated so much.

Sharp, brutal, and burning pain brought Trini back from the darkness.

She tried to sit up but a cold voice stilled her.

“Con quidado, Trini. Yo no quiero que hace mas daño,” Salvator's measured voice said. He spoke in that same, genial tone he always did. Tears were leaking from her eyes and she couldn’t breathe. Salvator had her nose – her broken, bloody nose – pinched between his fingers and he was setting it. If he noticed the gore coating his fingers as a result, he gave no indication.

“Sabes lo que ganas cuando pierdes en mi octagono?” he asked still calm and almost sad.

“No,” Trini gasped, tears steaming down het cheeks.

“Nothing. Not a damn thing. I like you a lot Trini. But you’re a wild card. You think I didn't know you had Ben placing your bets? Tonight's your last haul. I control these pits. You come back it better be under someone's contract. Entiendes?” he asked, applying a squeeze to the newly set nose. Trini yelped and flailed up from the cot she was laying on. And suddenly the pressure was gone. Trini's vision was fading in and out. All she heard was the found of flesh getting struck and thrown to the ground and Salvator's surprised bark of pain.

“Don’t you fucking touch her, ” snarled a voice from behind them. Trini's heart dropped and she tried desperately to focus her eyes. Salvator had been forced to let her face go and was now flat on his back. Kimberly's knee in his chest and her other foot holding his bloody hand down. Murderous desire shown brightly in Kimberly's eyes. Trini glanced around. Salvator had no back up. He’d intended his conversation with Trini to be private.

“Ah, the girl from the cage side. You just insist on being the thorn in my side tonight. Tell me, what's your name?” he asked as best he could. Trini was confused by his words, but ignored them in her urgency.

“Don Salvator, por favor, she’s no one. Hart, get off of him,” gasped Trini. She wheezed herself into a seated position. Her body hurt everywhere.

“Con permiso, Trini, but you are very mistaken. Your friend here has been busy tonight, only I’m now realizing you’re the reason why,” he said, cruel smile on his face.

“What-what's he talking about?” asked Trini with trepidation. Kimberly glanced at Trini, a fleeting look of guilt in her eyes, and back and Salvator.

“Fine, I’ll tell the story. She tried very hard to interrupt tonight’s match, very forcefully. She cut through five of my men like they were nothing. I've never seen anything like it. The only thing that stopped her was a gun pressed to the back of her head. We let her leave, I don't like murder. And here she is again, rescuing you Trini.

“Puedes creer la sopresa? I thought you were alone in the world Trini. I'm delighted to see that's no longer true.” His smile was cold and calculating. Trini's stomach plummeted.

“Salvator, por favor,” she sobbed out.

“You're not going to touch Trini,” said Kimberly, finally saying something, refusing to back down from Salvator's critical stare. After a moment’s evaluation, he smiled slowly.

“Trini, your friend is beautiful. A rare find indeed. I think she’s right. You’ve had a long night. I’ll see you again when you’re healed up,” with another cold smile at Kimberly. She looked like she was warring with herself, fingers twitching at her sides, wanting to crush Salvator’s throat. Whatever side of her didn't want to commit murder let Salvator up. He left after a slight bow to Kimberly and a smirk to Trini. Kimberly instantly rushed to Trini's side.

“Jesus, fuck, Trini. We've got to take you to a hospital,” Kimberly said, her eyes raking over Trini's battered body. Trini however, was hearing none of it and glared daggers at Kimberly.

“What the fuck were you thinking trying to stop the fight and coming back here and talking to him, putting your hands on him? He could've killed you, he still might! Are you out of your fucking mind?” Trini asked. With a vile grimace she lurched to her feet, grabbing her bag from a corner. She withdrew her shirt and with entirely too much difficulty, pulled it on. Kimberly moved to help, but Trini continued to glare and took a half step back.

“Don't fucking touch me,” she snarled at the taller woman. Kimberly froze in her place, eyes wide, like Trini had slapped her. Trini, ignoring the way the blood and sweat on her body made it difficult to compete the task, finished dressing and without so much as a glance back, left the warehouse. Kimberly followed, wincing in empathy and concern at Trini's injured, limping gait.

It was a few blocks away, almost halfway home that Trini turned and finally acknowledged Kimberly.

“What do you think you were doing back there? I don't need your protection,” she finally shot at the other woman, spinning around to face Kimberly in the moonlight.

“Trini, that fucker was hurting you. Or did you not notice the fact he had your broken nose between his fingers?” Kimberly shot back, gesturing at Trini's face.

“Kimberly, that guy runs the fights! The whole operation is his. For two years, two whole fucking years, I’ve managed to fight in those cages without owing blood or money to anyone, especially Salvator! Do you even get what that means?” Trini asked. Her eyes were wild made worse by the new injuries to her face. She looked like an abused caged animal.

“Trini, I couldn't just stand there,” said Kimberly, her voice small.

“Hart, Salvator has never been able to force me to fight for him. I have no family, no vices, no friends. He can’t touch Jimmy. I didn’t owe him anything. There was nothing he could hold over me but now? Now he has you,” spat Trini, jerking her finger at Kimberly.

“He'll use you to get me to do whatever he wants because Salvator is the nasty kind of fuck who would!” Trini finished with a harsh sob sound, but there were no tears. Only despair. Kimberly squared her jaw.

“Trini, I'm sorry. I am. I wasn’t trying to make things worse. But fuck, I couldn't just stand there and watch them beat you. If you only knew – but look, there isn't a reality that exists where I don't fight for you and I will never apologize for that,” she said firmly. Trini just heaved a sigh of exasperation.

“And that's just great. Because I don’t know you and I should. I shouldn’t care what Salvator does or is capable of, but I feel in my gut that I’d kill him for you. I'd move mountains for you and I don't even know why. And Kimberly, that’s a lot to fucking adjust to in a week,” Trini said panting. She looked small, sad, and broken. And Kimberly, unable to stand it any longer, couldn’t help closing the distance.

This time she didn't fight and Trini let Kimberly take her in her arms like it was the most natural thing in the world. And it felt that way, and Trini didn’t know why and exhaustion was racking her body and she just sobbed. Because how could things have gone to shit so quickly?

Kimberly held her and whispered soft shushing noises, cradling her head to her chest, not sparing two thoughts over the bloody mess Trini was tracking over her clothing.

“Kimberly, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,” Trini breathed out, battered fingers curling in Kimberly's jacket. Kimberly hesitated for only a moment.

“Come back to Angel Grove with me. I know I said you’re not safe, and you’re not, but I’m an idiot okay? It didn’t remotely occur to me that your life could be just as dangerous here already. At least think about it? Surely the prospect of Angel Grove is better than staying here with that...monster,” asked Kimberly, anger and contempt lacing her voice. Trini was too tired to mention that Salvator would come after her anywhere she absconded. That he would punish her worse than anything she could dream up. Before Trini could say anything though, she felt Kimberly's whole body tense.

Trini pulled back.

“Sorry,” she mumbled. Kimberly shook her head.

“No, not you, look. It's smoke, around the block,” Trini turned and her heart sank at the same time realization settled in her head.

“Jimmy,” breathed Trini, sprinting forward. Her injuries were all forgotten as adrenaline and terror seized her up and spurred her to action. She’d be grateful later she didn’t let Bulk destroy her ankle.

Trini burst through the door, Kimberly on her heels. The downstairs was already a fully engulfed inferno. Fire moved through the ceiling in waves. Trini immediately began coughing and the smoke made her eyes sting with tears. Muscle memory brought her stumbling to the stairs and she stumbled up, half crawling on hands and knees. Kimberly stayed right behind her.

“Jimmy!” she shouted. No answer. She reached his apartment's exterior door and to her horror realized it was open, the door barely hanging on the hinges. "Jimmy!" But still no answer. Trini pushed through into the apartment. She had never been inside his apartment but her subconscious seemed to acknowledge it was a mirror of hers. She stumbled down the hallway. The walls were hot and charred black.

She reached the back bedroom and, as with the apartment door, found it dismantled. She shoved the broken pieces aside and met a scene that froze her in her tracks.

Jimmy was on the floor, arms raised shielding his face. Around him stood three monsters. They looked humanoid in general shape, but were seven feet tall each and made of what looked like living rock. No. Living lava as their bodies were black and aflame, shooting spurts of flames from cracks that constantly opened and closed as they moved. The one in the middle was focused on Jimmy, its fist raised over its head.

Trini’s heart froze and everything moved in slow motion. The arm descended, but Jimmy turned his head, at the last moment, making eye contact with Trini.

“Get the fuck outta here,” he rasped out before his life was snuffed out as a savage, rock shaped fist descended on his chest and pushed through.

Trini screamed and surged forward, but Kimberly passed her, reaching the creatures first. Kimberly ducked a backhand and landed a sweep on one monster. She struck out with her fists, connecting with another’s midsection and face. The one on the ground attempted to stand and Kimberly kicked it in the head, causing it to disintegrate.

Trini collided with the third monster while Kimberly dealt with the first two. Small fists struck out at the thing’s midsection and she was satisfied to feel hot rock crumble beneath them. It didn’t last though, because the creature swung wildly at her midsection, sending her flying backward into the wall behind. And it was all too much with her already beaten body. Her vision swam, darkening at the edges. Still she tried to reach Jimmy. Kimberly was handling the rock creatures. Trini dragged herself forward until, on the verge of passing out again, she reached Jimmy.

His eyes stared and saw nothing, death robbing them of the clever, mischievous spark Trini would trade her soul to see again. Jimmy had saved her life. And here she was, unable to do the same for him.

"Trini, we have to go," came Kimberly's voice, coughing through the smoke. She knelt next to Trini. The rock creatures were gone, reduced to glowing embers on the ground.

"I can't leave him, not here," rasped Trini. A wall spat fire, the building was creaking. Thick black smoke obscured the air above them.

"T, I can't get you both. He's...He wouldn't want you to die here," Kimberly begged. Trini turned lost, scared, aching eyes on Kimberly. Kimberly warred with herself for a split second.

"Come here. Now. I'm not going to leave him, but you've got to come on," Kimberly ground out. She pulled Trini to herself, looped the shorter girl's arms around her neck and hoisting her up on her back.

"Tuck your head into my shoulder," Kimberly shouted. Trini did and the world heaved around her suddenly, and in a moment she was outside, gasping down fresh air, and coughing through the crud that had settled in her lungs. Kimberly was gone, however, and with terrible certainty, Trini realized Kimberly had run back into the building. The burning, about to collapse building. An explosion went off inside the first floor, blasting out the windows. Grease in the kitchen.

"Kimberly!" Shouted Trini. Just as Trini was beginning to feel like a complete idiot, Kimberly came out with Jimmy's limp body over her shoulder.

Trini gaped. Jimmy wasn't light by any means and yet here was Kimberly, carrying him with minimal effort on her part. Gently, she placed him on the ground near Trini, collapsing to her own knees, coughing and hacking. Trini stared down at Jimmy's vacant eyes and the horrible wound in his chest.

"Trin," Kimberly said, "There'll be more. We have to move on from here. Please," Kimberly begged, her voice hoarse. Trini swallowed and nodded. She pushed herself on unsteady feet. Kimberly grabbed her hand. With one final look at the man who'd been the closest thing to a father she'd ever known, she turned and fled down the street with Kimberly.

Two blocks away, they were confronted by two more monsters. Kimberly was about to tell the worn out woman to hang back when Trini rushed forward in a blind rage. These monsters were why Jimmy...

Trini didn't land a hit. The first monster just swung a massive fist that caught her in the chest that threw her spinning head over heel to land in a heap in the alleyway, consciousness fleeing her again. Kimberly moved like liquid and faster than the eye could track. The monsters were quickly returned to dust.

Trini groaned as she struggled to sit up. Sirens were finally sounding in the distance.

“Don’t,” came a fuzzy sounding voice. A cool hand was placed against her forehead and gentle fingers combed through her hair. She leaned into the sensation, soothed.

But then memories of the fire, the monsters, the diner –

“Jimmy,” Trini gasped out in a sob, lurching up and forcing her eyes open. She was on a street. They weren’t far from the fire. From Jimmy's. Except Jimmy was gone.

Jimmy was dead.

Her stomach heaved.

Kimberly was ready for the action, sidestepping and keeping Trini’s hair away as she emptied her stomach of what was mostly bile and alcohol. Finally, Trini finished, tears and snot streaming down her face. Kimberly took it all in stride, ever gentle fingers pulling a cloth from god knows where along Trini’s neck and face, wiping her face clean. She helped Trini lean up against a wall.

“Jimmy’s dead,” Trini coughed out. Kimberly hung her head.

“I know. I’m so sorry Trini,” Kimberly said quietly. Trini couldn't stop trembling.

“Those things?”

“Not here. I don’t know how many more there might be. But I'm not staying far away. Come with me,” she said. And Trini realized this was Kimberly begging for her trust but refusing to force Trini into anything. Kimberly wouldn't abandon her, but it would be Trini's call. Trini nodded because this fresh hell was way scarier than even Salvator. As carefully as she could, Kimberly looped Trini's arm over her shoulder and pulled her up.

/

Kimberly's hotel room was sparse but clean. She lowered Trini onto the bed who sat with a sigh of relief.

“Okay, those things,” Trini asked. Kimberly raised a brow at her.

“Are you sure you don’t want to shower first?”

“Just tell me.”

“Putties. Well, we’re calling those type Fire Putties or lava Putties, at the moment,” replied Kimberly with a quick shake off her head.

“They were here for me weren’t they? That’s the shit you’re here about?” asked Trini. In a matter of very short hours, her life was completely stripped from her. Everything had become too painfully real for her to shy away from whatever truth Kimberly had to offer. And its not like she had a choice. Jimmy was gone, nothing else mattered anymore. Again, she had nothing.

Except maybe Kimberly? Kimberly who was still here and maybe expected something of this nature to happen. Expected it so much she’d stayed glued to Trini's side to protect her, but still hadn’t whisked Trini away without her consent.

“Yeah. Our history with Putties goes way back. It makes sense they were sent. Trini, there are things you need to know. Things you might not be able to believe right now. But you will. I – I think there’s a way to get your memory back. Only it involves leaving LA and going to Angel Grove. I can tell you everything now, but you won’t believe me until we get back,” said Kimberly calmly. “The reality Trini is that I," she paused and sighed, "we need you.”

Trini took a deep, slow breath. She inhaled the smell of smoke, and jasmine, and alcohol. She held up her hand to pause Kimberly from going on.

“You know what, you're right, I do need a shower. And a painkiller,” she muttered. Kimberly gave her a half smile.

“I'll toss some spare clothes in for you while you’re in the shower and I’ll have something for the pain when you’re done,” Kimberly said.

Trini savored the hot spray of water across her aching body. She felt heavy, with sorrow, with regret. There was so much left to say to Jimmy. Even his last moment had been spent trying to keep her safe. And just like that he was gone.

Trini took a steadying breath and watched blood tinted water swirl down the drain.

Twenty minutes later had Trini feeling slightly more human, although the severity of the thrashing she’d received was humming in her bones. She settled back on the leaning against the headboard, too tired to care if it was polite or not. She was disconcerted but grateful to find that the spare clothes Kimberly had brought her fit her and moreover, were her preferred casual style of t-shirt, loose fitting jeans and a flannel to boot. She downed the painkiller Kimberly left for her gratefully. It was rare that she used anything stronger than ibuprofen but the night's ordeals called for it. She let the sound of Kimberly's shower permeate her thoughts and drown out everything else.

Finally Kimberly was out of the shower, looking considerably more put together.

“You ready,” she asked Trini. Trini glanced at her.

"I don't think I have a choice anymore," she said dryly. Kimberly nodded, small smile on her face. She sat on the bed near Trini's legs, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping arms around them.

“Those creatures are called Putties. They serve a monster named Rita Repulsa. It’s enough for now to say she’s an alien with unique powers. Four years ago, Rita came to Earth with the intention of stealing and using something called the Zeo Crystal. The Zeo Crystal was buried millions of years ago in present day Angel Grove by another alien named Zordon. He and Rita used to be on the same side but she turned on him and betrayed her duty,” Kimberly started. Trini swallowed her protests at the absurdity.

“Her duty?” she asked.

“Yes. You see, Rita and Zordon used to be members of a team, warriors called the Power Rangers. Zordon was the Red Ranger, the leader of his team. Rita was the Green Ranger. The Power Rangers get their power from the Power Coins and they are sworn to protect the crystal. The crystal is the source of life itself. All life, not just earth lives. Every planet with life has a piece of the original crystal.”

“Which Rita tried to steal. What happened to Zordon?” asked Trini, opening her eye just a slit to see Kimberly. Trini was choosing to focus on the story at this point because if she allowed her brain to drift to aliens and alien planets, she was going to limp her tired self right out the room.

“Well, these days we affectionately refer to him as Wall Dad. Zordon’s physical body was destroyed all those millions of years ago, but his essence was sealed into the morphing grid of his space ship. With Zordon's death, every coin but Rita’s green one lost their host,” Kimberly said. She was acutely aware of just how psychotic she was sounding.

“And…are they still hostless?” asked Trini, her voice small, knowing the answer somehow. Kimberly shook her head.

“Nope. No, one Saturday night, four years ago, at the beginning of our senior year of high school, Billy Cranston blew up a cliff face. Yeah, with dynamite or something. There was an explosion. In hindsight it's a miracle you survived, you were on top of it,” remarked Kimberly as Trini's face transitioned from general disapproval to downright indignation. “I was there, Jason Scott was there, Zack Taylor, and well, you, obviously. The explosion unearthed the coins. And they chose us,” finished Kimberly. Trini couldn’t help the incredulity in her face.

"Chose us?" She asked.

"Pretty much. Everyone got a colored coin we couldn't leave anywhere if we tried," Kimberly said.

“So you’re saying that we’re the Power Rangers?” she said, “And there’s a spaceship in Angel Grove and aliens exist?” Kimberly cringed.

“Look, I know I sound crazy. And believe me when it happened, we all believed it was crazy. But it’s true,” said Kimberly. And from her pocket she produced a pink coin. It’s center glowed bright pink, flaring brilliantly. Kimberly smiled at it.

“It hasn’t been this bright in a while,” she muttered, voice choking up slightly.

“So you’re the...?”

“Pink Power Ranger, yes. And you, Trini Gomez,” she produced another coin from a different pocket. Is was like hers, but dull without light, with an amber hue.

“Are the Yellow Power Ranger.”

Trini didn't reach for the coin but started at it with the mildest sense of foreboding.

Sensing Trini's trepidation, Kimberly just tossed the coin into the air in Trini's general area, not giving her the chance to dismiss it. Trini's hand shot out on its own accord and snatched the coin out of the air.

The thing hummed and an electric current ran furiously through her fingers and shot up her arm into the rest of her body. The amber center glowed with a fierce blaze. Kimberly grinned, unshed tears in her eyes.

“Even if you don’t remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Aside: I'm uploading this chapter from my phone. Please, if you notice any errors, let me know so I can fix them. Thank you again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimberly finally fills Trini in on what led to her being separated from the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of notes:
> 
> 1) I've taken a little creative license with the Putties. I feel like they deserve just the slightest bit of amplification as henchmen.
> 
> 2) There's A LOT of exposition in this chapter, please hang in there. I promise it'll get back to action soon enough.

The coin was warm and familiar in Trini’s hand, thrumming with a pulse. Holding it made her feel complete; strange in itself because until now she didn’t feel like she was incomplete. But all the agitation, all the restlessness she constantly lived with, the itch that drove her to fight, suddenly quelled. Like a brooding tiger finally settling down to nap.

And by natural consequence, the rightness of it all freaked Trini the fuck out.

Kimberly must’ve noticed the impending panic attack because she reached forward and grabbed Trini’s shin, pulling the woman's attention to her.

“Trini, you need to breathe, okay? Just focus on that for a moment,” she said, still calm. Trini gasped a couple of times.

“Kim, why does this feel so right?” Trini croaked. There was that look of pain again on Kimberly face, the acute but always temporary one. She cleared her throat.

“Because I’m telling you the truth Trini. Because that coin, and all its power, belong to you.”

And Trini was certain, more certain that she'd ever been about anything, that Kimberly was absolutely right.

“You said you could help me get my memories back. How? Why did I lose them in the first place? Kimberly, that happened?” asked Trini. Kimberly frowned slightly.

“Well, at the end of Rita’s first attempt for the crystal we bitch slapped her into space,” said Kimberly bluntly. Trini stared at her. Kimberly cringed. Again. 

“I promise that’s an accurate description of what happened; it’ll make sense later. But quite literally, she was smacked out into outer space. We thought we’d killed her; stupid now in hindsight. We hadn’t. Before we got rid of her, she said others would come for the crystal. So we trained regularly, preparing for that likelihood. That's probably part of the reason you’re such a beast now. 

“Anyway, it was just shy of a year after Rita’s first attack that Angel Grove started getting attacked again. There were Putties and all sorts of other monsters. They’d show up and just start destroying town. We held off the onslaught, but they got harder to fight. Eventually we learned that they were lesser creatures being sent by Lord Zedd.”

Kimberly paused here, finding and taking a drink from a water bottle. Trini watched her, trying her best to process everything she was saying. It was like trying to hold onto a dream after waking. She frowned.

“You said Putties came back. Wasn’t that Rita's deal?” Kimberly nodded.

“Yeah. Turns out the same alien biology that preserved her for millions of years kept space from killing her, go figure. And Lord Zedd found her floating around and saved her. 

“Lord Zedd and newly revived Rita were behind the attacks and he’s the reason they've gotten worse. Those Putties didn’t used to be so hard to fight, their strength was in numbers. He gave them elemental powers. Some have fire, others control water and air," Kimberly held up a finger at Trini, "Do not. No jokes, I have  _literally_  heard them all,” warned Kimberly. Trini bit back her Avatar comment, feeling just the slightest bit cheated. She let it slide though eager for an answer to why she didn’t remember anything. Kimberly paused here just a moment, her eyes growing distant. 

“There was another fight over the crystal. Rita finally returned to Earth, her powers stronger because of Zedd. It was going...badly. The long and the short of it is you sacrificed yourself. You’re a fucking hero,” Kimberly said this last part with a sad smile. Trini snorted.

“Yeah right,” she replied, thinking her most heroic acts of late involved making sure bacon didn’t burn at Jimmy’s. A pang at the thought of Jimmy shot through her heart. 

“It’s true. We would've lost everything without you. I’m sure you were prepared to, but obviously you didn’t die. Or rather, you didn't stay dead. But it wasn't for lack of trying on your part,” Kimberly’s voice choked up again. She cleared her throat.

“A decision was made. Well several decisions. First there was the one to save your life. The credit goes to Zack for that. In that attack, we got so close to losing that the Zeo Crystal was minutely fractured. Your body was badly injured in preventing it from being taken. And Zack, when he realized you were basically dead, he grabbed the fractured piece of crystal and stabbed you with it.” 

Trini’s face paled.

“What?!” she squeaked. Kimberly tightened her grip on Trini's shin. 

“That came out bad; he didn’t so much stab you as jam the crystal piece into a wound over your heart. It was already opened,” supplied Kimberly apologetically. Trini held up her hand.

“You’re telling me that this Zack person stuck a  _rock_  into my chest instead of taking me to a hospital?” Trini ground out, rubbing the faint scar that sat over her left breast. Kimberly half smiled.

“That spontaneity actually isn't that far off base for Zack’s general personality. But yes. And it worked. The crystal piece preserved your life, gave you a pulse and you were brought back to the ship, to the morphing grid. Your body healed, to a point, until it stopped,” said Kimberly. Her entire demeanor changed now, her face clouding over, anger rumbling beneath the surface.

“Kimberly, what happened?” asked Trini quietly, sensing the girl's distress. She reached out and brushed a finger tip over Kimberly's knuckles. Kimberly hooked her index finger with Trini's scooting a little bit closer.

“More choices. more decisions. You were alive but still very, very injured. The scan of your body showed head trauma among a ton of other things and...it was decided it would be safer for you and the crystal if your weren’t in Angel Grove for your recovery. We knew Zedd would return and likely succeed in taking the crystal with us as weakened as we were. But without the whole thing, including the piece that’s a part of you, he wouldn’t be able to use it completely. You were… separated from your power coin, to make you unrecognizable as a Power Ranger, loaded up in a car, brought to LA, and dropped off at the hospital to heal naturally and away from the crystal,” Kimberly said the words like they were poison, radiating hate for something not Trini palpable in the room.

“I was left here alone on purpose,” Trini said quietly. She realized the words should’ve devastated her, left her furious. But instead she just felt numb. As much as she tried to, she didn't feel the profound sense of loss she thought she might. Maybe it was because she couldn't remember anything anyway.

“For your safety and the safety of the crystal. Turns out every living thing bares a hint of the crystal’s energy. That hint is easier to detect if you also happen to be a Power Ranger and the piece of crystal that sustained you was part of the real thing. Zedd wouldn't be able to recognize the crystal this far from Angel Grove, from the main one. And you'd be impossible you track as a Power Ranger,” said Kimberly. The words were still coming out hollow and monotonous, like they’d been rehearsed. A trickle of tears leaked from Kimberly's eyes. She sniffed and wiped them away. Trini set her jaw, a hundred different emotions fighting to get out. She did choose to set anger and indignation aside for now. 

“So what changed? Why are you here?” asked Trini finally.

“Zedd’s come back and figured out what we'd done. We don’t know how but he knows about the crystal piece inside you, knows it's not just the crystal’s residual influence but actual crystal. It’s why he sent Putties after you. The prevailing theory is that he needs the crystal from inside you in order to truly seize the Angel Grove crystal. Basically, needs you to win. And, on our end, the powers that be finally got it together and realized that the Power Rangers stand a much better chance against him together, the five us. No point of keeping you out of it if he kills the rest of us to go after you in the end anyway. Or vice versa,” grumbled Kimberly. 

Trini was struck by how disproportionally upset Kimberly seemed to be. The entire time she spoke, she oscillated between violent anger and the deepest sorrow. Trini found she wanted to pull Kimberly into her arms and reassure that everything was okay.

“So, that’s the why I guess. How do I get my memory back?” asked Trini.

“Come back to Angel Grove. Come with me to the ship, to the morphing grid. I think now it will finish the healing process from three years ago and you’ll get everything back,” Kimberly said slowly, running her thumb along Trini's finger.

“Why now when it wouldn't then?” Trini asked, skeptical. 

“The morphing grid and the coins are weirdly selective on what they heal. Like, we all about died the night we found the coins. But we didn't. We all just woke up a day and a half later completely okay. But we got the crap beat out of us in training all the time and we always looked like it. Billy has been studying it for the last three years and has pretty conclusively figured out that the grid’s abilities are controlled by our wills. Being cognizant of that means we can actively direct what the grid does. That’s the theory anyway.”

“I'm sorry, but did you just say the theory? So we don't actually know if this will work?” asked Trini. 

“Think theory in the scientific sense. If Billy says it’s possible, then it is,” supplied Kimberly.

Trini silently mulled over her choices. She could run away now. Forget Kimberly Hart, forget how inexplicably drawn she was to her. She could leave her and this absurd story behind her. She’d started over once. She’d do it again. And she wasn’t penniless and alone anymore. She had Ben. She would hate it, but she  _could_  work for Salvator. She had options and a life here in LA.

An empty life full of violence and anger. A life with Jimmy, the one shred of pure human kindness she’d ever experienced. Jimmy hadn't wanted her involved with Salvator.  He supported her getting to know Kimberly. He'd wanted her to be happy. Trini's eyes stung. 

If she didn't return with Kimberly she'd spend the rest of her life beating away her problems, wondering what might’ve been.

Because god, was she wondering. More so than anything Kimberly had said, the coin in her hand just felt right. It was reassuring, the missing piece to who she was. The coin itself was calling her, pulling her.  She found herself nodding.

“Okay. Unless this is the most ridiculous dream ever, I know you're not lying to me. I’ll go with you. But I swear to god Kimberly, if this ends up being some weird, cult kidnapping bullshit, I will break your legs and leave you in the desert,” Trini threatened. Kimberly just laughed, relieved.  The sound was music to Trini’s ears.

“I promise you, it’s not. Mostly because I know you’ll make good on that threat. Are you ready to go now? Your nose is doing a decent job healing, I think the coin is helping,” said Kimberly. Trini prodded the area gingerly and was surprised to see that although the nose itself was still tender, the swelling that had set into her face was all but gone.

“Fuck this would’ve been nice to have the last two years,” she muttered. Kimberly snorted.

“If you’d had that, you’d have killed every opponent. Power coins are no joke. I don't know when it'll kick in, but you're… you're gonna get stronger. Like a ridiculous amount stronger,” said Kimberly. Trini smirked mischievously.

“And what about you? Think I could take you out in a fight?” Trini suggested. The grin Kimberly gave her was all confidence and predatory, her ego flourishing at the hint of a challenge.

“Oh no, no.  Definitely not. You wouldn’t know how to handle me,” and then she had the audacity to wink at Trini as she stood to pull her limited possessions together. Trini, much to her horror, blushed violently and swallowed. She wished she knew  _why_ this girl affected her like this. Surely if they weren't  _just_  friends, Kimberly would've said something. Trini’s mind was racing and whimpering with the all the unknown. Swallowing down the uncertainty, she stood. 

/

“It’s eight hours up to Angel Grove,” Kimberly said as she eased her car onto the interstate. Trini reclined the seat, propping a foot up on the chair. Kimberly stared at her blankly. Trini blushed and put the foot down.

“Sorry-” she started to mumble.

“No, it’s really okay. It’s just, you don’t realize how much like yourself you are. It’s uncanny. In a good way though,” Kimberly rushed out. Kimberly tapped her fingers without rhythm on her steering wheel, surveying the limited traffic in the predawn light.   Trini put her foot back up on the seat. She contemplated her next question but then decided to hell with caution. 

“So what’s our story Hart? Or I guess mine with the team? I don’t really like people at all much now and I’m pretty positive I didn’t back then. How the hell did I join a team of…well a team in general?” Trini asked. Kimberly smiled, remembering.

“I basically didn’t give you a choice,” said Kimberly with a shrug. Trini’s eyes narrowed.

“Oh do elaborate,” she said. Kimberly’s grin widened.

“Well, you didn’t want anything to do with anyone, especially me for some crazy reason. I wasn’t joking the other day, you jumped over a canyon type thing to get away from me when all I wanted to do was talk,” said Kimberly.

“I feel like you probably deserved the treatment.  How long had we known each other?” remarked Trini.

“48-ish hours at that point? We'd spoken a total of maybe five minutes of that, ” Kimberly shrugged. Trini snorted. 

“Oh yeah, then you definitely deserved it,” she said. Kimberly swatted at her arm. 

“Hey, it’s true! You followed me into a dark alley after an illegal street fight and tried to tell me I was a superhero. I bet you came across _just_ as crazy then as you did the other night, ” said Trini. Kimberly shook her head.

“An-y-way, you were about to bail on us despite the fact we all just found out we had powers. So I asked you for a sip of your water before you left,” said Kimberly, her voice trailing off, glancing over nervously at Trini.

“And what did you do next, oh harbinger of life altering news?” asked Trini. Kimberly's nerves bubbled into a laugh. 

“Well, I apologized, very sincerely. Then I grabbed you and pulled you off a cliff,” said Kimberly, trying for nonchalance. Trini’s eye’s widened.

“You what?” she asked seriously.

“Look, in my defense, we had powers and there was water at the bottom! Which we both knew beforehand, it was entirely safe,” said Kimberly.

“Hart, you pulled me off a cliff! Heights are the fucking worst,” Trini exclaimed.

“We knew it was safe!” exclaimed Kimberly 

“How?”

Kimberly hesitated a moment. 

“Well Billy may have fallen in, by accident,” Kimberly said guiltily.

“Shocking,” Trini deadpanned.

“It all worked out. There's absolutely no reason to be upset,” Kimberly stated matter-of-factly.

“Uh huh, sure.”

“Hey, you’ve already been mad about this  _and_ forgiven me for it!” exclaimed Kimberly.

“Yeah, well, I don’t remember, so it doesn’t count,” remarked Trini. Those words quieted Kimberly and the smile ran away from her face. A look of melancholy settled in. The change about gave Trini whiplash.

“I guess you’re right about that,” said Kimberly softly. Trini warred with herself, but eventually extended a trembling hand, brushing her fingers over Kimberly's as the dangled over the center console, her elbow propped on the center arm rest. Kimberly flashed a quick, pained smile.

“I’m fine, I’m good,” she said, intuitively knowing Trini’s question. And that in and of itself set Trini’s teeth on edge. Because asking after Kimberly was exactly what she intended with the touch.

“Kim, what were we? You and me?” asked Trini quietly. Kimberly’s eyes filled with tears but she didn’t let them fall.

“Friends. Best friends,” she responded. But the air was pregnant with unsaid words and roiling emotion.

“And that was it?” asked Trini. Kimberly sighed, the debate evident on her face. 

“Look, there’s still a lot you don’t remember and it just, wouldn’t be…It’d be better to wait until we’re back at the ship, until you remember. I’m sorry,” said Kimberly quietly, but firmly. Wisely, Trini chose not to respond, but instead cranked a local rock station, closed her eyes, and leaned her head up against the window.  Kimberly let a watery chuckle escape her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, I have more notes:
> 
> 3) For anyone who cares: I'm basically following the Carol Danvers (Captain Marvel) rules for memory loss. Basically our person who's lost their memory (Trini) can learn about themselves, but doesn't actually have an emotional connection to those memories unless they actually remember the experiences.
> 
> 4) This wasn't the angst chapter.
> 
> Also, I'm super stoked about Captain Marvel, y'all.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kimberly hit a small speed bump on their way to Angel Grove, but they're making it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter, I really appreciate it. Sorry about getting this out a little later than previous updates, this weekend was nuts. Night shift life is a special thing.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks for reading!

The next thing Trini was truly aware of was waking up as the sun was high in the sky. She uncurled her body and stretched cramped limbs, popping a crick in her neck, blinking the sleep away. She bought a hand up to her face, examining her nose. To her amazement, the bone and cartilage were whole again. To her ever increasing astonishment, the cut her brow, while still scarred, felt weeks old. 

“Sleep okay?” Kimberly asked, flashing a quiet smile at Trini's wake up ritual. She was a cat uncurling from a nap.

“These coins are ridiculous,” Trini muttered instead of actually answering. 

“You’re not kidding,” said Kimberly yawning through a chuckle, “the night we found them we were in a minivan and we tried racing a train to get away from mine security. We lost, but we all survived. Healed and woke up a day and a half later,” said Kimberly. Trini started at her. Kimberly glanced back. 

“What?” she asked sheepishly. 

“Do you even hear yourself when you tell these stories?” Trini asked.

“What's wrong with them?” Kimberly asked defensively. 

“Everything we did seems to have been a near death experience. I'm scared to ask, but what happened with the train?” Trini asked, raising an eyebrow at Kimberly, daring her to downplay it. 

“Promise you won't get mad again?” asked Kimberly, turning pleading eyes to Trini. Trini tried resisting for just a moment, but failed, finally sighing. 

“I promise I won't get mad,” she grumbled. 

“Well remember I told you Billy blew up the mountain? It was loud. We all ran our assess off to get the hell out off there. You've jumped into a moving minivan by the way, pretty badass,” said Kimberly nonchalantly. She pressed on before Trini could interrupt.

“Anyway, we were trying to get away after piling into the minivan and well, that required crossing a set of train tracks on the mine property. While there was a train coming. The minivan didn't get across quite as quickly as we thought it would. Which now that I think about it, maybe putting our faith in a minivan wasn't our brightest moment.”

“And the coins saved us,” finished Trini. 

“They did. Not everything we did was near death though,” Kimberly said admonishingly.

“Oh yeah? Prove it,” challenged Trini. Kimberly thought for a moment.

“Bonfire. We'd had our powers for a couple of days. No one was in danger during the bonfire,” said Kimberly firmly.

“Why'd we  _have_  the bonfire though?” asked Trini, curious at how social she seemed to have been. Kimberly blushed slightly. 

“Bad training day,” she said quietly. Trini raised an eyebrow incredulously. 

“Oh?” she asked. 

“We have these…uh, well they’re call Zords. We all have one and we pilot them. And Zack may have jumped into his before he was ready to, before any of us were ready to, and crashed through a rock wall. And you may have bumped your head in the process,” said Kimberly. 

“Bumped my head huh? How bad?” Trini asked, self satisfied smirk on her face.

“You were bleeding, but you were okay! Not near death. It’s a tiny scar,” argued Kimberly. 

“There's a scar?!” Trini asked, pulling the overhead visor and mirror down.

“Yeah, right at the hairline to the right. It's little, starts just under and disappears in your hair,” supplied Kimberly. Trini found it quickly, marveling at the little thing. She hadn't even noticed it before but to Kimberly it was old news. Kimberly remembered the scar was there.

“Jason and Zack got into a fight over the whole thing. Jason punched Zack across the face and they started going at it. It really upset Billy. He jumped in between to keep them apart from one another and it was the first time he, or any of us…morphed. It was incredible. But his armor faded and he couldn't pull it back. None of us could morph just then. And it felt pretty shitty, so we had a bonfire to get to know each other better,” said Kimberly. Her expression was wistful, remembering that night. Trini watched her, bemused. 

“You're a little bit of a sap aren't you,” she asked. Kimberly smiled a little. 

“I take photos for a living, of course I'm a bit of a sap,“ replied Kimberly. 

“Figures. I realize this is probably a dumb question, but uh, what's morphing?” Trini asked. 

"It's what happens when our armor comes out. It's inside of us," Kimberly explained. Trini just stared at her. Kimberly opened her mouth to explain more, but Trini shook her head.

"You know what? Until we actually get there, how about you just remind me not to ask Power Ranger questions?" she said. Kimberly chuckled. Trini's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly, permeating through the other sounds in the car. Kimberly's chuckle turned into a loud laugh. Trini just rolled her eyes. 

“Yes, har har. Pull over so we can get food. I can drive some too, if you want,” Trini said. Kimberly, still chuckling, pulled over at the next exit. 

Kimberly pulled into a Denny's parking lot, keen to stretch her legs and acquire coffee. Trini followed her inside, feeling so much the better for a nap and her power coin. 

She was hit with a painful sting of memory when she walked in. The air was pungent with the smell of bacon, coffee, and grease. Trini stopped in her tracks, heart hurting for Jimmy. Kimberly paused and looked back at Trini, brow furrowing as Trini's eyes skated over the place, looking lost.

Kimberly turned back and leaned close toward her ear. 

“Trini, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. We can go somewhere else,” she muttered quickly. Trini blinked her eyes rapidly, dispelling the emotion gathered there. 

“No, no, I'm good. It's just…yeah, I'm fine I promise,” she said firmly, stepping up to the hostess waiting for them.

A few moments later, the pair were in a booth, sighing with relief into steaming cups of coffee.

“Can I ask you something you don't have to answer?” ventured Kimberly. 

“Go for it,” Trini said. 

“How'd you meet Jimmy?” asked Kimberly tentatively. Trini smiled faintly at the memory.

"Well, I got better and eventually was discharged from the hospital. I didn't have anywhere to go. I floated around between a few shelters. I met some really generous people that way. But I met some less than excellent people too. I spent time on the street alone. I met Jimmy entirely by coincidence. I was dumpster diving behind his place and he came out to throw stuff away.

"My gut reaction was to get the hell out of there, but he offered me food and coffee. I've got a real weak spot for coffee. Obviously," she paused with a chuckle and continued on, "I think Jimmy thought I was an easy target for sketchy people. He also realized pretty quick that I wasn't a user. He offered me a job and a place to stay. And I sprung for it. I figured if he was some crazy old bastard, I could always beat feet. I found out he  _was_ a crazy old bastard, but also one of the biggest hearted people I've ever met. He treated me like family from the start."

Trini smiled fondly as she spoke, tears glistening in her eyes. She was staring out the window and so she didn't see how sad Kimberly looked. 

The food came soon after and Trini started shoveling down her eggs with enthusiasm. Kimberly chuckled. Trini swallowed and shrugged. 

“No shame, Hart. Life’s short,” she said. 

/

They stepped out into brilliant sunlight feeling considerably better. Trini felt like she could run for days. She took Kimberly's car keys with a smirk. 

“Sure you trust me Hart?” she asked.

“I'm hoping really hard that your driving had improved over the last three years. Provided you can reach the pedals of course, ” replied the taller woman. Trini gave her what was intended to be a playful shove but Kimberly stumbled over to the side. 

“Holy shit I'm sorry,” exclaimed Trini grabbing Kimberly so she wouldn't fall over. Kimberly burst out laughing, pure joy on her face. Trini looked obviously confused. Kimberly grabbed her.

“Your strength is coming back! That means your powers are coming back too. This is awesome!” she said. Her excitement was contagious and Trini found herself grinning. The mirth was short lived. 

They rounded the corner of the building heading back to where Kimberly had parked. Kimberly's feet stuttered to a halt. Her eyes were fixed to her car. 

Two men leaned casually against it, obviously waiting.

“Friends of yours?” Kimberly asked under her breath. Trini scowled.

“Hardly,” she breathed. She recognized these men, saw them around the ring. They weren't fighters, they were Salvator's enforcers. 

“But they're here for you?” Kimberly asked, just for clarification. 

“You're the one who hit Salvator,” Trini hissed. 

“He's lucky I didn't kill him,” Kimberly stated coldly.

“Regardless, we can't just stand here staring and whispering,” Trini said. Because staring and whispering was exactly what they were doing and it was getting awkward. 

“Maybe we just ask them to move and forget they saw us?” Kimberly suggested half heartedly. Trini glanced up at her incredulously. Kimberly sighed.

“This is going to be a fight isn’t-”

“This is going to be a fight,” Trini interrupted. Still whispering and staring at the men across the parking lot.

“Right,” Kimberly sighed, “listen, I should've mentioned it earlier but I thought we'd be back to Angel Grove, but there’s a sort of Power Ranger code of conduct. No telling anyone you're a Ranger, no selfish use of powers, and particularly important for right now, no escalating fights.”

Trini turned and gaped at Kimberly.

“Seriously? We get super powers we can’t even use?” she asked.

"The powers are for protecting the crystal," shrugged Kimberly. Trini pointed at her chest.

"I have some of that crystal inside me," she gasped in exasperation.

“I don’t make the rules,” Kimberly shrugged. Trini growled.

"Are you two done?" One of the men shouted across the parking lot.

“Fuck it,” said Trini, stalking toward the two men. The one to Trini’s right smirked and opened his mouth to say something but Trini threw up her hand for silence.

“Shut up John. You, and you,” she said pointing to the other man, “off the car and out of the way,” she snapped. John laughed.

“What, you think because you have a girlfriend and slipped town after burning your building down Salvator would just forgive and forget? Also, pretty fucked up what you did to Jimmy yeah?”

Trini saw red and her fists flew out unbidden. John’s jaw, John’s throat, his sternum. She was stronger. But not that much stronger. Good. 

“Alright, enough bullshit,” Mark's voice rang out. Trini glanced up and froze. Mark had a black and silver pistol pointed at Kimberly. Kimberly looked unfazed, hands spread down at her sides. John viciously backhanded Trini.

 

“Hey!” shouted Kimberly. 

“No. I'm over this shit. You both going to get in this car and the four of us are going back to LA. I'm not spending any more time chasing bitches across the state,” said Mark.

“Ah, yeah, see that's not gonna happen. We’re kinda on a girl’s only road trip,” Kimberly said.

“Stop talking bitch, and get in the car,” Mark said gesturing with his gun. Kimberly squinted then turned her gaze on Trini.

“Is it really escalating if he’s already pulled a gun out?” Trini asked. Kimberly shrugged.

“No, I guess not,” she said. Trini smiled.

“Right.”

The pair moved simultaneously and a struggle ensued. Trini might not have been at full strength yet, but one change was that she could  _feel_ Kimberly. She was aware that they were in the fight together. She could feel Kimberly's strength and adrenaline and grace. It wasn't distracting. It just gave Trini and overall perspective of the fight, almost like a bird's eye view.

And it was a fight. Trini traded blows with John, ducking under his swing and striking him twice in the stomach before he kneed her away.

The gun went off, causing everyone’s ears to ring. Trini felt fear squeeze her heart but focused on John; he likely had a gun too and she could feel Kimberly still fighting.

John threw a punch. Trini grabbed the wrist and twisted her body close to his. She wrapped her arm under his placing his elbow against her forearm. With a vicious snap downwards, she broke his arm at the elbow. His scream of pain was instant. She released him and kicked him down. Quickly she knelt next to him and returned the backhand across his face. John went still. Trini fished around in his pockets and retrieved his pistol. She’d been around Salvator long enough to know how to drop the magazine out and eject the round that was in the chamber. With as much strength as she could muster, Trini threw the magazine across the parking lot and followed it with the single bullet.

Trini looked up and saw Kimberly standing, panting slightly. Kimberly looked at her and jerks her head to the car.

“We need to go now,” she said. Mark was unconscious at her feet. Trini and Kimberly scrambled forward and jumped in the car, peeling out of the parking lot. Sirens were screaming in the distance. Trini, driving now, glanced back. No blue lights behind them yet. She sighed in relief, going north on the interstate again.

“Jesus Christ. Kimberly, I’m so sorry about that,” Trini breathed. She glanced over at her friend and immediately frowned.

Kimberly's face was grimaced in pain and she had her hand pressing down against the outside of her right thigh. Blood was darkening the fabric and spilling over her hand.

“Kimberly, holy shit, what the fuck! Did he shoot you?” Trini yelled, panic surging.

“I’m fine, just keep driving. It was a graze. I'm tired and slower than usual,” Kimberly said through gritted teeth. Quickly as she could manage while driving, Trini shrugged out of her flannel and passed the garment to Kimberly. Kimberly took it with shaking fingers, balled it up, and pressed it down on the injury, hissing in pain.

“Were you not going to say anything about it?” Trini said still yelling. She looked over her right shoulder for traffic.

“No!” said Kimberly loudly. 

“We need to look at it at the very least. It probably needs stitches,” said Trini. Kimberly reached her free hand over and grabbed Trini's forearm firmly.

“It'll be healed soon. No more delays. We need to get back to Angel Grove now. Everything is just too dangerous. Please Trini, this is too important. I refuse to lose you to some thugs or the police because we stopped at some diner or stopped to look at this. I'll be fine, I swear, I've had way worse” she said. Kimberly's voice was firm and resolute, although she was pale and sweaty.

“Kim,” Trini said, pleading. Kimberly slid her hand down Trini’s arm. Trini released the wheel and intertwined their fingers together. 

“You’re safe and I'll be fine, I promise. The absolute best thing for us now is to get to Angel Grove,” said Kimberly. Her grip on Trini's hand was tight, betraying how much pain she was actually in. Trini squeezed back firmly and accelerated.

“You better fucking tell me,” Trini grumbled after awhile.

“Tell you what?” Kimberly asked.

“Why you keep risking your life for me. Don’t lie to me about it now. I know what I feel is more than just…whatever, but don’t fucking hold out on me later,” Trini responded.  Kimberly smiled fondly through her discomfort. She brought Trini's hand up to her lips and kissed it.

“You'll always be my favorite,” she said softly. She cradled Trini’s hand to her chest and closed her eyes.

/

“Kimberly, wake up,” Trini said. Kimberly shook her head and blinked her eyes. She hadn't meant to drift off. She lifted her hand from her thigh. The blood was dryer and the injury an ugly scar. Kimberly smiled and looked at Trini.

“Almost all healed,” she said. Trini glanced over, see and relief in her eyes.

“I must have basically been a corpse then if the coin couldn’t fix me,” said Trini shaking her head. Kimberly shuddered.

“Yeah it was about that bad,” she said. “Hey, we’re here.”

They were passing a worn down “Welcome to Angel Grove” sign. Trini search herself for some recognition but felt nothing but the vaguest sense of deja vu. 

“Are we going to the ship now?” asked Trini. Anxiety was creeping up her spine. She was tired of not knowing.

“Yeah. I texted the team at the diner, they’re waiting for us. I’m going to apologize in advance if they overwhelm you. They’ve missed you, a lot. We all have,” Kimberly said softly.

“Kimberly,” Trini started softly. Kimberly glanced over, concern in her eyes.

“What if, what if too much has changed? I’ve been illegally street fighting for two years. I’m not noble. I beat the piss out of people for money and the entertainment of others. People with guns are after me. I’ve ignored muggings and assaults and all kind of street level shit. I’m no hero Kim,” Trini said. Kimberly noticed their hands were still linked and squeezed reassuringly.

“Trini, you’re human. And you’ve been navigating the world alone, surviving. You’re not heartless. I saw you at the fight the first night. You choked that guy out but the first thing you did was check his pulse after. You were covered in blood and it was his fault, but you wanted to make sure you hadn’t hurt him too badly. You’re still you. And you is a survivor who cares deeply. It’s not that you don’t like people. It’s that you when you decide to care, you do it so deeply that it destroys you when those relationships fail. So you guard yourself,” said Kimberly.

Trini stayed silent. Because Kimberly was right. And it was the most peculiar sensation to have such an intimate truth of her personality read back to her by someone who was a complete stranger a week ago.

They drove to the mountains across town. Kimberly parked at the base and got out, Trini following.

“It’s a little bit of a hike,” said Kimberly. Trini said nothing and just followed her. Kimberly stumbled slightly after a few minutes, her injury proving annoying. Rolling her eyes, Trini pulled one of Kimberly's arms over her shoulder. Kimberly almost argued but they were so close now. They were quiet and focused on walking until they reached the top of a cliff face overlooking a deep crevice.

“Well, this is it,” said Kimberly. Trini stared at her.

“No. You mean we have to jump?” asked Trini, her voice quiet.

“Yeah we do. It’s the only way,” said Kimberly.

“Hart that is a long fucking way down and I can’t do that,” said Trini. Anxiety and panic were rolling off her in waves. Because of all the crazy fucking things in the last twenty four hours, it was a fucking  _cliff._ She looked down at the edge, growing nauseous at how fathomless the drop seemed. She shook her head.

Kimberly walked right up to Trini, ignoring the personal space usually reserved for recent acquaintances. She grabbed the sides of Trini’s head firmly with warm hands. Trini instantly placed her hands on Kimberly’s hips.

“Look at me,” Kimberly ordered softly. Trini looked up and locked onto dark brown eyes. There was fondness and despair there. Hopelessness and affection.

“I know it’s asking a lot. I know. I know that I showed up and pretty much uprooted your entire life. It’s a lot to ask you to jump over this cliff. But Trini,” Kimberly paused and swallowed, “This is the last step to finding out who you are, who you were born to be. Even though I’ve done absolutely nothing to earn it, will you trust me?”

It was lie. Kimberly had been fighting for Trini since the moment she’d found her. Trini trust Kimberly more than anyone in the whole world. 

Trini stared up at Kimberly, hands tightening at her waist. Trini saw nothing but sincerity in Kimberly’s gaze. Without really thinking about it – because if she did she might actually run back to LA – Trini took another step forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Kimberly’s waist. She buried her face in Kimberly’s shoulder and breathed in deeply. Jasmine. Vanilla. Home.

Her nerves steadied.

Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini’s shoulders protectively. She kissed the crown of her head and rested a cheek against Trini’s head.

“Just don’t let go of me,” mumbled Trini into Kimberly’s shoulder. 

“Never,” whispered Kimberly. And without another thought, Kimberly pulled them both over the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...ANGSTY REUNIONS!!!
> 
> Cheers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini gets her memory back along with some other unexpected revelations. 
> 
> Foresight is hard to have when you're in a world of hurt, and consequences come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is FINALLY up! I'm sorry it's out a little later than I try to update. Work and life have been crazy busy. Thank you so much to everyone whose been reading along and offering feedback. I'm still blown away by the support.
> 
> I am going to apologize in advance...because well, it's not all sunshine and roses with the Rangers.

The shock of the fall was soon mitigated by the shock of the ice cold water. Trini’s scream was swallowed by the deluge. She detangled from Kimberly and kicked her way up to the surface, gasping for air as her head breached the water. Kimberly joined her a split second later.

“Told you you’d be good,” said Kimberly, smiling and laughing, adrenaline humming through her. Trini shook her head in disgust.

“That was fucking terrible,” she said. She was quickly distracted as a yellow glow began to emanate around her in the dark of the cavern. She looked up sharply and saw a pink glow around Kimberly in the water. Kimberly grinned.

“We’re almost there. We just need to dive now,” said Kimberly. She swallowed a huge gulp of air and plunged down beneath the water.

“Kimberly!” Trini yelled. She swore in Spanish, took her own gulp of air, and followed Kimberly down. She found a barrier some feet below, but no sign of Kimberly. Cursing in her head, she plunged a hand through it and felt a jerk as she was suddenly sucked through it. She flipped midair instinctively and landed on her feet, but stumbled to her knees.

“Not bad, considering it’s been three years. We all ate shit the first time we tried that,” remarked Kimberly’s voice. Trini glared up at the girl, but accepted the offered hand that pulled her to her feet. She felt half drowned.

“Fucking terrible,” Trini said again. Kimberly just grinned and reached out cradled Trini's neck and rubbed a thumb over her cheek. Trini figured that Kimberly must be emboldened by their proximity to their destination. But as always, Kimberly's touch was warm and comforting and so what if she leaned into it?

“It’s not all bad. Through the door now,” she said. Trini glanced over her shoulder and saw a giant metal door. She gulped.

“So what, Narnia’s on the other side?” she asked, throat dry, brushing her sopping wet hair away from face.

“No, not Narnia. There is a talking robot though,” said Kimberly nonchalantly with a shrug. Trini glared up at her.

“His name is Alpha though, not Mr. Tumnus. And he doesn't have an umbrella,” said Kimberly. Trini squared her shoulders.

“Stop talking Hart,” said Trini and with a confidence she really didn’t feel she walked toward the door. 

And it opened for her.

Trini felt her nerve falter slightly, but then she felt Kimberly’s reassuring presence behind her. She continued to walk forward. The ship was intricate and vast but Kimberly gave her no time to wander and steered her forward. 

And finally they were in the morphing grid.

There was an collective exclamation of joy upon her entrance. Three young men approached her, all grins. Trini stepped back and felt Kimberly’s solid frame steady her.

“Easy guys,” Kimberly said firmly, “she doesn’t know you.” She met eyes with Jason over Kimberly’s head. His face instantly clouded over and Kimberly frowned at him.

“Welcome back, Trini. Kimberly,” he said. “I’m Jason, this is Zack and Billy.” He gestured to each respectively.

“It’s really fucking good to see you crazy girl,” said Zack, grinning widely. Trini bristled, about to retaliate.

“It’s a term of endearment,” Kimberly muttered, feeling Trini tense. Billy stepped forward, tears in his eyes.

“Trini, you don’t know what it’s like to have you back,” he said seriously. Trini just swallowed and nodded, unsure of what to say. Jason looked painfully stoic, Zack like Christmas had come early, and Billy the very picture of sincere hope.

“Master Trini!” came a chipper, robotic voice. Trini yelped and jumped back, again connecting with Kimberly. Automatically Kimberly's hands jumped to Trini's shoulders, reassuring her.

“Yeesh, this again,” groaned Alpha as he emerged from a separate room. Trini stared unabashedly at the small robot.

“I think it might be better if we commenced with the morphing grid. Welcome home Trini. Kimberly,” came a calm patient voice. From the wall. Zordon.

“Wall Dad?” whispered Trini, glancing back nervously at Kimberly. Kimberly nodded. Kimberly squeezed Trini's shoulders reassuringly.

“That’s him. Go on. You’re gonna have to step on one of the glowing pedestals, all of us are,” Kimberly said, gesturing to the five in the center of the room surrounding what looked like the 3D hologram of a screensaver.

“Everything will make sense in a minute. Trust me,” said Kimberly. Trini nodded. Tired of not understanding, Trini stepped forward, into the room, and with no preamble left, up to the pedestal.

"We'll all have to jump on," said Billy, pulling Jason and Zack with him in to the pedestals, "The grid has to be directed by all of us, in a united purpose. If we want Trini's memories back then we have to direct our wills toward that singular goal. We have to all want it," Billy said. Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy all stepped up. Trini paused, staring at the ethereal white light.

"Trini," Kimberly's voice said, cutting through her doubt and confusion, "It's going to be okay." Trini looked up and locked eyes with the Pink Ranger. An eternity stretched between them, but all Trini saw was unwavering sincerity.

She stepped onto the pedestal.

The effect was instantaneous. The morphing grid erupted into life, illuminating Trini. Fire and electricity coursed through her veins and her head felt ready to burst as a barrage of memories assaulted her.

_Her parents._

_The Twins._

_Three school_ _s_ _, three years._

_Her first girlfriend, the fight when her mom found out._

_Finding the Coins._

_Rita in her bedroom, claws sinking into_ _h_ _er neck._

_The_ _Megazord_ _._

_Birthday parties._

_Christmases._

_Kimberly, framed in sunset._

_Kissing Kimberly,_ _touching Kimberly, being_ with  _Kimberly._

_The elemental Putties._

_Rita’s cruel face. Again._

_Graduation._

_The beam that erupted from Rita’s new staff._

_Trini shoving Kimberly out of the way._

_Dying._

_Not Dying._

_Los Angeles._

Trini let out a yell of raw pain, and yellow armor erupted from inside her, covering her body, and for the briefest moment, she felt as though this, the Yellow Ranger, was who she was, who she was meant to be, and Trini Gomez was the secret identity.

The pain stopped. The armor fell away. And she was Trini again. And the last three years slotted neatly into place on top of the rest of her life.

Trini gasped and stumbled back, landing heavily on her hands and knees, heaving gasping breaths and shaking. Kimberly was at her side in an instant.

“T?” she whispered. Trini looked up and met Kimberly’s worried gaze. And suddenly she knew why she was drawn to this woman. Love, earth shattering and completely consuming, love erupted from her chest. She looked at Kimberly and she  _knew_ her. Because god, they had been  _together_. And for the briefest of moments, Trini felt that the distance between them over the last week was complete unnecessary. Because this was  _Kimberly,_ this was the one she loved.

“Kim,” Trini choked out softly, and threw her arms around her. Kimberly caught her, pulling her close fiercely. Trini sobbed into Kimberly’s still wet shirt, too overwhelmed to care. Kimberly did the same, holding her close.

“We’ll give you guys a few,” called Zack, pulling Jason and Billy away. The women didn’t acknowledge them, just clung to each other.

Eventually Trini came up for air.

“Trini, I have  _missed_  you  _so much_ ,” Kimberly breathed out, looking at Trini. Trini just clung on to her, running her hands over Kimberly's shoulders and arms and her torso, keeping her close.

“God, Kim, I  _never_ meant to leave you. I love you,” she rasped into Kim’s shoulder.

“I love you too. I love you so much. I wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again,” Kimberly admitted in a broken, shaky voice.

Thoughts raced a mile a minute through her head. There was so much she needed to find out. Emotions were crashing around her. Relief at having Kimberly in her arms, first. More love than she knew she was capable of. Confusion, because how could they decide to send her away, to leave her alone? To abandon her…

Trini pulled back, rocking on her knees.

“Why Kim?” she asked. Her elation at being in Kimberly’s arms was already fading and anger was fluttering in her veins instead. Kimberly knew, she could sense it, could feel it. She hung her head.

“It was done for your safety,” Kimberly said. Her voice was still sad, still hollow. The words rehearsed.

“That doesn’t make any fucking sense Kim. I could’ve recovered here. I could’ve had you all with me. I could've had you,” Trini said. Her heart was breaking. She  _loved_ Kim, how could Kim allow her to be sent away for any reason. Kimberly stood, separating herself with effort, hugging her arms to herself.

“Trini, there’s stuff that happened,” Kimberly started lamely. Trini’s eyes flashed and she was on her feet.

“What happened was I was  _abandoned_!” she shouted at Kimberly. Three years of confused, angry frustration, reared its head.  She'd been numb the first time Kimberly told her everything. But now, she knew, she remembered, could feel the love she'd lost and the betrayal at the hands of her team, her girlfriend. Kimberly didn’t respond, her eyes downcast.

“God, fucking look at me!” Trini shouted. And Kimberly did, eyes snapping up to meet Trini's, red rimmed and anguished.

“Did you even care? You’ve been here and I’ve been alone. And it never should’ve happened. I  _never_ would have let this happen to you. I lived on the streets of LA for months. Do you even know what that’s like? I was alone with no memories and no hope until Jimmy came along! And for what, some misguided notion of safety? I haven’t been safe in years!” Trini was irate, and tears were streaming down her face again. They were streaming down Kimberly’s too, but she made no move, just stood looking broken. Because Kimberly  _did_  know.

“You should’ve done something Hart. Being a Power Ranger is all about fighting for each other, for the damn crystal. And you…you just hung me out?” Trini finished, voice cracking. Finally Kimberly nodded.

“You’re right. I should’ve fought harder. I…it’s my fault. And I’m sorry Trini,” Kimberly said, regret and pain etched deeply in her voice and face.

Trini didn't know what to say. But suddenly, being here in the ship, with the weight of her anger, was too much. And so Trini defaulted, and ran. And Kimberly was left looking sad and broken in the morphing grid.

/

Trini’s mind and heart were racing as she burst through the water into the air above. How could they do this to her? Wasn't she a part of this team? How _dare_ they?

Unbidden, Rita’s words about being the weakest floated into her mind.

 

Weakest.

 

Unwanted.

 

Unloved.

 

She could hear Rita's evil cackle in her head, and a wave of panic and anxiety she hadn't felt in three years lanced through her body and for a terrifying moment, Trini was eighteen again, and Rita was toying with her mind, her heart, and her body. Trini shuddered violently and propelled herself forward.

Trini stumbled around the mountain, getting back to the base. Her feet carried her on familiar paths she no longer recognized. Angel Grove was as much the same as it ever had been but it looked older. Time had moved on without her, hadn't noticed she was gone. It was in this blind wandering that Trini appreciated the reality that being a Power Ranger was a thankless and lonely job. And she resented the comforting pressure of the coin in her pocket.

Two hours of aimless wandering and avoiding eye contact brought her to the Cranston's door. When she realized where she was, she realized that the sensible thing to do would be to knock. And so she did.

Candace Cranston opened the door and after a few stunned seconds of silence...

"Trini?" she asked, "Trini, it's been years," she said, slightly amazed. Trini nodded her head bashfully.

"It has Mrs. Cranston. I've had some stuff out of town, I've only just been able to get back. Uh, is Billy here?" she asked, internally chastising herself for not having a more solid story in place for her unexplained absence.

"Yes, he's in the basement. You remember the way?" Mrs. Cranston asked. Trini smiled and nodded. Billy's mother stepped back and let Trini in.

"It's really good to see you Trini. You've been missed," said Mrs. Cranston with a warm smile. Trini smiled back and wandered toward the basement. She was sure the reason she'd been drawn to Billy first was because she needed a less than emotional soundboard for everything rolling in her head. And she trusted the Blue Ranger to be unambiguous with his honesty. 

She knocked on the doorway leading to the basement proper when she reached it. Billy was hunched over a strange looking device when his head shot up at her knock. Instantly his face split into a wide grin. And as angry and as hurt as Trini was, she caught herself smiling too. Even if it was a small sad smile. Because who didn't smile back at Billy Cranston?

"Trini, can I hug you?" Billy asked, standing up. Trini stepped into the space and walked into his arms. His arms squeezed her tight and he quickly let her go.

"I'm so excited you're back Trini. You have new scars on your face. Have you been fighting?" Billy shot off in rapid fire. Trini chuckled quietly.

"Yeah a little bit. You should see the other guys thoguh," she remarked with a shrug. Billy grinned and just looked at her. Slowly, the smile faded.

"You don't look happy Trini," he said, pointing out the complete obvious. Trini sighed and went to pull up a stool.

"I'm just a little overwhelmed Billy. And...maybe hurt? Feeling betrayed? I know Kimberly brought me back here, but I can't reconcile having been sent away," she said quietly, looking at her hands while she spoke. Billy quirked his head at her.

"I get you being angry and hurt. But, are you sure you're angry at the right people?" He asked. He wasn't trying to reason with her, he was genuinely curious.

"Of course I am. I mean...I think so? Kimberly was, is my girlfriend. I can't understand how she'd agree to something like sending me away. I never would've done that to her Billy. I never would've let anyone separate us," Trini said. She couldn't keep the hurt and accusation out of her voice.

"She didn't though, Trini," Billy said, perplexed. "Has Kimberly not...did she not tell you what happened after we left the ship just now?" he asked. Trini shrugged, but a small seed of doubt was planted in her mind.

"What's to tell? I was hurt and the grid didn't fix me. You guys agreed to send me to LA alone to heal, taking my coin so that Zedd couldn't find me and therefore would relax on the crystal a bit. I got mad on the ship, stormed off," she said.

"Trini, that's only mostly right," Billy said, his tone turning serious, "are you sure you don't want to hear the rest from Kimberly? I'm sure she'd tell you," he asked. Trini shook her head.

"I'm not sure it's an option right now. I'm not sure is going to make me feel better about it at the moment Billy," Trini said wearily. Billy's eyes widened.

"Trini, you have to hear the whole story. There's like a huge piece missing. Well maybe not huge, but definitely important. I would've thought Kimberly would've said something...And if you don't get that missing part...Trini, it wasn't Kimberly's fault," Billy said, looking at Trini's face intently, cutting off his own rant.

“She’s part of the group isn’t she? She said it was her fault,” Trini said, beginning to feel the slightest bit defensive.

“If anyone has share in the blame, it’s me, Jason, and maybe Zack. But not really Zack, no. But definitely not Kimberly. She just  _feels_  responsible,” said Billy started pacing slightly, looking nervous.

“There’s stuff that happened that you wouldn’t have known. It wouldn't have come back with your memory because you weren't awake for it to begin with,” he said. Trini narrowed her eyes at him, the seed of doubt growing.

“What happened, Billy?” 

Billy sighed.

“What you did, throwing yourself in front of Rita's attack, absorbing the energy from her staff, saved Kimberly’s life, but it didn’t leave her uninjured. She was knocked unconscious for a little more than a day. The blast that should’ve killed you was strong, it radiated out. And well, the decision to take you to LA was made while Kimberly was unconscious,” said Billy. He looked sad. Trini's heart turned ice cold and the sensation that she'd made a terrible mistake was beginning to overcome her.

“Tell me everything, please. I’m so tired of not knowing,” said Trini desparately.

“Zordon made mention of the fact that the crystal couldn’t be fully seized, or controlled, while it was fractured. He may have implied that the separation of you, temporarily, might be strategic. That Lord Zedd would back off realizing that he wasn’t pursuing the whole crystal. That he’d be distracted looking for you, something that'd be difficult without your Power Coin,” said Billy cautiously. Anger flared in Trini’s chest.

“Delaying the inevitable. It’s not like Zedd wouldn’t come after me or stop going after the crystal. God, Zordon must get off on that self righteous greater good shit.” she hissed out. 

“Exactly. The thing is, Jason ran with the idea. He was...he was feeling very defeated. Like he failed you and that if you were here, he might keep failing you. He made the call and we took you to LA that night. Zack stayed here, with Kimberly. He fought Jason on it, was livid at the idea. But Jason pulled rank and Zack lost the fight. I went with Jason, because well, he's...it's not that I liked the idea Trini. But Jason thought it was right, and he's,” said Billy, hanging his head. Despite her roiling emotions, Trini laid a hand on Billy's arm and squeezed reassuringly. Billy tried to smile in thanks, but it faltered. “Zack stayed here with Kimberly because he knew you’d never approve of leaving her alone.

“It was done and Jason and I were already back when Kimberly woke up. She asked after you immediately. We couldn’t let her think you were dead, that would’ve killed her. So we told her about the crystal, about the grid not healing all of your injuries. But we didn’t tell her where you were. And it was bad. It was really bad Trini. Kimberly kind of lost it. She and Jason fought. She didn’t win the fight with Jason either. He still limps because of it though, couldn't talk right for a few months. Kimberly has a scar, across her forearm. She went to physical therapy for a long time,” Billy shuddered. Trini's eyes widened.

“Jason didn’t tell her and forbade me to. And, well the Power Coins recognize the hierarchy it turns out. She left after that,” Trini glanced up sharply.

“What do you mean she left?,” Trini asked slowly. 

“She stopped coming to the Pit, to the ship. She showed up when there was an attack on the town. But that was it. When she was well enough, she was looking for you but had no way to find you. Hospitals don’t release information. She and Jason haven’t talked since that day." Billy paused here, eyes filled with regret and sadness.

"We didn't know it then, but fragmenting the group destroyed us,” Billy finished. Trini could feel despair radiating off of him. The dissolution of the group must’ve cut him deeply. Trini’s gut had been sinking with every word.

Guilt at her outburst at Kimberly was warring with anger for Jason and the fucking Red Ranger complex. Because that's what this was want it? The Red Ranger, tasked as leader, deciding what's best for everyone else. It stank of Zordon’s leadership style, not Jason’s, though. The tiniest little voice of logic in Trini's head suggested that maybe Jason felt he didn't have another choice. She stomped that voice out.

“What changed Billy? What happened that Kimberly had to come for me?” Trini asked quietly.

“Rita, as usual. She showed up at Zack’s place, the way she did at yours, two weeks ago. Told him she knew where you were, that she’d found you. And that she’d trade your life for the crystal in Angel Grove. Even incomplete, it would be devastating. Just not as life ending maybe.

“Zack told Jason. Zack told me later, he thought he would have to threaten to go to Kimberly without Jason’s approval. Jason didn’t fight him. In fact he texted Kimberly himself. She left immediately. Jason’s, well...”

“Jason’s sorry,” came Jason’s voice as he entered the basement approached Trini.

Anger at Jason and the Red Ranger complex won out in Trini's heart and she snapped.

Trini’s fist connect savagely with Jason’s mouth and jaw when he was in range. She could feel his teeth split her knuckles. He fell to the ground in a heap. Billy winced in sympathy but made no move to help, sensing the need for this particular confrontation. Trini crouched down near his head. He wiped away a trickle of blood from his lip.

“How could you Jason?” Trini asked, quietly shaking. She was shouted out and had no tears for him. Only heartbreak. Jason’s head sagged.

“I thought it was the right thing. I thought we had to make a choice between the crystal and you, that we couldn't protect you both. We weren't... _I_ wasn't strong enough to protect anyone. I thought that if you were here, then Zedd would target you specifically. I thought you would be safer away from the crystal and away from us. Trini, I was  _wrong_. I ruined everything. We’re stronger together. I can’t apologize enough, but I don’t deserve your forgiveness,” Jason finished. He was all sincerity. And maybe it was being connected again, but Trini could feel the regret and self-loathing pouring off of Jason. She could feel how long he'd waited to say these words.

“You left me alone. I woke up with no memories Jason. Did you know that would happen? Did you know Rita would come to find me anyway? You sacrificed me for the crystal Jason.”

“I know that Trini. I let my fear… I'm sorry.”

She couldn’t care, not right now though. Because it was too raw, hurt too much.

And she was gone without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this chapter.
> 
> For the record, I really didn't like Zordon's characterization in the film. Maybe I don't remember the show/original Mighty Morphin movie well enough and 2017 was spot on, but he came across as super condescending and arrogant. And it still irks me. And maybe in a weak moment, the current Red Ranger might make an uncharacteristic decision after seeking the old Red Ranger's advice?
> 
> Anyway, I really appreciate you reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Kimberly reconcile. Also, Zack is a small business owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! First, let me say thank you to everyone who read and/or commented on the last chapter. I'm sorry for not responding to comments individually this go-round. Life's been crazy (in a good way) and I wanted to get this chapter up.
> 
> Please know that your feedback and enthusiasm is appreciated and so motivating. I'm really still super stoked so many people are invested in reading this.
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me a while to get it to where I was satisfied.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Trini was in the yard before she heard Billy call her back. He ran up to her, rueful smile on his face.

"Here," he said, placing a nondescript black cellphone into her hand, "It's mine. It's got everyone's phone numbers. Trini, I know everything is awful and you're angry, but Rita and Lord Zedd," he started, his eyes full of worry.

"They're here and it's only a matter of time. I know Billy. And we're going to have to figure something out. I need to fix some things first. Are you sure about this?" She asked, waving the phone in her hand. Billy smiled.

"Absolutely. I have a spare and I already changed the ID on that one for you," he said warmly. Trini smiled at him.

"You really are the best Billy, thank you," she said. Billy nodded and retreated into the house as Trini set out walking.

She had to find Kimberly, she knew it. Internally, she was kicking herself for getting angry and lashing out without all the information. Kimberly had spent the last three years looking for her. She'd never given up on her and Trini had treated her like the enemy. Trini felt about an inch tall.

The only problem was that Trini wasn't sure where to find Kimberly these days. Deciding the same tactic she used with Billy would have to work, Trini started walking through town to the Hart residence. If her parents were there, surly they'd know where Kimberly was.

Trini walked with her head tucked down until she heard the high hum of a motorcycle running through town. She glanced up as a sleek black Kawasaki slowed down and came to a stop in a parallel parking spot. To Trini's astonishment and relief, Zack pulled off the helmet. Trini glanced up at the business he'd parked in front of.

_Taylor's Martial Arts_

A fierce grin suddenly lit Trini's face, interrupting her dark musings, as she made the connection between her one-time best friend on the motorcycle and the establishment. With a quick check for traffic, Trini jogged across the street.

"Zack," she called when she was in ear shot. His head shot up and when he caught sight of her he smiled. It was a quieter smile than he usually gave, void of the exuberance his general personality radiated. He did open his arms as Trini approached and Trini couldn't help but bury herself in them.

Hugging Kimberly had been like coming home and hugging Zack was almost like that. He was the first person in her life she'd met that accepted everything about her without question, without even batting an eye. Zack's acceptance had helped her build the courage to accept herself as she was because that's who he saw.

She pulled away and gestured up to the sign.

"Is this place yours?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Zack's smile grew, then clouded, eyes locking on to the swollen knuckles and drying blood.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked concerned. Trini flapped it dismissively.

"I punched Jason in the mouth. Focus," she said, pointing back up. He shook his head with a chuckle.

He unlocked the door and ushered her inside. Trini stared at the blue mats on the floor, the mirrors on the walls, the training dummies in a corner, and the vast array of training and actual weapons racked on the walls.

"Zack, this place is amazing," Trini said with reverence, her heart pouring into the statement. She'd fought in Salvator's pits to survive, but fighting was the only thing that made her feel alive in LA. As close to herself as she could get. It made sense now, given the Power Coin in her pocket.

"Yup. Mom uh," he took a deep breath as his eyes watered, "Mom had been putting money aside. We lived with very little, but I found out after she passed that it was mostly because she was looking out for me for after she was, you know, gone. She always supported my love for this and it felt right," he said, a proud smile on his face as he looked around the dojo.

"It's perfect Zack. She would be so proud of you," Trini said. He turned his gaze back on her, eyes still watering.

"God Trini, you have no idea how much I've missed you," he said, and because he could, enveloped her in another hug. When he released her, he sighed.

"Nothing was the same after Jason took you away Trini. I tried to stop him. But, I couldn't. I promise Trini, I did everything I could," he said, on the verge of gushing. Trini took his hand with her own and squeezed it to silence him. She could feel the callouses on his palms.

"Zack, I know it wasn't your fault. I've been to Billy's. Jason showed up on the tail end of that conversation," she added darkly. Zack hung his head.

"It's been, tough. He's still the Red Ranger. I think Zordon got in his head, for sure. But he made the call. It tore us apart. I don't think even Zordon realized how bad it would be."

Trini scowled.

"Zordon seems to do a lot of shit he's convinced is right," muttered Trini, "I thought we'd broken Jason of that model." Zack shrugged.

"I can't tell you what was going through his head. Maybe there's some cosmic justification just waiting to be realized, I don't know. But I never supported it," said Zack simply. Trini leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. The pair just stood on the threshold of the dojo, basking in each other's company.

"As glad as I am to see you T, you really should be with Kimberly," he said seriously. Trini glanced curiously up at him, surprised by his tone. He shrugged a shoulder.

"She's hurting. She has been for a long time Trini. She needs you," he said. Trini glanced down guiltily.

"Zack I had my memory back for all of a minute before I fucked things up with her. Who does that?" she said with a whine. Zack's expression was understanding.

"I know, but really, it's not on you. You didn't know what happened, you do now. Kimberly knows that and Kimberly isn't mad at you," he said with certainty. Trini's gaze turned questioning.

"I just came from her place. She has a studio apartment on the edge of town now. It's one of the historical buildings that was damaged in Rita's first attack. They refurbed it and converted it to apartments. She got a sick deal on the top floor spot. You know, last I saw her, she was on the roof," he said with a knowing, suggestive look.

"You and Kim are that close now, huh?" She asked, slightly amused and teasing. Zack laughed lightly.

"Yeah well. There was a sort of unintentional line in the sand and Kimmy and I ended up on one side of it. She's...she's your girl T. And you never would've forgiven me if I didn't look out for her. Plus she does all the promo stuff for the dojo for free, and her photography is excellent,” he said, gesturing to the various photos of Zack and his students on the walls. Trini laughed and tear escaped her eye.

"Thank you, Zack, for just being you. Now, where's this building?"

/

Kimberly was perched on the very lip of the roof, feet dangling over the edge.  The sun was almost finished setting, and twilight beginning to peek through. The water blazed with oranges and reds and violets as the day was finally closing. She’d stopped crying and calmed down some since Zack's departure. She'd left the ship in a daze, unsurprised by Trini's response but devastated nonetheless. Zack found her up on the roof and without waiting for her to say anything, wrapped her in a hug. She'd sobbed without restraint into his shirt, the last three years crushing her, and weight of the last week stealing the remains of her shaky resolve. 

She jumped slightly when she heard the footsteps behind her, not used to feeling Trini through the grid anymore. She got to her feet quickly as Trini approached, turning to face her.

For a moment, Trini froze. Kimberly, silhouetted in blazing sunset was possibly the most breathtaking sight she'd ever seen.

“Trini, please, just listen-” she said, but she didn’t get another word out. Trini closed the distance between them quickly. She wrapped her hands in the lapels of Kimberly’s jacket and pulled her down. She paused just a moment, her eyes asking and begging Kimberly. And when the Pink Ranger's eyes slid closed, they erased the distance mutually, crashing their lips together. Kimberly’s hands found Trini’s hips and pulled her flush against her own. Trini’s own moved to Kimberly’s face and neck.

Trini poured every ounce of emotion she had left into the kiss. She conveyed longing and love and begged forgiveness. She wanted so badly to erase the last three years, to hold Kimberly forever and never let her go again.

She only pulled away when she felt Kimberly’s tears on her face, but stayed close, holding Kimberly’s face next to her own.

“I have missed you so much,” Kimberly forced out, fighting the fresh wave of tears, “When you looked at me, during that first fight, I knew, I was reminded, that I would never ever want anyone else. And when you looked at me later and you didn’t know me? Trini, I thought I would die. Trini, I would never,  _ever,_ give you up.” Kimberly rushed the words out as though she was afraid she wouldn't be allowed to speak if she didn't.

Trini squeezed Kimberly to her tightly, thumbs caressing her cheeks.

“Kim, I didn’t know. I'm still an idiot sometimes okay? I shouldn’t have flown off the handle like that, I didn’t know what had happened. Billy told me everything. I'm sorry,” Trini breathed out. She placed a kiss on Kimberly’s neck, over her pulse point. Kimberly’s voice hitched and she trembled.

“No Trini, it  _was_  my fault. If I hadn’t gotten myself to where I needed saving, none of this would’ve happened,” Kimberly tried to say.

“No," Trini interrupted harshly, pulling back enough to look Kimberly straight in the eyes, "If Lord Zedd and Rita- _Fucking_ -Repulsa would just leave us alone then we would’ve been fine. It’s their fault, not yours. You are the last person to blame. I would give my life for yours a thousand times over.”

And Kimberly was kissing her now. This kiss was less about forgiveness and more about passion and heat, tongue and teeth. Kimberly’s hands dragged across Trini’s body, gripping the skin exposed under her shirt. She couldn't help it, she ran her hands up Trini's back and dragged her finger tips back down. Trini gasped and shuddered into Kimberly’s mouth and pulled back slightly.

“Can we go downstairs? That is your place right? No roommates? Please say you have no roommates,” Trini asked breathlessly. Kimberly laughed, her voice throaty. Trini’s parents had left Angel Grove six months after graduation, a small mercy she now realized, because they'd no clue about her disappearance. But Trini had lived in the ship when they’d gone, Kimberly with her own parents. Private time alone had always been rare commodity.

“Yeah, it's my place,” she planted one more searing kiss on Trini’s mouth and pulled her to the stairs.

As soon as the door shut in the apartment, Kimberly had Trini pinned to it. She hoisted her up and Trini's legs immediately wrapped around the taller girl’s waist, hips grinding together, the heat between them building. Trini's hands wrapped behind, gripped the hem of Kimberly's shirt and pulled it over her head. Trini's hands wandered the expanse of skin, reminding herself of the sensation she'd been so deprived of. Kimberly’s mouth latched onto Trini’s neck, hot breath and tongue making Trini moan. Trini’s head thumped against the door, her pulse out of control, a whimper of need escaped her lips as fingers found Kimberly's hair. Kimberly's hands worked their way under Trini's shirt, pushing it up as her palms and finger tips worked their way up, savoring the hard ridges of Trini's abs, counting their way up her ribs. When Trini felt Kimberly's thumbs brush under the wire on her bra she jerked involuntarily, back hitting the door with a thud, a soft swear word escaping her lips. She looked down into Kimberly's eyes and saw mischief and humor.

“I have been dreaming about this -you, here with me, touching you again- for years. I swear, I never stopped searching for you,” Kimberly said again. And for just a moment their desire was nudged aside as Trini cradled Kimberly’s face in her hands. This was a truth Kimberly needed Trini to believe in.

"You are wanted and you are loved," Kimberly said. Trini pulled Kimberly in for a kiss that left them both breathless. Kimberly's knees wobbled some and she pushed Trini more firmly against the door to keep from toppling over entirely. Trini pulled back with an affectionate laugh.

 “I love you Kimberly Ann Hart. And I’m sorry you had to wait so long to hear it.”

/

Kimberly lay on her side, Trini’s back pulled flush to her chest, their naked legs tangled under the sheets. She was tired, but for the first time in the years content. She buried her face in Trini’s hair and inhaled deeply.

Trini grabbed Kimberly's arm by the wrist.  When the intensity of their reunion abated to a warm after glow, Billy's words about Kimberly in physical therapy floated back to her. Her fingers found a long, thick, jagged white scar that started on the inside of her bicep and ran down the length of her arm to her wrist. Further inspection showed surgical scars, tiny white dots lightening the spots where stitches had been. It was like Kimberly's arm had been sown back together. Kimberly flinched in pain slightly when Trini tried to straighten the arm out in her examination, the flexion just beyond what Kimberly was capable of comfortably. Trini instantly stopped, a warm hand coming up to cup Kimberly's elbow. She kissed Kimberly's wrist and forearm in silent apology. Kimberly slowly relaxed again.

“What happened Kimberly?” Trini asked quietly, concern lacing her voice. Kimberly sighed and nuzzled closer to Trini.

“I lost my mind a little bit when I woke up and found out you were sent away. I wanted to know where you were and I demanded Jason tell me, only he wouldn't. Then I learned about your memories and the fact you probably wouldn't have them. I, uh, I wanted to kill Jason when I realized what he had done. I would've settled some if he told me where you were. But he didn't. And I snapped,” said Kimberly quietly, trepidation pouring from her. 

“Did you have armor?” Trini asked, knowing the answer.

“We did at times. It kept flickering like a light going out. The armor is accessible through the link right? You being gone really effected that, made it so morphing was incredibly difficult, especially since you'd so recently gone,” said Kimberly. Trini felt Kimberly's apprehension and turned to face her, anger evident on her face. 

“Kimberly, what happened?” She asked again. Kimberly nibbled on her kiss bruised bottom lip. 

“He, uh, had to use his power sword. That's what did the damage,” Kimberly finally admitted, curling her arm in protectively. Trini’s eyes flashed and she propped herself up on an elbow.

“He  _what_?” she asked, murder in her voice. Kimberly pulled her down. 

“Trini is wasn't like that. He didn't attack me with it, it was defensive really. It wasn't enough that I wanted to, but I almost did kill him,” Kimberly said quickly. Trini froze, unbelieving. How could a fight between the two of them get so bad as that? They had been best friends.

“I told you, I lost my mind a little. I couldn't tell you the exact details, I just remember seeing red. But, I rebroke his knee, the one he'd injured when he crashed his truck senior year. And then, I had...I had my hands around his throat. I almost crushed his neck completely. I know I crushed his voice box, I could feel it. Anyway, he tried to beg, tried to force the words out. I didn't let go. He lashed out wildly with the sword. Caught me in the arm and I let go,” Kimberly said. Regret was the evident emotion on her face. Tears were leaking out of her eyes again.

"Zack took me to the hospital. My mom's friend did the surgery and I had lots of physical therapy. If it weren't for Zack or being a Ranger, I'd probably not be able to use it," Kimberly said. Trini's hand nudged its way under Kimberly's palm, caressing the long since healed arm and pressing a kiss to Kimberly's throat.

“I'm glad he did it, honestly. It sucked, but killing Jason? I’d never be able to live with myself. I have nightmares sometimes where I  _do_  kill him and they're awful.  I'm glad he didn't let me become a murderer,” sighed Kimberly, her eyes squeezed shut. “I left after that. I couldn’t stand to be around the Pit or the ship or fucking Zordon. I don't love Jason any less. But I don't...I don't, I can't trust him.”

Trini thought about Kimberly's words.

“I just don't understand why he would split the team up like that. I can't get over how hard the last three years have been,” muttered Trini. It was Kimberly's turn to run fingers over old scars that marred Trini's tan skin. They were numerous, some tiny some large. Kimberly knew which ones were from the battle with Rita, which were from battling life for the last three years. She'd poured over Trini's scans like a woman possessed after they'd initially been separated, had them memorized.

“That fight was terrible. Angel Grove was devastated and you were the only reason we survived, your sacrifice. Something in the selflessness of saving me. I think, looking back, Jason was messed up by losing you. He's supposed to keep us in one piece, yet every time we face Rita someone dies. And he made the wrong decision as a result,” sighed Kimberly. Trini's temper flared again.

“Are you defending him?” Trini asked, a hint of disbelief in her voice. Kimberly shook her head, unbothered by her lover's anger. She soothed her hands over Trini's skin.

“I've had a lot of time to think about it. We were eighteen. Jason still looked to Zordon for guidance and let's face it, Zordon hasn't felt connection to anyone for millions of years. Jason made a terrible decision Trini. I'm not denying that. Like I said, I don't trust him anymore and I don't know that I can forgive him. I guess I've just had more time to unpack it. Plus, it's easier to hate him less with you here, in my arms again,” said Kimberly. “We're both going to have to talk to him. The crystal is still our responsibility and Lord Zedd knows by now he didn't get you in LA.” 

Trini flopped onto her back, exasperated. She knew Kimberly was right. But damn it, she hadn't had her chance to come to terms with anything yet. Her anger for Jason was new and raw and she wasn't sure she was big enough to put it aside for now.

Kimberly dragged her nails lightly over the hard plains of Trini's abdomen. Trini flinched slightly when they ghosted over her ribs.

“Ticklish,” she muttered at Kimberly's concerned stare. Kimberly laughed lightly and kissed Trini's shoulder.

“God I've missed you,” Kimberly breathed out, flattening her hand on Trini's stomach.

“You know what’s weird? Is that I've missed you too. Even though I didn't remember you. Seeing you at that match,” Trini shook her head slightly, remembering.

“I'm still sorry about that. I didn't mean to distract you and then when you got hit in the face, I felt so terrible,” she said. Trini smiled slightly. 

“Seeing you was like breathing for the first time. And then, you know, getting hit in the head with a hammer,” she said. Kimberly groaned and stretched up to kiss Trini's recently healed eyebrow. 

“These scars make you look fierce,” she remarked, taking in Trini's features. So much of her was the same but she had three years of life of which Kimberly was completely ignorant. She began to run her fingers over every scar slowly, peppering them with kisses. Trini's breath hitched at the attention.

“You don't mind them do you? They're not, you know, ugly right? I mean, I know some of them  _are_ ,” asked Trini, the slightest bit self-conscious. Kimberly paused in her ministrations, looking up at Trini's eyes, seeing the insecurity shining in them. Kimberly stretched back up to capture her lover's lips again and Trini was breathless and gone by the time Kimberly was done.

“There isn't a single part of you that's ugly Trini Gomez. I love every single part of you. I just...I hate you had to go through all of this," Kimberly's fingers traced over the scar on Trini's side that was courtesy of Rita Repulsa, "I hate I wasn't there with you while you healed. I hate I couldn't protect you in the first place. I know I wasn't there and I know you know I wanted to be and it doesn't make up for it, but I want to hear about the last 3 years. As much as you want to tell me,” Kimberly said, burying her face in Trini's neck. She could feel Trini gulp and smiled.

"On one condition Hart," Trini said shakily. Kimberly hummed her curiosity.

"You have to promise you're going to work on not blaming yourself for shit that isn't your fault," Trini said, holding Kimberly securely in her arms. Kimberly nodded.

"We can work on that," she agreed. 

“Once we deal with Rita and Lord Zedd. I’ll tell you everything. There's no real point now,” Trini promised. 

“So you're on board with going against Rita again?” asked Kimberly. It wasn't that she was surprised. She just wasn't sure where Trini sat on everything given her life had been flipped upside down violently.

“I am. I mean, we're Power Rangers right? We don't have a choice. But I've gotta talk to Jason and the guys first. I don't...I'm not sure what I want from them, from him exactly. And I'm not ready to forgive him or trust him. But if we want to have any chance, we have to do it together. I want to be with you, and that means not dying the next time we see Rita and Zedd,” Trini said. Kimberly sighed.

“So I guess staying in bed forever isn't an option then?” Trini just laughed, pressing a kiss to the crown of Kimberly's head.

“I'll make it up to you, Princess," Trini promised. They lay like that for awhile, Trini tracing lazy figures into Kimberly's back, Kimberly savoring the feeling of belonging again, dozing in Trini's arms. It was the rumble of Trini's stomach that roused her and when she realized the source of the disturbance, she laughed outright.

"I'm not sure why you perpetually find my hunger amusing," Trini grumbled.

"It's cute," was all Kimberly supplied.

"Ugh, I am not cute damn it," Trini pouted. Kimberly shook her head.

"Even Tigers are just big cats, beautiful. Therefore, cute. You kinda can't help it," she said. Trini relented, a bashful smile forcing its way out.

"Fine, cute. But also hungry. Can you text the guys? All of them? We can't put off figuring out our shit. And I don't want to meet at the ship for that,” said Trini. Her voice grew harder at the implication, and the pending confrontation with Jason. Kimberly propped herself up to look at Trini.

"No matter what, I'm with you," said Kimberly seriously. Trini met her eyes and felt her heart swell with gratitude and love.

"And I'm with you," she promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini and Jason have a talk and the team has a bonfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> Thank you for the continued feedback and support for this story. I apologize for the sporadic updates. I've moved recently and it's been a whirlwind.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Trini was bringing the fire up when Jason arrived at the spot; their spot. That cozy alcove in the mountainside that had become the unofficial Ranger stronghold.

Trini loved the place once Zack had deigned to bring the group along to it and particularly after seeing it in daylight. The area had its own mysticism. It drew them together and shut the world out. Utterly isolated, yet with the unique quality to make one feel alone and not lonely. She was hoping there was still some magic left in the place, that it hadn’t yet been so exhausted that grudging cooperation wasn’t possible.

Jason stood awkwardly at the edge of the warm flickering light, giving off the strangest aura that suggested he maybe wanted the warmth of the fire but dreaded it all the same. Trini could feel his humming nerves through the grid, which, now that it was back on, was like a floodgate for information piped immediately into her brain. So strong were his vicarious emotions in her she wanted to throw up. He was anxiety personified, a living knot of thrumming uncertainty. 

“I know you're there,” said Trini finally, more to put herself out of his misery, “I can feel you again." Her voice was dripping with disdain. Her tone left no room for questions. Jason took a half step forward, eyes still downcast, hands buried in his pockets. For a long time he just stood there while Trini worked around the fire. Eventually her patience ran thin again.

“This is your chance to talk Jason. I'm angry at you. Livid actually. But...we have yet another fight for our lives and humanity coming up. That’s something that we’ll all have to face together. And we can't afford to keep failing one another. I still want to hear what you have to say.”

The calmness and honesty of her own voice surprised her. Kimberly had been worried to let Trini meet Jason alone and if she was honest with herself, Trini had been nervous too. She’d felt truly murderous upon hearing Kimberly's story, a sensation that was only alarming because the only person she’d ever hated more was Rita. Well. Rita and Zordon. And maybe Lord Zedd. But then it was Jason. Bad company to be in all around.

Jason kicked some dirt with the toe of his shoe, letting out a sigh. This particular iteration of Trini was nothing like the evasive, emotionally distant girl he'd met when they'd first found their coins. This Trini was direct and bore the load of a difficult life on her shoulders. She wore her hardships like a mantel, a cloak, all with a sense of dignity befitting a queen. Through the grid he could feel patience and wisdom humming through her. There was also a heightened sense of alertness and caution. The kind of reception one afforded a stranger of whom one was unsure was a friend.

“I couldn't lose you again,” he said, voice hoarse and cracked.

“I was scared Trini and I made the wrong call.” Trini kept her surprise reined in, watching Jason across the flames. She'd expected Jason to beat around the bush and make excuses. Shadows flickered across his face. His expression looked haunted. 

She was expecting him to argue with her, give her some sort of moral diatribe. But he wasn't, just confessing and owning the wrongness he’d started. 

“Trini, you were dead. If Zack had acted a second later...And then the crystal saved your life but it wasn't a complete, whole thing. You were still so hurt when the grid just stopped working.  If you'd seen your body," Jason shuddered, but kept talking, "And Kimberly was unconscious too. She was hurt and I couldn't do  _anything_  about that either. I was terrified Zedd would attack while we were so weak,” he said. “What I remember the most about everything was being scared and feeling like a failure. And I was a failure. I couldn't protect my team against Rita and Zedd. I couldn't keep anyone safe.” Jason was quietly crying now. Despite herself, as much as she wanted to harden her resolve, she saw the regret and could feel Jason's self-hate in her bones. And a part of her brain that was gentler than she knew she was capable of began to whisper to her.

 

They were just kids, with an impossible task shoved on their shoulders: keep the world safe. No one believes in you but do it anyway; protect the ones who’ve cast you out. She remembered, against her will, that when they'd found their coins, the world had decided for them exactly what they'd be without actually giving them an honest choice. And boy did the odds seem against them. To anyone looking in, Zack was trailer trash, Billy was the weird kid on the spectrum, Kimberly was the cold-hearted bitch, Jason was the failure and disappointment, and Trini was willful nonconformist, gay because it made a statement, not because it was who she was. No one believed in them as people. They hadn’t even believed in themselves.

Being a Power Ranger, being the Red Ranger, required the wisdom of years Jason had yet to live. 

Trini had been prepared to accuse and accost Jason, to make him see just how hard her life had been, make him see just how much he'd cost her. Instead she felt herself welling up with pity for him. And she detested it, because nothing about his choices was okay. Youthful indignation warred with veteran longsuffering.

“I’m sorry Trini. I let my fear and insecurity win out and I shouldn't have. I should've had faith in you. I should've had faith in the team. I understand if you never forgive me. Frankly, I haven't forgiven myself. I've tried over the last three years, to relinquish my coin. I don't deserve it. But the fucking thing won’t leave me alone,” he choked out bitterly and Trini was overwhelmed with the most alien feeling of contempt. And suddenly, incredibly, Trini's anger over the last the years transformed into...something. She didn't want to kill Jason Scott anymore. It wasn't forgiveness taking root. It wasn't trust. But it felt something like resignation. Something like acceptance.

Trini went around the fire and stood toe to toe with him, not giving him the freedom to look anywhere but her.

"You fucked up Jason," she said. His head hung. "I get what your intentions were, I really do. But I’m a woman, not some dog you can’t keep because your new apartment complex doesn’t like bitches,” and Jason flinched at the harshness of her words. Trini reveled in it. “You let all of us down and that's...I don't know how to deal with that. My life was terrible for a long time Jason. If it wasn't for the kindness of a stranger, there's no telling where I'd be. Hell, I could be dead anyway. I could’ve been raped and murdered in some alley with no identity and no one who would’ve missed me. You did me no favors by sending me away. I starved some nights. I was alone. I was cold. I fought for money. I believed no one in the world cared about me. Look at me," she said, and his eyes snapped up at the command, locking in on hers.

"I don't want pity. But you need to know how awful it was Jason. But more than anything, you need to figure out how to live with it. The fact is I don't forgive you. I can't get over three years of abandonment and betrayal in a day. And I'm having a really hard time trusting you. I would've thought that by now, you'd have stopped putting so much weight in the shit Zordon says. He's selfish Jason, in a way that up until now I thought was impossible for you. And he's controlled by his own guilt and fear. His whole team  _died_  under his watch because another Ranger went rogue. We don’t even really know  _that_  side of the story, only Zordon’s. He doesn't know what he's doing any more than you do. His arrogance was his downfall then and it’s his downfall now. Take him off the fucking pedestal already," Trini paused and took a deep breath.

"Regardless of how I feel about you right now, over what you did to me and every individual member of this team, you're the Red Ranger. For now, you're still the leader I guess. And we have to have peace if any of us expect to survive. I've felt the urge to murder you more than once today, Jason Scott. But instead of doing that and against every raging sense of self-preservation I have, I'm going to ask you to be the person I know you were once capable of. Trust us," Trini said. Her expression remained deathly serious. Jason couldn't remember a time he'd heard Trini say so many words at once.

Gratitude pulsed from him first, but there was still bitterness and self-loathing. And Trini could feel that while there was no excusing what he'd done, all they could do was move forward.

"Trini, if it takes the rest of my life or my life itself, I will do whatever it takes to earn back your trust," Jason promised. Trini nodded, but only because she could feel the sincerity. She placed a hand on his neck and ran a thumb over his cheek for a second, a gentle caress, before smacking him smartly on the neck, causing him to flinch with pain. Trini smirked devilishly.

“Oh thank god! I thought we might come back to a bloodbath,” came Zack’s voice as he entered the ring of light from the fire. Billy was hot on his heels, Kimberly bringing up the rear. Trini pulled away from Jason and cast Kimberly a warm smile.

She slugged Zack in the arm but wrapped her arms around his waist. He set down the cases of beer he’d been carrying and hugged her back tightly. This was her big brother, her favorite man child, and she'd missed him.

“Hey T,” he said quietly into her beanie. She squeezed him tighter.

“Hey Zack,” she said. She stepped away to look at the group. Jason and Kimberly were eyeing each other, the tension between them thick like tar. Trini wanted to do something, but Kimberly had her own issues to work out with Jason and nothing Trini could say or do would prevent that.

“Kim,” Jason said, voice quiet. “I can't erase what happened. If I could go back and change everything I would. I made bad choices and I hurt us. I don't deserve it, but I want the chance to prove I've changed over the last three years. I’m so sorry I hurt you Kimberly. I’m sorry for everything,” he said, voice cracking. His eyes were fixed on her arm, and the long gruesome scars concealed beneath the black leather jacket. 

Kimberly shook her head. 

“Jason, I almost killed you. And as angry as I was at you at the time, I never would've forgiven myself if I had actually done it. I'm not over it by a long shot, not you separating Trini from the group. But, I  _can_  understand you defending yourself. But I'm not sorry for challenging you in the first place. You don’t get to make decisions for our lives, no matter how greater goodish it feels. Never again, Jason,” said Kimberly firmly Jason nodded his understanding.

Billy smiled a small smile a looked around at the group. Trini grinned and gave him a one-armed hug he returned enthusiastically. 

“So, Power Rangers again?” asked Zack, looking to each member around the fire. There were nods of agreement.

“Yeah. But something first,” said Trini first, clearing her throat. 

“From now on, we stick everything out together. No one, not even the Red Ranger, makes a decision for anyone else. While I am so, so grateful I'm still here, I meant what I said when Billy died. I’d die for any one of you. And if it comes down to it again, let me go,” Trini said seriously. Kimberly moved next to her and took her hand firmly in hers. Trini squeezed it back.

“If I go, then the Yellow Coin just finds someone new and it's their cross to bear. No one here should have to make choices like that for each other.”

The group was silent and pensive but finally, Zack broke it. 

“You're right T. I'm not sorry. But I get it. No more Zeo Crystal pieces shoved into injuries,” said Zack firmly. Trini nodded.

“I'm in too,” said Billy. “Also, realistically, I don't think it's possible without destroying life as we know it. Further fracturing of the crystal will likely cause irreparable damage and a life ending implosion, ripping a dark hole into Earth’s current spot.”

The group squawked and exclaimed loudly at these words, but Trini held up his hands for quiet. 

“Can I please have a drink before we get into how fucked the world is?”

/

Several beers later had the group lounging around the campfire. Kimberly lay with her head in Trini's lap, Trini was carding her fingers through the short tresses. Zack sat close on Kimberly’s side. Billy was on the other side of the fire and while Jason sat nearby, he was still apart from the rest.

Billy laid it on them – a fractured Zeo Crystal was a weakened crystal. And realistically, they needed to find a way to return the energy that had saved Trini back to the host crystal, a task none of them where sure how to tackle just yet. And so the rest of the time had been spent catching up. 

The group had started off tense, but soon settled into some semblance of the familiarity they'd previously enjoyed, alcohol assisting somewhat. Zack was currently freaking out over Trini's illegal street fighting status. 

“How in the world did they even let you into the ring though? You're like two feet tall!” Trini flicked a bottle cap at him that he easily swatted away. 

“They didn’t have a choice, fucker,” she said.  “They have paid matches but open cage after that. I went in one night and beat the piss out is everyone I came up against. After that they worked me into the paid brackets.”

“Is that when they gave you the name Tiny TNT?” snickered Kimberly, glancing up at Trini affectionately. The boys laughed, Zack the most uproariously. Trini swatted Kimberly's arm.

“Can we paint that on the back of your armor, please?” begged Zack. This time the cap she flicked connected with his forehead. He grasped his forehead with faux-seriousness, enacting a very tragic and fake death, flopping out onto his back. The group laughed at his antics.

"No one's giving you mouth to mouth, killer," crowed Kimberly. Zack sat up with a huff at that to more amused chuckles.

“Did no one think anything was weird about it, your fighting?” asked Billy. Trini shrugged a shoulder. 

“I didn't have Ranger strength or healing. Just the skills,” she responded. This seemed to make a heap of sense to Billy. 

“All your muscle memory stayed in tact,” he said excitedly. 

“I suppose so. I'm glad it did. Getting by otherwise would've been nearly impossible,” said Trini. Kimberly gripped her hand. Trini glanced down at her and saw Kimberly's eyes shining with fierce protectiveness. Trini stooped over and kissed Kimberly's forehead, reassuring the woman she was here, that she was okay.

“At the risk of making this awkward – is there any of it you miss?” asked Zack. His voice was quieter now, his smile wistful. He wasn’t goading a fight, he genuinely wanted to know. Trini considered her answer seriously. Kimberly was tense beneath her. Trini smoothed her fingers over her knuckles soothingly.

“Do I miss not having the weight of the world on my shoulders? Yeah. Or at least the idea of it. All I did was work. I felt like a mostly normal 21 year old. And it was nice, not having nightmares or panic attacks about the shit we’ve seen. But the rest of it? Being alone, without you? No. I wouldn't trade you guys for the world. You know the crazy thing is that I wasn’t the only lonely person out there. I met people who had family and friends and still felt alone. I met people who would've paid anything to have what I had, no memories. But, I belong here, with you,” she said this last part directly at Kimberly, who smiled warmly up at her. 

And for a moment, everything was calm and almost perfect. There was no hate and they were together. There was still a lot of healing to do. Traumas of the past three years hadn't truly been dealt with yet. But if they could get over the personal hurts, they'd get a chance to heal. They'd get a shot at rebuilding the fractured relationships. They knew Lord Zedd would come for them. But they would deal with it when it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team confronts Zordon and gets a history lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for the continued feedback!
> 
> Before you read this one just realize...I've taken some massive creative license with the plot. Nothing crazy. This is just my head canon for explaining why somethings are the way they are in the film. Hopefully it all makes sense.

The morning after the campfire, the team met up in the ship. There was considerably less tension although Jason was noticeably withdrawn from the group. Not trust, just resignation. 

They found Alpha 5 and Zordon in the morphing grid. Zordon's face beamed but then stopped when he noticed the hard looks of stoicism on the Rangers’ faces.

"Is everything not well?" He asked, "I could feel your connections resolidifying in the grid. You look-"

"Pissed off? Upset? Angry and hurt?" Interrupted Trini irritably. She’d woken content that morning, wrapped in Kimberly’s arms. But being back on the ship brought with the resurgence of unresolved anger for Zordon. Zordon’s attempt at easy familiarity immediately set her hackles to rise.

"Serious," finished Zordon, his expression noticeably tempered.

"Yeah well, it's all pretty warranted I'd say. Do you have anything you feel you need to explain Zordon?" Trini asked, her voice hard. She stood squared to Zordon, her expression unyielding. Zordon looked stern but didn't speak.  The silence drew on. Trini could felt her anger flaring to life.

"Do you really have nothing to say to me?" Trini asked in disbelief. She wished Zordon had a physical body she could lash out at.

"What was done was done for your protection, your safety," said Zordon firmly.

"No, that’s bullshit Zordon. It was done because it was easy. You picked the fucking crystal over me, that's what happened. Don’t pretend our safety has ever mattered to you. The coins just pick new hosts right? You lose one of us, you just find another?" she spat back.

"It was done for the good of the entire planet. We couldn't risk that Lord Zedd would get you and the crystal. The effects would be devastating. Life as we know it would be eradicated. Sacrifices had to be made," Zordon replied. Trini growled in frustration.

“And sacrifices are great as long as you’re not the one making them right? What gives you the right to decide it’s okay to throw me out?” Zordon glared.

“How dare you?” he asked coldly, “You have no idea what Rita is capable of. What Zedd can do. You’ve had only a taste and this has been my fight for years,” snarled. Trini scoffed.

"No. You made this shit personal and for all we know it’s your fault any of this started. And don’t you dare imply for a second we don’t know what they’re like. I’ve still got the scars Zordon. Or have you forgotten what it feels like to break and bleed?” Trini’s voice was savage and unrelenting. So intense was her tirade that the other Rangers could only look on with awe and a little fear.

“You don’t remember what it’s like to live Zordon, to be human, if that’s what you even were. You have no faith in anyone but yourself. No matter how much you smile and encourage, at the end of the day you are convinced you can do this job better. The kick in the fucking pants is that your track record proves you obviously can't," said Trini, her voice low and calloused. Zordon's face was contorted in a snarl now.

"I was a Ranger for decades before Rita betrayed us!" He almost shouted. Trini didn't back down.

"And we were Rangers for eleven days before we smacked her into space! We’re not scared kids anymore Zordon. You can’t bully us with visions of the future, it’s our reality now. Or didn’t you think we’d eventually notice how unbalanced it all seemed? Didn’t you think we’d realize how strange it was that with next to no experience we did in a week and a half what you died trying?" She stood, chest heaving, fists shaking with fury.

"You have got to stop deciding what's best for us. It's not your right. I get it, you're a wealth of knowledge when it comes to Power Ranger history. But no more making decisions for our lives. You're not our team leader Zordon," Trini ground out. At the words “team leader”, Zordon’s eyes snapped to Jason.

“And what about you? You’re the Red Ranger, are you going to allow-” but Jason shook his head and interrupted.

“It’s not my place to allow or not allow anything Zordon. I sacrificed my right to have a say three years ago. All I’ll proven with consistency is I’m really good at making bad calls. We were both reckless with our teams,” Jason repeated the old words to Zordon, their weight echoing throughout the room.

"If it wasn’t for everyone’s individual choice to work together, we’d be dead. Everyone here is a leader in their own right. We survived our fights early on because we trusted each other. I agree with the team Zordon. No one person should have so much power. I ruined my team, what we had. And I’m tired of committing to bad decisions," Jason said from behind Trini. There was a breath of space where Zordon looked almost conflicted, like he was holding something back. But finally he just sighed.

"As the team wishes. Have you devised a plan for Rita and Zedd's inevitable return?" He asked, his tone dejected. Billy stepped forward while Trini fell back to Kimberly, trying to shake off the unassuaged anger. She could go on for days with how conceited and self-centered Zordon was. They just didn’t have the time right now.

"I guess expecting an apology was idiotic," she mumbled to the Pink Ranger. Kimberly slung an arm around Trini's shoulders and kissed her head.

"Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain. We both know he’s full of shit anyway," she murmured back. Trini let out a surprised small laugh, caught off guard by the attempt at humor but grateful to lighten the mood.

"You’re a sap."

"You love it," replied Kimberly. Trini kissed Kimberly’s cheek by way of response and they focused back in on Billy. He was finishing setting up what appeared to be a tripod with a pad of the giant sticky notes teachers used next to white boards. Quickly with a blue marker he wrote “1. Fix the crystal” before turning back to his audience.

"We're going to have to have two goals for anything to matter," he said, looking at the group. "First, we have to restore the crystal piece in Trini to the original crystal," Billy said.

"Won't that kill Trini?" Asked Zack. Kimberly's smile instantly dropped and the arm around Trini squeezed tight.

"Not an option," she said fiercely. Trini placed her hand firmly on Kimberly's opposite side a squeezed to reassure her, ignoring all her own internal protests.

"No, the process shouldn't kill Trini. The piece of crystal saved Trini's life in an immediate threat. It allowed her body to heal and therefore the original influence of the crystal, the one you and all of us are born with, would've resumed its original duty. I can't speak to side effects, but Trini will survive the process," Billy said with certainty. Trini nodded.

"So what do I have to do?" She asked firmly.

"Touch it, but with your Power Coin," said Billy, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah, easy, no sweat," said Zack, good humored incredulity coloring his voice.

"I don't understand Billy," Trini said, ignoring Zack.

"So most people live without the ability to alter their existence, and really without a sense of awareness of what gives them life. We know that we are alive, but we have no proof of why or how. Except we," he said gesturing to the people in the room, "know that it's the Zeo Crystal, that the crystal is like a battery.  Our Ranger abilities are emotionally based. They're rooted in our connection to each other and the Power Coins. Everything about our ability to morph or manipulate the grid is the result of our wills. You need to use that same will to transfer the original Zeo Crystal power from you into the crystal. You've got to touch it, with your Power Coin as the conduit for the energy, sending the power back into the crystal," explained Billy rapidly.

Trini mulled it over, trying to digest the rapid-fire information.

"And just not retuning the Crystal's power? What would that do?" Asked Trini. Because hey, maybe she didn’t mind things as they were so much.

"It would leave you with a perpetual target on your back. You're already discernable to forces who know how to look for a Power Ranger. Add raw Zeo Crystal power to that and you're basically a Trini shaped homing beacon for everything evil," Billy replied. Trini blanched. That was no way to live.

"So we have to get to the crystal while holding off god knows how many Putties so Trini can have a chance?" Replied Zack. His skepticism was easy to detect. Once upon a time, Trini would’ve detested the skepticism. But at the moment she was finding Zack’s “on the nose” method of summary to help her brain sort through what exactly was being asked of her.

“I have some things that might help!" Quipped Alpha 5. The tone of his voice suggested that he’d been waiting and hoping for a moment to jump into the conversation. He scrambled out of the morphing grid and returned pushing a weapons rack. The group looked on in awe when they saw what the rack’s burden.

"All of you know that the Red Ranger has his power sword," started Alpha. Kimberly involuntarily flinched against Trini, eyeing the weapon like it could hurt her from where it lay.. Trini squeezed her tight. Jason had the good grace to look ashamed and stay back. 

"We've, Master Billy and I, been working on developing tools for all the Rangers," said Alpha. The Rangers moved forward. It was easy to tell whose was whose. Zack grabbed a sleek black pike tipped with grey sharpened metal eagerly. He twirled it around his body easily, finishing with a few thrusts. Billy hefted a blue handled battle ax. Kimberly pulled down a recurve bow that was black and pink and its accompanying quiver. She gave the bow an experimental draw. Trini was distracted watching her face. It was clear that the motion caused at least some discomfort. Kimberly glanced at her.

"I'm fine, I promise," she said with a small smile. Zack's laughter brought Trini's attention back to the weapons rack.

"Oh my god, Trini, these are the cutest things ever," he crowed with amusement. His pike was leaning against his shoulder and propped on his foot and his free hands hefted up two yellow and grey daggers. Admittedly they looked too small for his use in his hands. Trini rolled her eyes.

"Hilarious. Now give them here," replied Trini dryly. Zack's gaze turned mischievous and without disturbing his own weapon threw the blades at Trini. A thrill of adrenaline at the challenge shot through her and she twisted gracefully, avoiding a dicing and catching both handles as the weapons whizzed past her. Zack whooped in elation at the performance.

Trini smirked and twirled the blades in her palms. While impractical for Zack, the were perfect for Trini. Their balance was excellent and as Trini tried a few practice passes, she felt as though these were just an extension of her body.

"What's the second goal?" Came Kimberly's voice, bringing everyone's focus back to Billy. He placed the axe on the rack, looking grim.

He went back to the paper board with his marker. He flipped to a clean sheet and wrote down “2. Rita-Green Power Coin” and then added a diagonal slash through the dash that connected Rita to the coin.

"We have to do something about Rita's power. She...she has abilities that have nothing to do with being a Ranger, we know that.  The whole gold thing is part of it. But her Ranger abilities enhance her. If we want to really make a difference, for the future, we need to separate Rita from her Power Coin. She can no longer be allowed to possess the powers of the Green Ranger," said Billy firmly.

"Oh dear," came Alpha's voice.

"Alpha," said Zordon's voice in warning. Alpha paused. There was an awkward silence and it was Jason’s voice that cut through it. 

"No, no more of  _that_  shit. No more hiding things from us. I don't care what personal problems you have with the woman. If there's something about the Green Ranger Coin, you need to tell us," said Jason fiercely to Zordon. The face on the wall looked conflicted. 

"The Green Ranger Coin is unique. It functions more independently than the other Coins. It's the reason Rita could morph without being connected to you on the grid. Further, it has been under Rita's influence for a long time now. Separating her from it will require more than simply removing the Coin from her staff," said Zordon. There was an unspoken history present in the room no one could quite identify.

"Why? Why is the Coin different?" Asked Jason desperately. Zordon was quiet again. "Zordon!" Jason yelled when the quiet stretched too long.

"Because it's not originally part of the team set. The Green Ranger was more powerful than any one Ranger. They have the mobility and freedom to move without the team connection. Its existence predates the team set. It became customary for the Green Ranger to join whatever team the Power Coins chose, but that Coin historically seeks its own host, independent of what happens with the team Coins," said Zordon finally. Jason's eyes widened.

"That's why you couldn't kill her. Because she's stronger than you," Jason said. There was a pause.

"Zordon, was the Green Ranger supposed to be the leader?' Jason asked quietly. The team stared intently at Zordon's face.

"Was the Green Ranger supposed to be the leader?!" Shouted Jason.

"No, Jason. The Red Ranger leads," Zordon finally said. Jason's face was torn and angry.

“Then why the distinction?” asked Kimberly, cutting in calmly before tempers could flare again.

“It goes back to the roots of the Coins and the Power Rangers history,” stated Alpha.

“Explain,” chimed in Zack. Zordon sighed.

“Is this really necessary?” he muttered.

“Oh you can bet your big floating head it is,” Trini said. “We’re always at a disadvantage when we fight Rita. We deserve better. You owe us this,” Another sigh from Zordon.

“Fine. The Power Rangers do not get their mandate from any Earth power. Their power comes from the planet Phaedos. A council of elders there decided that the fragments of Zeo Crystal that gave different universes life needed to be protected. The Green Power Coin was forged. Don’t ask me how, that knowledge has been lost for millions of years. The Green Ranger was the original protector. They were the first, the most powerful. The original Green Ranger only grew in power. The elders grew scared of the implication and realized that power as the Green Ranger had it would be better shared. They forged the other five Power Coins. And those Coins chose their hosts from the inhabitants on Phaedos and they were the first Ranger team. The Green Ranger was defeated by a great evil it could not overcome alone. The coin chose a new host and together they and the first Power Rangers defeated that evil. And so the cycles began.

“The Green Ranger was balanced by the other Rangers. They were regarded with tremendous respect and the responsibility of protecting life was shared. The Coins branched out from just selecting Rangers from Phaedos, but that is where the power comes from, even today,” Zordon paused in his explanations.

“What happened between your team and Rita Zordon?” asked Billy curiously. Zordon’s expression darkened.

“Rita has been the Green Ranger for a long time. She’s seen much. Destruction, war, famine, and calamity. Earth is obviously not the only planet plagued by the imperfect selfishness of its inhabitants. Rita grew...jaded. She used to go on about the ingratitude of life. How even when there were those selflessly willing to protect it, it was bent on its own self destruction.

“Rita began to think she was worthy of ruling these worlds. And in so doing, she became unworthy of her position as the Green Ranger. I was...weak. I thought she could be reasoned with, talked down. Rita and I shared...a connection,” Zordon said awkwardly.

“Fuck buddies,” Zack barely concealed under a very fake cough. Zordon glared at him.

“She would not listen. I didn’t want to believe that she would actually turn on our mandate. But she did. And by the time I decided to act it was too late. She’d given herself over to the abilities and mysticisms of her species that allow her the telekinetic ability to summon and fuel monsters like Putties and Goldar. Those abilities in addition to the Green Ranger just made her...too much,” finished Zordon.

Trini had the strongest inkling that if Zordon could cry, he might right now. It was strange. Her hate and anger at his suggestions hadn’t been put out, but there was understanding dawning in her consciousness. And there was a level of empathy, even if she would never sympathize with him and his choices.

“You chose Rita and it cost you your team and your life. And you almost lost the crystal,” said Trini quietly.

“Yes. It’s my fault my team died. We weren’t united when we faced Rita on Earth all those years ago. They argued with me, they resented me. Claimed my affection for Rita was clouding my judgement. I ignored their protests. And by the time I was ready to admit they were right, it was too late. Much too late. If I had been better, if I had stay focused on my task, I never would’ve allowed Rita to grow as powerful as she did.”

The room was quiet for a while before Kimberly spoke up.

“You can’t write off the rest of the world because of what happened to you Zordon. What Rita did was terrible. She hurt you and caused so much destruction. There’s no excusing that. But you can't assume that what happened before will happen again. You can't punish us because of what Rita did,” she said into the stillness. The team nodded around her.

"We have to correct the power imbalance," Billy chimed in finally. "We have to remove the coin from Rita and we have to give it a chance to find a new host. How do we do it Zordon?”

“A Power Ranger loses their Coin in one of three ways. They die, they voluntarily relinquish it in a time of continual peace, or the other five Rangers unanimously strip them of their Coin,” said Zordon heavily.

“I bet your team wanted to take her Coin didn’t they,” suggested Zack without sympathy. Zordon scowled at him.

“Yes. They lacked unanimity because of me,” muttered Zordon.

“If we can, we should try for that,” said Trini thickly. The more they talked about Rita, the more the flashbacks of four years ago permeated her brain. Rita hovering over her, the burning sensation that accompanied the claws that tore into her flesh, the seeds of doubt Rita had tried to plant. She leaned into Kimberly and took a deep breath before going on. Kimberly tightened her hold on Trini, her thumb tracing comforting patterns into her hip.

“I just think we should avoid killing her, if we can. For our sakes,” she said. The team nodded in understanding.

“This task will be difficult Rangers. There can be no traces of doubt amongst you. It is only true solidarity that will make your Coins react powerfully enough to force hers to submit,” cautioned Zordon.

“We have to try,” said Billy. “We can do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment between Kimberly and Trini. And then the battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! You ever write something and get back to it and realize you want it totally different? That's kinda what this chapter is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! As always, thank you for the feedback :)

The cave was cool and almost quiet. A low hum permeated the air, causing just the slightest bit of vibration to course through the cave. Trini pressed her hand on the rock, oddly comforted by the gentle rumble.

Trini made her way further into the cool cave and as she did, she could feel the sentience in the room respond to her presence. Mechanical whirs picked up intensity and the sound of metal moving against metal permeated the air.

Ethereal blue lit up the zord cockpits and joints as they took notice of her presence. Trini had eyes for only one and near the back of the cavern, tucked into its own alcove, she saw the saber-toothed tiger lift its enormous head. Trini quickened her pace as a grin spread on her face, jumping around various outcroppings until finally she was on one near it head. The great metallic cat extended its face forward. Trini wrapped her arms tightly around the cat’s muzzle.

The metal was warm everywhere Trini touched it. A low rolling rumble began to emanate from the zord and with a surprised laugh, Trini realized the machine was purring. She pulled back slightly and kissed the cat’s nose.

“I’m sorry I’ve been gone so long. I missed you,” Trini whispered. The zord pressed into her and she rubbed her hands over the beast reverently, letting the stresses of the last meeting fade.

“She’s missed you too,” Kimberly said quietly. Trini glanced down from her perch at her girlfriend.

“How can you tell?” asked the Yellow Ranger.

“She’s been sulking for three years. And this is the first time I’ve ever heard her purr,” Kimberly answered with a small smile. The pterodactyl perked upon hearing Kimberly’s voice. It was roosted on a rock outcropping near the tiger’s. As Kimberly entered the cavern more completely, the pterodactyl extended its long neck and brought its beak down to Kimberly, its wings extending slightly to keep balance. Kimberly caressed it for a moment lovingly. The pterodactyl lifted its head and as it did, Kimberly interlocked her fingers over the front and let the zord lift her completely off the ground and deposit her on the same ledge as Trini.

Trini raised a brow at her. “You do that often? I thought you didn’t come to the ship,” Trini remarked. Kimberly shrugged a shoulder.

“I don’t come to the ship part of the ship but I couldn’t abandon these two,” she said. “She was inconsolable you know. We’ve tried to reassure her, but she’s hated waiting for you,” Kimberly said. Her voice was rougher with emotion. Trini just turned from her zord and wrapped her arms around Kimberly’s waist, squeezing tightly. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini’s shoulders. She pressed a kiss to the side of Trini’s head.

“Thanks for looking after her,” Trini murmured.

“Of course,” Kimberly said. They stood silent for a time, savoring the rumbling quiet. Kimberly broke the silence first.

“How’re you...taking everything? I realize this probably isn’t how you envisioned your week going,” she asked tentatively. She felt Trini sigh. The shorter woman turned her head and rested the side of it against Kimberly’s shoulder.

“You mean how do I feel about the prospect of facing Rita and touching a crystal that we have to let the enemy basically almost capture to even have access to it?” Trini responded wearily.

“Yeah, that,” Kimberly replied. Trini’s response was so quiet that Kimberly almost missed it.

“I’m terrified.”

Kimberly squeezed tighter involuntarily. She moved and pulled Trini with her. The tiger zord, content in her master’s presence lay down and the women leaned against her massive side, the zord’s warmth comforting despite the daunting prospect of their very near future.

“Talk to me,” Kimberly said once they’d settled side by side.

“I’m just scared that I’ll go into a fight and wake up in a hospital alone and without my memory. Or you know, die,” Trini said somewhat dryly.

“That’s not going to happen again,” Kimberly said fiercely. Trini sighed.

“I know. But it nags at me you know? It’s hard to believe it happened once. And I just wish the plan was better. We basically have to bait Zedd into thinking he might win. The problem is he might actually beat us,” Trini said frustrated.

The team had spent more hours formulating a plan to meet their goals. They were short on digging tools and had come to the uneasy conclusion that their best course of action would be to allow the enemy to reach the crystal and expose it so Trini could have access to it. Everyone hated the plan but found no suitable alternative. They didn’t have the means to dig and to do so would invite an attack anyway, splitting their attention between digging and defense.

And of course that was coupled with what was being dubbed the Rita problem. Something they would have to handle when it happened because of course no one, not even Zordon, knew how to strip a Ranger of their powers; just that it could be done.

“We know what we’re up against. We can do this, you can do this,” Kimberly said solemnly. Trini chuckled.

“Do you believe that?” she asked. Her voice was light, but there was a seriousness to the question Kimberly couldn’t ignore. The laced her fingers with Trini’s.

“I have to. I have to believe that I’m going to have more days of waking up next to you. That we’re going to keep kicking ass and be happy. I don’t believe that we’re done yet. You know in three years, I never once thought of trying to be happy with anyone else. It wasn’t just because I knew you were out there somewhere. It’s because I know you’re the only one for me. And we’re not done yet, not by a long shot,” Kimberly said, her words out in almost a rush. Trini took advantage of her pause to pull her down and lock their lips together. The kiss was slow and sure. It was a promise. When they parted, Trini looked deeply into Kimberly’s eyes and saw a depth of love and devotion that terrified and thrilled her in equal measure.

“You’re the most important thing in the world to me Kimberly Hart,” she breathed out, running the pad of her thumb over Kimberly's cheek. Kimberly smiled and blushed slightly at the use of her full name.

“Good. Because I feel the same way. Obviously,” she said with an affectionate eyeroll. The pair sat wrapped up in one another for more silence before Kimberly spoke again.

“Can we embrace for a second how much easier our lives would’ve been if Zordon hadn’t been thinking with his dick all those years ago?” she said. Trini couldn’t help the burst of laughter that ripped from her.

“I can’t say I blame his motivation. Per say. Although I seriously question his judgement if Rita looked anything then like she looks now,” Trini supplied.

“Maybe he has a thing for gold eating seaweed covered women,” Kimberly said. They laughed quietly to themselves before comfortable silence settled in again.

“You’ve gotta admit, there’s never a dull moment being a Ranger,” Trini muttered, “A few days ago my biggest concern was a crime boss and his thugs. Which, by the way, is still probably a problem,” Trini supplied. Kimberly glanced down at her.

“Have you heard something?” Kimberly asked. Trini shook her head.

“No. But I know Salvator. He’s not going to give up. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not nearly as concerned as I was. But it’s something I can’t forget about. I actually think it’ll be worse now since I can’t actually use my Ranger powers to deal with him and his people,” Trini said.

“T, I can’t promise I won’t destroy him if he shows up here,” Kimberly said. Her voice was quiet and very serious. Trini squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek.

“We’ll figure it out together Kim,” Trini said. Of this, she was actually sure. Because if they survived Lord Zedd there wouldn’t be anything they couldn’t figure out.

“Did you,” Kimberly started out. Trini looked at her and got the sense Kimberly was struggling with a question she’d maybe wanted to ask for a while.

“What?” Trini asked gently.

“Well I was just curious about something. And it doesn’t really matter because you came back with me and haven’t mentioned anything. Only I don’t really, I know have no right to ask,” Kimberly said, the thoughts incomplete as they left her mouth.

“Kimberly,” Trini interrupted. Kim's eyes snapped to Trini's. “You have the right to ask me anything,” she said firmly. Kimberly took a deep breath.

“Did you ever... you know, meet someone?” Kimberly asked finally. Kimberly was dying to know, but knew it wouldn’t change how she felt and hated herself for wanting to ask the question. The mess of emotions was entirely unconcealed on her features. Trini brought their hands to her mouth and kissed Kimberly’s knuckles.

“No Kimberly. I wish I could say it was because of some deep sense of loyalty that I was somehow aware of. But it wasn’t, at least it wasn’t anything I was aware of. It just never happened,” Trini replied. Relief flowed from Kimberly.

“God, that would've been hell,” Kimberly breathed.

“It's just you and me Princess,” Trini said. Kimberly hummed by way of response.

“Good. I'm scared too you know. I want to promise that I won't let anything happen to you,” Kimberly said.

“But we know how those promises go,” said Trini. Kimberly half smiled and glanced over at Trini.

“I promise I'll do everything I can to come back to you. If you promise the same. I can't lose you again,” Kimberly said. Trini smiled back.

“I promise I'll do whatever I can.”

/

The attack came three days later, right in middle of the lunch rush. As it had in the past, Angel Grove dissolved into chaos. The three year lull in extreme extraterrestrial attacks had left its residents feeling somewhat safe. The Power Rangers had rather handily dealt with any recent issues and there hadn't been any real casualties. Space aliens were the town's new normal. It wasn’t uncommon to see an alien and a few Putties. They grew used to it. The illusion of weird peace was shattered by the legions of Putties swarming the streets in droves.

The Rangers got the alert a full ten minutes before the attack landed, curtesy of an app Billy had built them. Trini and Kimberly had been in the process of prepping lunch when their phones simultaneously went off.

“Massive suborbital disruption. Invasion eminent, three minutes,” Kimberly read out loud. She glanced up at Trini, struck by how much time they didn’t have. Trini shook herself out of her reverie and slipped off the stool she’d been perched on. She went to Kimberly and pulled her in for a searing kiss. When they parted, her eyes were set. For a moment, it was like the rest of the world was shut out, and it was just them.

“I love you. I will always love you. And if I can, I will always come back to you,” she said, her eyes boring into Kimberly’s. Kimberly set her jaw.

“I love you. I will always chase after you. I will always fight for you,” Kimberly replied.

They were promises, all they had left to give. Because Trini absolutely refused to go into another fight with Kimberly knowing exactly how she felt.

The reverie was shatter by a small earthquake. The women clung to each other's arms, expressions of steadfast love turning to concern as dishes rattled and pictures fell off the walls.

“The fuck was that?” Trini gasped out when the tremors ceased.

“Our cue I think. We need to get to the ship,” Kimberly breathed. The pair bolted from the apartment and with no regard for potential witnesses took off in a full sprint toward the mines. They met Zack at the base of the mountains. He looked struck with something akin to terror.

“Guys, it’s bad. More Putties than we’ve seen in forever. They're destroying downtown. I haven’t seen Rita yet, but there’s someone else, some other woman,” Zack breathed out quickly.

“Let’s go. We’ll probably need to go straight to zords,” Kimberly said.

Jason and Billy were already at the ship and moments later, the five Rangers burst from the mountain side, zords roaring.

Trini felt a strange thrill in the moment. It was like the first time she’d morphed after getting her memories back, wherein the Yellow Ranger was exactly who she was. And despite every torturous obstacle the Rangers had been faced with she was exactly where she wanted to be, where she needed to be.

“We need to work on giving people escape routes so they can get out of the city. Kimberly, try and get a read on their movement patterns. Let us know where to push them,” came Jason’s voice over the helmets. Trini bristled instantly but stamped out her urge to lash out. There were more important things than deciding on the fly who was going to take point.

“South St is clear right now. If we can push them back to Ocean and 5th it’ll free up space for people to get away from the center of town. It’ll also let them keep Krispy Kreme,” Kimberly called out. Trini’s stomach clenched at the mention of the donut shop.

“Alright. Billy and Zack, start pushing down the center. Trini and I will flank. Kimberly just light them up and let us know who’s in charge on the ground,” Jason replied.

The zords met the hoard in a crash. Putties went flying in spectacular fashion. Loathe though she was to admit anything Jason did was right, Trini had to admit that his tactics were sound. The triceratops and the mastodon had the most brute force. The tiger and the t-rex were more agile, working better for catching the bursts of stragglers that tried to get past the Rangers.

“I’ve got eyes on guys. There’re some massive furrows moving toward town. Some thing is traveling underground toward the city fast. I can’t see Rita, but there’s a...I guess she’s a woman. Initiating scan,” Kimberly called out.

Moments later Alpha’s voice chimed into the speakers.

“Rangers, the creature on the ground is Scorpina. She is Rita's best friend and a powerful adversary. If she’s here it means she’s the cause for the suborbital disruption and its likely she brought-"

“GIANT FUCKING SCORPIONS!” Zack yelled. Lasers blasted into a creature that erupted from the crumbling asphalt on the street. It was easily three times the size of a Putty. For one absurd moment, Trini was reminded vividly of Harry Potter.

“Watch out for the stingers!” cried Billy. His triceratops hooked onto one of the monsters and with a violent shake was thrown into another.

“Guys, Scorpina is using them to dig! They're going after the crystal. And they're fast,” Kimberly said. She dove sharply and with a well placed close range missile, caused scorpion guts to spray over the streets.

“But where's Rita? These Putties have to be hers!” asked Trini.

“ No time to find her now. Kim, let us know when you’ve got eyes on the crystal,” said Jason, his voice tense.

It was chaos for minutes as zords shot at and tangled with Putties and monsters alike. Trini took solace in the obvious improvement her teammates exhibited in fighting in their zords. What Trini lacked in skills she should’ve cultivated over the last three years her zord made up for in the enthusiasm of finally being let out of the cave to play.

“The crystal is exposed!” cried Kimberly.

“Alright, Trini and I will push in. Billy and Zack, close in and give us a line once we're through. Kim, keep mowing them down and drop a missile in the hole just before Trini goes in,” called Jason.

Getting to the crystal was easier said than done and Trini was beginning to feel twinges of despair. How in the world could they cut through?

As soon as Jason and Trini were pit side, Billy and Zack closed ranks.

“Trini, there’s an auto pilot mode in the zords. She'll keep fighting even if you’re out,” Billy said.

“How do I engage it?” she asked looking at the complicated control dash.

“Just let her know what you want Crazy Girl,” Zack called. Trini closed her eyes for a second and poured thoughts of fighting and holding the line out through her connection with the zord. It hummed its approval, its understanding. Trini opened her eyes.

“I’m ejecting now!” and before she could talk herself out of it, she’d hopped out of the zord and onto the street below.

“Missile’s away,” Kimberly called.

Trini landed on some Putties, lashing out mercilessly with her daggers. Fortunately, Scorpina's pets were too preoccupied with escaping the blazing inferno wrought by Kimberly's missile to prevent her run to the edge of the pit.

As she sprinted forward she caught the image of the Red Ranger sprinting toward the hole too. The t rex still fought on the line.

“Jason, what the fuck are you doing?” Trini yelled at him. He cut through Putties effortlessly and almost hungrily, working his way to her in a matter of seconds.

“Jason, get back in your zord, it’s too dangerous out here,” Trini cried. He infuriated her to no end, but she didn’t want him dead.

“Rex won’t fit in the pit Trini and you need someone with you,” he said firmly.

“I've got this!” she insisted. Jason shook his head.

“You'll be too exposed, I will not let them hit you when you're vulnerable,” he said. Trini bit back an angry retort.

“I’ve got my armor and my strength back Jason, I'll be fine,” she spat. Jason pulled back his visor. His expression was set but he was beginning to think Trini and him weren’t on same page.

“Except you won’t T. To get to your coin, you can’t be armored up. You’ll have to power down,” he said. Trinis eyes widened.

How the actual fuck had she missed this crucial detail? Of course he was right. She had no clue where her coin went when she was in armor.

Before she could respond, a bolt of green lightning streaked from the otherwise clear sky. Its force sent an explosive shockwave, crumpling buildings and forcing Trini and Jason to a knee.

“Guys, its Rita,” called Kimberly. Her voice trembled.

“Go,” shouted Jason, looking back at Trini, “I'm not going to let you down again. Go,” His tone was firm and earnest and Trini knew he meant it with everything he had. She took a deep breath and nodded. Without another word she turned and jumped into the pit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! First and foremost, thank you for all the comments and feedback. I am SO SORRY to leave you all on a cliffhanger. I've been in and out of town and work has been nuts (more nuts than usual at least).
> 
> So, in an effort to apologize for the cliffhanger, I offer this second half of the fight AND the epilogue all in one go. Well, technically two chapters.

When Trini was eight her family spent some time in Texas. They lived on property that bordered a farm. The farmer kept horses and the boarder of his pastures were marked by metal wires that were strung between large metal posts. 

 

Trini loved to watch the horses graze. The beasts fascinated her endlessly, like fantasy come to life. She allowed herself to remain transfixed for countless minutes. She edged as close as she dared to the creatures. Often she was called back from the edges of her own yard, where she’d wandered to get a closer look. 

 

There must have been some invisible threshold she was not allowed to pass because every time she did, June Gomez seemed to know and before Trini ever reached the physical boundary, June’s voice would cut across the void and call her back. And eight year old Trini hadn't yet refined that internal flare of recklessness that allowed her to savor defiance and quiet victories. Eager to avoid a reprimand she always retreated at her mother's call. 

 

Perfect storms were, however, possible, and did, occasionally, occur. Eight year old Trini was incorrigible in her curiosity. Trini’s parents were at the hospital; June was in labor with the twins. Trini's abuelos were in charge of Trini. June hadn’t told them about the invisible line in the yard that Trini was forbidden to cross. And in a world where the internet and television were taking over the minds of children everywhere, Trini would not be denied her wish to play outside. And on this particular day, a beautiful mare with a chestnut colored coat and blonde mane was grazing closer to the wires than usual. And well, Trini couldn’t help herself. 

 

Trini knew that this was her chance. And so she set off across the yard, determined that she should have the closest view possible. 

 

The thing that all the adults knew, of which she was entirely ignorant, was that the particular breed of horses raised by the farmer needed persuasive handling and would be thieves needed persuasive deterrents. 

 

If Trini had been just a little bit taller (a lament she'd harbor for the rest of her life), she'd have been high enough up to see the black and yellow signs liberally hung on the fence. The ones that bore pictures of lightening bolts and skulls. 

 

As it was, Trini was too preoccupied with her goal that she didn't notice the low humming near the fence and with a rush of victory she reached out and grabbed the metal wire of the fence. And she was met with a surge of electricity and pain that had enough kick to toss eight year old Trini right off her feet back and onto the ground with a resolute thud, knocking the wind clear from her lungs. 

 

The electric shock was nothing like Trini had experienced before. Her body had seized and acted entirely outside her control. The pain was sudden and so intense that as soon as felt she could breathe, she scrambled back and away from the fence, eyes wide in terror. 

 

The mare raised a mildly interested head and after a moment's brief speculation, returned to munching on grass. 

 

After the initial shock, Trini had felt betrayed. All she wanted was to see the beautiful horse up close. This fence wasn’t just a barrier, it was a guardian and it had indiscriminately denied Trini. 

 

It was the first time Trini learned that barriers were just as useful for keeping things out as they were for keeping things in. 

 

/ 

 

Twenty one year old Trini steeled her nerves and fighting down every notion of self preservation shed her armor. Immediately, she was overwhelmed by the heat and smell and haze in the pit. The force from the missile from Kimberly's zord had been exceptionally effective in cooking whatever scorpion remains were left in the hole. Smoke filled the space. 

 

Gagging and holding the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt to her face in a vain attempt to block the offending odors, Trini fished her Power Coin from her pocket. The thing pulsed in her hand, a strange heartbeat. 

 

Trini cast her watering eyes about until she saw the gleam of something white and shining through the dirt, muck, and smoke. She knelt and brushed the dirt away. 

 

There, nestled in the blackened earth, was the Zeo Crystal. Trini tried to take a deep breath to steady herself. The result was violent coughing and hacking from the fumes. 

 

Fuck it. 

 

In the back of her mind she knew her fellow Rangers were buying her time. The longer she took, the greater the risk one of then would be killed. 

 

Trini laid her palm flat against the rock, pinning the Coin to it, and poured every ounce of will into the gesture. 

 

It took a moment to find in her head and heart what exactly she was offering back. It wasn’t her given life, but her borrowed life. The part that had not been guaranteed. This hunk of rock saved her. And she was just trying to return the favor. 

 

In the end, was the emotion that did the trick was gratitude. Once Trini's will latched onto the gratitude that Trini, despite everything, still felt – for Jimmy, her life, Kimberly, the other Rangers - she could feel an intangible pull coming from the crystal. 

 

Suddenly it blazed into life, heat and fire radiating out. Trini screamed at the pain of it, wanted to sever the connection between her hand and the crystal. She knew instinctively that to end the connection now would render it moot. The crystal was not through with her and in sheer determination to prove she was superior to the whims of a rock, placed her other hand over the one with Coin. Energy was being ripped from her through the coin. 

 

Trini screamed her throat raw until something shifted. The pull stopped as suddenly as it started. 

 

And then the world exploded in light and energy. 

 

Trini was pushed up and away in the blast and she thought, fleetingly, of eight year old Trini and the electric fence. 

 

You never learn she berated herself, and darkness took her before she hit the ground. 

 

/ 

 

Trini groaned as consciousness reentered her brain. Pain woke her first. Par for the course. 

 

Everything was a giant ache but it was her hands that really brought her back. She opened and immediately shut eyes that needed a moment to adjust to the afternoon sun. Sprawled on her back as she was, the sun's intrusion was an inevitability. 

 

As her eyes took their moment, Trini took a quick inventory of her body. She knew from the breeze that parts of her shirt and pants had been burned away. She was exceptionally thankful now she’d stolen the long sleeve shirt from Kimberly early that morning. The skin was exposed and raw and would’ve been much worse without that layer of fabric. Most of the physical ache she was sure came from the hard landing. 

 

Preparing for the worst, Trini brought her hands up before her eyes. They were blistered and rubbed raw in places. She flexed them experimentally and hissed and flinched in pain as shooting pain flared. 

 

It was a deafening roar that reminded Trini that she’d been in the middle of a battle before jumping down into the pit that shattered her moment of self-evaluation. 

 

It was the saber-toothed tiger. It looked directly at Trini and yowled, as though it were reminding its master that she needed to get her shit together. Trini rolled to her knees and staggered to her feet, cradling her hands to her chest protectively. 

 

She looked to the line and her heart stuttered in fear. The Rangers were no longer in the zords, but actively engaged in fighting on foot while the zords kept the Putties at bay. There was a red mass on the ground not far from the pit, unmoving. Trini's blood ran cold when she registered the red armor. Zack and Billy were dualing Rita together, axe and pike working furiously against staff. 

 

And if the red mass was Jason and he was down that left Kimberly… Kimberly was fighting Scorpina alone. And she was losing. It was all she could do to block and dodge her opponent's strikes. Scorpina feigned and swerved and her tail lashed out, punching through armor at Kimberly’s side. Kimberly yelled out and dropped to a knee. 

 

Trini launched herself forward, forgetting her hands entirely as yellow armor erupted over her skin. She threw a dagger as soon as it materialized and the knife cut through the air to embed itself into Scorpina's left shoulder. Scorpina shrieked and Trini collided with her, war cry tearing from her throat. 

 

Scorpina was completely caught off guard by Trini's ferocious arrival, forced into defense. Trini reclaimed her thrown knife and hacked and slashed ferociously. Scorpina snarled as cuts appeared on her body, purple blood beginning to ooze out. 

 

Kimberly used the opportunity to regain her bearings. The hand she brought away from her side was covered in blood. Her armor sparked as it tried in vain to repair itself. She grimaced. The wound wasn’t mortal but it hurt. 

 

She looked over and saw Billy and Zack still struggling with Rita. Trini was an equal match for Scorpina. Her heart, despite herself, soared when she glanced back and saw Jason struggling to his feet. His armor was also missing in places, blood dominating the exposed flesh underneath. 

 

With the limited willpower she had left, Kimberly thought solely of her bow and quiver. And seemingly from nowhere, they materialized in her hands. Chosing to put off questioning the abilities of their armor to a less chaotic moment, she drew an arrow back on the bow, her arms quivering at the effort. She let her intentions seep into the Ranger bond. 

 

“Trini!” she shouted once. 

 

Trini lashed out furiously at the monster, a dagger dragging across her face. She shrieked and flailed backward. Trini pushed away from her and Kimberly let the arrow fly. It hit home, lodging itself deeply in Scorpina's ribcage. Kimberly grinned with savage pleasure that the injury mirrored her own. 

 

Scorpina wrenched the arrow out with a wail. The sound seemed to distract Rita and she was knocked bodily to the ground. With a snarl, she lashed out with her staff in a circle around her body, the momentum pulling her to her knees. Green flames shot out in its wake and Billy and Zack were forced backward. 

 

Putties began to disintegrate. Rita was too focused to maintain her hold on them. 

 

“Scorpina, go!” she shouted fiercely. A burst of gold and green energy spat out from the staff. It struck Scorpina and a sudden burst of green lightening erupted vertically from the spot Scorpina had lain. 

 

“Enough's enough Rita!” shouted Jason. He limped painfully toward the woman on her knees. The other Rangers moved to in a semi circle around her, the zords completing the circle behind her. 

 

Visors on all the Rangers pulled back. Trini and Kimberly’s eyes met, silently asking after each others' well being. Adrenaline fading, Trini kept her hands tucked in and Kimberly's was pressed to her bleeding side. But they were alive. 

 

“Enough is fucking enough,” Jason seethed. He looked terrible. He wrenched his cracked helmet off his head and threw it down. His face was covered in soot and blood. Chunks of armor were missing all over him and angry, bloody injuries were left behind. Trini wasn't quite sure how he was managing to stand. 

 

“Has the Red Ranger finally grown a spine? Will he finally do what's required?” she asked. Fatigue was showing in her own body. 

 

“What's required is that you be stripped of your Green Ranger Powers,” spat Trini. This woman still took center stage on the occasions Trini had nightmares. Every fiber in her being pulsed with hate for this woman. 

 

Rita cackled. 

 

“Oh this old song and dance, delightful. Are you going to present me to your precious Zordon? Will the bodiless wonder finally pass judgement?” she asked, twisted smile contorting her face. 

 

“Sorry to disappoint you,” Zack said with a smirk. Rita glanced up at him, her confidence wavering. 

 

“That’s been our mistake these last few years, trusting Zordon to know and do what’s right,” chimed in Kimberly. 

 

“Zordon didn’t have the power to take your coin. And you probably knew that,” Billy said. 

 

“Zordon isn’t the Red Ranger. And his team is dead,” said Jason. 

 

Rita moved forward and to the side. Trini anticipated the motion and her armored foot stepped on the staff at the same time Rita's hand wrapped around it. The Green Power Coin glittered in the afternoon sun. 

 

“Oh no. You don't get this back,” and with a smirk of her own, Trini snatched the staff from the ground. With a dagger, she pried the Green Power Coin from it, dropping the staff to the ground. 

 

Rita snarled and again lunged. The tip of Jason's power sword met her at the neck. 

 

“Do it Red! Do what your predecessor couldn’t. Strike me down in the haze of your imagined self-righteousness!” she screamed. Jason stayed stock still. 

 

“No Rita. We promised to do what is necessary. Only what is necessary,” he said coldly. Billy stepped up toward her. He and Zack had not been unscathed and he held his left arm close to his body. 

 

Trini noticed a hardness in his eyes she'd never seen before. It wasn't hate so much as it was mercilessness. 

 

“Rita Repulsa, we, the active Ranger team, hereby strip you of all the powers bestowed by the Green Power Coin,” he said quietly. The green coin flared suddenly in Trini's hand and dulled. Rita’s eyes bulged. She extended a hand to call the coin, but it lay still in Trini's hand. Then, the pieces of green armor adorning her body disintegrated, fading like dust, caught in the breeze. 

 

“And now, you will come back to the ship for judgement,” said Jason. Rita’s eyes snapped back to him, dark and sparkling dangerously. 

 

“No Red. There is no reality in which I ever submit myself to Zordon,” she said. There was no dramatic flare to her words, no hint of amusement. Only grim resignation. 

 

Rita’s head snapped up to the sky and then back down at the Rangers. 

 

“I'd back up if I were you,” she said with a small smile. Red light suddenly illuminated the sky. 

 

“Fuck, move away,” shouted Zack. And uncharacteristic lightening, red this time, struck down again, engulfing Rita and throwing the Rangers back off their feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue as afore promised.
> 
> And a quick comment on the previous chapter: I have no clue how to write large scale fight scenes and only barely figured out a way of writing small scale fights that I was satisfied with. I hope no one feels cheated in how this story rounded out. I have in mind how I want it continued but this felt right for the first story arc.

“For the love of god that burns like a bitch!” Kimberly hissed. Trini was again cleaning out and rebandaging the wound on her ribcage.

“I'll be fine Trini, it’s been three weeks Trini. It couldn't possibly reopen for a third time, Trini,” Trini grumbled under her breath. Kimberly scowled at her.

“In my defense,” but Trini cut her off.

“No. You don’t get a defense. You  _have_ to take it easy. No more training until this thing is actually closed,” Trini said, completely over Kimberly's antics. Kimberly huffed, but quieted her protests.

“I should kick Zack's ass for letting you do anything,” Trini mumbled. 

“Hey, no, that’s not fair. He tried to stop me, I just, you know, didn't listen,” Kimberly said with a shrug. Trini placed the last bandage and stood up to look at Kimberly in the eye.

“I don’t like seeing you hurt Kim,” Trini said seriously. Kimberly hung her head at the tone of disappointment in Trini's voice.

“I'm sorry. I’m just frustrated. Everyone else is all healed up and I haven’t even reached the scar stage yet. It makes me feel like, I don’t know, some thing's wrong,” Kimberly whispered. Trini kissed the crown of her head and wrapped her arms around Kimberly's shoulders.

“You’re going to be okay babe. It's not the usual bump or bruise. It does look better. We'll get through this,” Trini said. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Trini's waist and squeezed tightly.

“Have we not talked about having your moments in private settings? What if this escalates?” Zack said as he entered the morphing grid. Without really looking up at him, Trini grabbed the medical scissors from the first aid kit and hurled them at Zack's head. He caught them easily with a light laugh and returned them to her.

“I'm sorry Kimmy. I didn’t realize the injury would reopen like that,” Zack said remorsefully. Kimberly turned her head to peak out at him.

“It's not your fault. I’m just a stubborn idiot,” she said. Trini kissed her head again.

“We still love you,” said the shorter woman. Kimberly let out a laugh.

“Thank goodness for miracles,” she breathed. There was too much sincerity for it to be as off hand as she meant it. Leaning back she pulled down her shirt.

Billy and Jason arrived together. Billy was beaming.

“We did it!” he exclaimed. At Zack, Trini, and Kimberly’s mutual confusion, Billy rolled his eyes and gestured with his hands.

“The coin! We put the coin out there, into the world!” he said. Recognition dawned on their faces. 

“Where’d you put it?” asked Zack. 

“Well we weren’t sure where to at first. Because we wouldn’t want it to be lost if thrown away. And we figured the Green Ranger would probably have to look for it like we did. But there’s no way to rebury it in the mines. So then we thought of other natural places and figured dirts probably just as good and so then we decided to bury it!”

“In the park. At the base of the old oak,” Jason supplied, looking at Billy with mixed exasperation and fondness.

Trini was a little trepidatious.

“Is that wise? To let it out like that?” she asked, as though the coin were a dangerous animal.

“We can't choose the Green Ranger. The coin has to choose,” Billy said, mildly exasperated. Trini knew and had agreed to this course of action. But the thought of another Rita made uncomfortable.

“I don’t think we'd pick the right person,” said Kimberly. Trini looked down at her and Kimberly shrugged.

“None of us felt like the right pick when the coins found us. I sure as hell didn’t. I’m the last person who should’ve been chosen. The Green Ranger has to be someone like that and I think the coin will know better,” she said. There were nods among the group.

“Well at this point, all we can do is hope huh? And get dinner. Everyone in?” asked Zack. Their were noises of ascent and the group began to filter out, Trini and Kimberly bringing up the rear.

“So since its calm for a second,” Trini started. Kimberly looked at her expectantly, waiting as Trini sorted her thoughts.

“I want to go back to Los Angeles,” Trini finally spat out. Kimberly's face blanched.

“Not to stay,” Trini quickly amended, “just to visit. It was home for a while and Jimmy was really good to me. And we left so quickly,” Trini said. Her voice was laced with remorse. Kimberly squeezed her hand.

“Okay. Do you want me to go with you?” she asked. Trini's eyes widened.

“Of course I want you to come with me, are you crazy?” Kimberly laughed, tossing her arm over Trini's shoulders and kissing her temple.

“Only a little bit,” she said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for sticking this out with me! Writing this story was so much fun and having all of the positive support and and feedback made it even better. I can't say how thankful I am.
> 
> I have a sequel in mind, rolling around in my head and some of how this ended feeds directly into that. Hopefully that'll come to life later this year.
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
